Choices
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. A veces tomas decisiones en la vida, y otras las decisiones lo hacen por ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Decisiones. Nuestras vidas están llenas de ellas, hechas de ellas, dependen de ellas. Y no puedes tomar todas las decisiones que te afectan por tu cuenta. Algunas veces otros las toman por ti, algunas veces la vida tiene una manera de no darte una elección. Puedes tomar algunas decisiones, pero hay veces en las que las decisiones te hacen a ti.

Dejar ese pueblo de trecientas personas fue mi decisión.

Volver a él no.

* * *

—Mamá, ¿está todo bien? —pregunté. Estaba en la fila del Starbucks, desesperada por mi próxima dosis de cafeína, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Eso no era inusual, era una mujer ocupada. Pero era inusual que mi madre estuviera llamándome.

Nuestra relación se había vuelto… tensa, por decirlo de alguna manera, luego de que dejé el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington después de mi cumpleaños diecinueve. Ahora tenía veinticinco, y no había vuelto desde entonces. Había visto a mis padres en festividades, cumpleaños, y otras ocasiones especiales, pero ellos venían a mí. Esa era la única manera.

—¿Acaso algo tiene que estar mal para que llame a mi única hija? —contestó mi mamá, su voz sonaba brillante y alegre, pero casi demasiado.

—Bueno, considerando que nunca me llamas… —Dejé de hablar, mi voz sonaba llena de frustración.

—Sabes, eso funciona de ambos lados, Izzy.

Suspiré, presionando mi mano libre contra mi frente.

—No hay que discutir —sugerí—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, mamá?

La escuché hablar por unos minutos, acerca de mi papá, de su trabajo en la biblioteca, el club de libros del que era miembro… y así siguió, mientras le decía mi orden al barista y luego mientras la recogía.

—Mamá, estoy de camino al trabajo… —dije, dejando de hablar y esperando que entendiera sin sentirse ofendida.

—Bueno, iré directo al grano, entonces —contestó mientras el tono alegre de su voz desaparecía—. Izzy… necesitas venir a casa.

—Mamá… —comencé a protestar, pero ella me cortó con rapidez.

—Es tu hermano.

* * *

—Relájate, Bella. Nos las arreglaremos bien sin ti por un par de días —me aseguró mi asistente—. Te llamaré para mantenerte al tanto, y solo mándame un mensaje si necesitas algo o quieres que haga algo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dije, quitándome el cabello de los ojos—. Este no es el momento adecuado para salir de la ciudad… la línea de festividades será lanzada en unas cuantas semanas, y hay miles de pequeñas cosas que necesitan hacerse antes de eso… no puedo dejar que este lanzamiento fracase a causa de problemas personales.

—Bella, quizá sea la única persona en el mundo que conoce tu agenda mejor que tú —dijo Alice con suavidad—. Sé lo que se necesita hacer, y me aseguraré de que todo esté cubierto. Tienes permitido tomarte un tiempo para estar con tu familia.

Dejé salir un profundo respiro, diciéndome que había contratado a Alice por una razón, y ahora necesitaba confiar en ella.

—Gracias, Alice —dije, abrazándola con fuerza—. Por favor llámame si necesitas algo, y asegúrate de mantenerme al tanto de lo que está pasando. Quiero seguir informada. Oh, y la llave...

Alice rio, cortándome.

—Créeme, Bella. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. Ve. Y espero que todo esté bien.

Asentí, dejando que la enormidad de la situación de volver a casa me inundara por un momento.

—Gracias. Yo también.

* * *

Miré por la ventana del avión, absorta con la visión del mundo debajo de mí. No me había subido a un avión hasta después de que cumplí veintiún años, pero en los últimos tres o cuatro años, había volado una infinidad de veces y había ido a ciudades que nunca había escuchado antes. No había estado feliz con mi vida, así que la tomé y con trabajo duro y pasión, la convertí en algo de lo que estaba extremadamente orgullosa.

El trabajo duro no se había terminado, pero finalmente estaba en un lugar en donde amaba mi vida. Y lo volvía más dulce el hecho de que sabía que todo lo que tenía era gracias a mis propios esfuerzos. Había hecho algo para mí por mi cuenta.

Si seis años atrás me hubieran dicho que crearía mi propia compañía de maquillaje, hubiera pensado que era una locura. Seguro, en ese entonces me gustaba el maquillaje, pero difícilmente tenía algo de eso y no me importaba mucho cómo luciera. Después de dejar Forks por Chicago, me costó mucho encontrar trabajo. Después de todo, no tenía experiencia previa y solamente tenía la preparatoria.

El primer trabajo que pude encontrar fue en el mostrador de belleza en Nordstrom, y todo explotó desde ahí. Después de que comencé ahí, descubrí que tenía una verdadera pasión por los cosméticos y el arte del maquillaje, así que guardé una parte de mis cheques obtenidos a base de trabajo duro para convertirme en una maquilladora certificada, y comencé a realizar algunos trabajos independientes por ahí. Tomó un tiempo después de eso, pero eventualmente desarrollé una reputación estelar y de repente, estaba creando mi propia compañía de maquillaje.

Violet Lane era una pequeña compañía, obviamente, pero estábamos comenzando a ganar más reconocimiento y nuestras ventas se incrementaban cada mes. Trabajé duro para lo que tenía, pero todo estaba acomodándose y no podía estar más orgullosa.

Por supuesto, tener alguien para quien trabajar hacía todo mucho mejor. Después de todo, mi marca de maquillaje era el homónimo de lo que en verdad era lo más importante para mí en este mundo: mi hija.

Ella había sido una sorpresa, y no era fácil criarla como madre soltera y trabajadora, pero ella hacía que todo valiera la pena.

No sabía que estaba embarazada de ella cuando dejé Forks, pero creo que, de haberlo sabido, hubiera tomado la misma decisión.

Fue mi decisión irme, y mi decisión quedarme con Violet incluso aunque sabía que sería difícil. También había sido mi decisión no decirle a su padre acerca de su existencia. Y a veces, me odiaba a mí misma por eso.

* * *

—Vamos, nena —dije, tironeando de la mano de Violet—. Tenemos que recoger nuestras maletas, y luego verás a la abuela y al abuelo.

—¡Yupi! —dijo Violet, poniéndose su mochila púrpura al hombro—. ¿Qué hay del tío Jasper?

Tragué con fuerza, pero le sonreí a mi pequeña de ojos verdes.

—Quizá podamos visitar al tío Jasper en esta semana, cariño.

Estuvo aplacada, y habló sin descanso mientras desembarcábamos del avión y reclamábamos nuestro equipaje. Rápidamente localicé mi sencilla maleta y la suya, púrpura con flores, y no estuve para nada sorprendida cuando salimos de la terminal para descubrir que llovía a cántaros afuera. Nos quedamos bajo el área techada, mirando la lluvia.

—Yuck —dijo Violet solemnemente, arrugando la nariz y haciéndome reír—. ¡Oye! —exclamó de repente, soltando mi mano para apuntar hacia el auto que se aproximaba—. ¡Es la abuelita!

Ciertamente, mi mamá salió del viejo auto de mis padres antes de que papá pudiera aparcar, y de inmediato alzó a Violet en sus brazos.

—¡Nena! —chilló, dándole vueltas en sus brazos y besando todo su rostro.

Y sin importar lo mucho que mi madre y yo habíamos chocado durante los últimos años, sonreí. A pesar de los problemas que tenía con mi mamá, ella era la mejor abuela para Violet y obviamente la amaba irrevocablemente.

—Hola, mamá —dije, jalando nuestras maletas detrás de mí—. Es bueno verte.

Mamá abrazó a Violet una vez más antes de dejarla en el suelo y luego atraerme a sus brazos en su lugar.

—Hola, Izzy —contestó, e inhalé la familiar esencia de su perfume. Era el mismo que había estado usando desde que tenía memoria, y eso era extrañamente reconfortante—. Te extrañé.

Le sonreí mientras nos separábamos, pero el momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte bocinazo.

—Oigan, esto no es un estacionamiento —llamó mi papá por la ventana abierta. Mamá y yo nos separamos, y salí del área techada y rápidamente acomodé a Violet en el asiento especial que ya estaba en el auto mientras mi mamá arrojaba nuestro equipaje en el baúl y luego se subía al auto.

—Miren esto —dijo papá una vez que salió del lugar—. Tengo a todas mis chicas en un auto.

Violet rio con fuerza, y a mi papá ni siquiera pareció molestarle cuando sus pequeños pies patearon su asiento en su emoción.

—Abuelo, puedo faltar a la escuela esta semana —le informó—. Pero mamá dijo que estaba bien, solo esta vez.

—Bueno, si tu mamá dijo que estaba bien… —Mi papá me guiñó el ojo en el espejo retrovisor.

—Florecita, dime lo que has estado aprendiendo en la escuela —dijo mi mamá, girándose hacia el asiento trasero—. El abuelo y yo queremos escucharlo todo.

El viaje en auto de Port Angeles no fue largo, y me quedé en silencio mientras mis padres y Violet hablaban. El paisaje pasaba junto a mí mientras miraba por la ventana, y descubrí lo familiar que era todo. Había tratado de decirme a mí misma que había olvidado este lugar, que ya no era una parte de mí, pero mientras más conducíamos, más me daba cuenta de que eso no era verdad.

Quizá había tratado de huir, pero aquí fue donde nací y crecí. Quizá me sentía como una mujer diferente ahora, pero este siempre sería el lugar de donde venía. No tenía opción alguna cuando se trataba de eso.

* * *

—¿Cómo estás, mamá? —pregunté tan pronto como cerré la puerta de mi antigua habitación. Habíamos acostado a Violet en la cama y las dos nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

—Oh, cariño… —suspiró mi mamá, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Solo digamos que estoy feliz de que tú y Violet estén aquí ahora. Ambas aligeran las cosas demasiado.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, y aunque mi papá no dejó su lugar frente a la televisión, lo escuché bajar el volumen para poder escucharnos en la otra habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté en voz baja—. ¿Él estará bien?

—Fue una sobredosis —dijo mamá mientras entrelazaba las manos—. Pero ellos piensan que fue accidental. Estaba tomando pastillas para el dolor después de que se lastimó la espalda el año pasado en el trabajo, y sus antipsicóticos y luego él estaba tomando algunas… algunas otras cosas también. No estoy segura. Honestamente, todo ha sido un revuelo.

—Me imagino —murmuré en respuesta, comenzando a perderme en mis propios pensamientos.

Jasper tan solo era un año mayor que yo, y siempre habíamos sido cercanos cuando éramos niños. Pero él luchó mientras crecíamos, lidiando con sus propios demonios y problemas mentales que surgieron mientras entraba a la adultez. Cuando me fui, Jasper probablemente fue el que lo tomó más duro. Estaba orgulloso de mí por todo lo que había logrado, y adoraba a su sobrina, pero siempre me dio la impresión de que él sentía que había huido de él, no solo de Forks. Creo que lo herí, y no podía evitar culparme por lo que estaba pasando ahora.

—Dijeron que podíamos visitarlo a partir del martes —estaba diciendo mamá—. No estoy segura si quieres llevar a Violet.

—Depende de cómo esté él —dije con honestidad—. Pero… si no puedo llevar a Vi, entonces probablemente no iré. Quiero que tú y papá puedan verlo, y yo puedo esperar a visitarlo el miércoles o jueves en su lugar. Es solo que no tengo a nadie que cuide a Violet.

Asintió, mirándome con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—¿Has… has pensado en lo que significa? ¿Volver aquí?

—Sí —contesté con honestidad, tragando con fuerza—. Y no estoy segura de qué hacer. Siento que estoy demasiado enterrada, mamá. Ella tiene cinco años, mamá. Y lo he hecho todo por mi cuenta todo este tiempo.

—Pero esa fue tu decisión —me recordó con gentileza—. No sabes cómo serían las cosas, si las circunstancia fueran diferentes.

—Lo sé. Y es mi culpa. Yo… estoy preocupada acerca de las consecuencias de mis acciones, mamá. Sé que tomé decisiones, e hice lo que pensé que sería mejor no solo para Violet sino para mí también. No me arrepiento de ellas, porque mira lo perfecta que es Violet, y lo bien que lo estamos haciendo. Pero Dios, mamá. Es tan difícil el hecho de que probablemente hice lo incorrecto. Para Violet, y para… para _él_.

Mamá estuvo en silencio por un minuto.

—¿Quieres contactarlo, Izzy?

—No lo sé —dije, con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos—. Ni siquiera sé quién es él ahora… y siento que él tiene todo el derecho de odiarme por lo que hice.

—Él está bien —dijo en voz baja—. Tiene un trabajo en el hospital… solía venir a la biblioteca para estudiar entre sus turnos en el restaurante mientras trabajaba para conseguir su título. Aún es apuesto. Creo que vive al otro lado del pueblo, por el parque. Y tiene una novia. Lauren, um… Lauren Mallory, creo.

Asentí, recordando a una hermosa rubia que iba unos cuantos grados detrás de nosotros en la escuela.

—¿Parece que es feliz? ¿Con su vida? Sé que no hablas demasiado con él, pero es un pueblo pequeño…

—Veo a su madre en la librería un poco, de hecho. Y ella es parte de nuestro club de lectura. Siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro cuando habla de él. Creo que él es feliz.

—Bien. Quiero que lo sea —dije con honestidad.

Sí quería que él fuera feliz. Solo esperaba que las decisiones que tomé años atrás no afectaran su felicidad.

* * *

 **Hola, hola :D**

 **Aquí estoy con una nueva traducción para ustedes *lanza confeti* espero que este primer capítulo las haya dejado con la intriga y se animen a regresar al segundo :P**

 **Preguntas frecuentes:**

 **-¿Final feliz? Sí**

 **-¿Cuántos capítulos son? 27**

 **-¿Son cortos? Como FOTM, no, son un poco más largos.**

 **-¿Frecuencia de actualizaciones? Lo de siempre: lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

 **Si tienen otra duda, adelante ;)**

 **Estoy muy emocionada por leer todos sus reviews con sus impresiones de este primer capítulo, no saben lo mucho que me emociona iniciar una nueva traducción con ustedes :D**

 **Me despido por ahora, pero nos leemos el próximo miércoles, ¡saludos!**

 **x**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Violet tenía el sueño profundo. Siempre lo había tenido, incluso cuando era una bebé. Era casi medianoche cuando me metí en mi vieja cama con ella, pero me quedé despierta un poco más. La miré dormir por la que tenía que ser la millonésima vez y nunca me cansaba de hacerlo.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando me di cuenta de que todas las cosas que había experimentado con ella nunca podrían repetirse para su padre, y eso era por mi culpa. No había descubierto que estaba embarazada hasta que dejé este pueblo, pero después de que lo hice, me enfrenté a una decisión. E incluso aunque ahora no estuviera demasiado orgullosa de esa decisión que había tomado, había sido algo bastante aterrador en ese entonces y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo había llamado una, dos, tres veces. Dejé un mensaje. Él nunca contestó, o llamó de vuelta. Lo tomé como una señal y de ahí, nunca miré atrás.

Pero ahora, mientras miraba a mi durmiente hija, todo lo que veía era a él. Ella tenía mis rizos castaños, pero todo lo demás… sus ojos verdes, labios llenos, sonrisa torcida. Ella era su pequeño clon, y cualquiera que lo conociera sabría de inmediato que ella era su hija. Y porque todo mundo conocía a todo mundo en este pequeño pueblo, tenía que decírselo más temprano que tarde.

* * *

—Mamá, ¿tienes su dirección? —pregunté, tratando de mantener mi tono neutral y conversacional mientras lavábamos los trastes la mañana siguiente, ella lavando mientras yo secaba.

—No creo que tenga su dirección actual, pero estoy seguro que tu papá sabe —contestó, mirando hacia la sala de estar, en donde mi papá y Violet estaban frente a la televisión.

—¡Vi, retrocede un poco! —llamé, esperando hasta que ella lo hiciera antes de girarme de nuevo hacia mi madre—. Tengo que hablar con él —suspiré—. Necesito hacerlo… ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Cinco años es demasiado tiempo —dijo con un tono brusco.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería escucharlo ahora. Había tomado horribles decisiones en el pasado, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias, sin importar lo difícil que eso sería. Porque sabía que esto era lo mejor no solo para él, sino también para nuestra hija.

Ella solo tenía cinco, y aunque había preguntado cosas con anterioridad, el problema con su padre no estando presente no se había vuelto muy serio. Ayudaba que una de sus amigas de su grupo de juegos también fuera criada por una madre soltera, y ella no había comenzado a preguntar dónde estaba su padre. Mientras más lo pensaba, más enferma me sentía. ¿Y si mi decisión egoísta la lastimaba de alguna forma?

¿Y si me las había arreglado para dañar su no existente relación con su padre más allá de la reparación?

* * *

—Vive con su novia —advirtió papá, sosteniendo el pedazo de papel con su dirección escrita en su mano—. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

—Estoy segura —dije, pero escuché mi propia voz temblar—. En serio, papá. Puedo hacer esto. Tomé esta decisión, y ahora es momento de enfrentar sus consecuencias. Tengo que hacer esto.

Papá asintió, y me tendió el pedazo de papel sin decir otra palabra.

Lo miré por un largo tiempo, pero no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo.

Miré el espejo en mi camino a la puerta, satisfecha con mi apariencia pero también dándome cuenta de que me veía completamente diferente a la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Era una adulta ahora, y él también. Éramos personas diferentes. Pero ahora, estábamos unidos por el resto de nuestras vidas a través de la vida de la hija que le había ocultado.

* * *

La puerta principal era roja.

Tomé un profundo respiro mientras miraba la puerta, sosteniendo con fuerza el volante del auto de mamá. La puerta del garaje de la casa estaba abierta, y el único auto aparcado ahí era el mismo que él conducía cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Era otro recordatorio de lo familiares que solíamos ser. Hubo un momento en el que sabíamos todo lo que se debería saber del otro.

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora apenas y nos conocíamos.

Sostuve mi bolso con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia la casa, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho. Sentía como si fuera a desmayarme mientras me estiraba por el timbre, pero lo hice de todas maneras.

Unos cuantos momentos pasaron, pero luego la puerta se abrió y estuve frente a frente a Edward Cullen por primera vez en seis años.

* * *

 **Edward Cullen**

El día comenzó de la misma forma que cualquier otro lunes.

Trabajé tres turnos de doce horas esta semana, y dado que hoy tenía el día libre, me desperté a las siete en lugar de las seis. Hice mi usual desayuno, y despedí a Lauren con un beso en la puerta cuando se fue a su trabajo como profesora de alumnos de tercer grado en la Primaria de Forks.

Traté de tomar ventaja de mi paz y silencio para ordenar mi mente, pero estaba teniendo problemas con eso.

El tiempo parecía pasar más rápido mientras más viejo me volvía. No me estaba volviendo más joven, y como Lauren amaba recordarme, era momento de comenzar a establecerme.

Habíamos estado juntos por los últimos dos años, y aunque amaba a Lauren, últimamente me había sentido aún más reservado acerca de dar un paso más. Quería casarme, y quería niños, pero… quizá las cosas no estaban bien. Pero al mismo tiempo, quizá lo estaba, y solo no podía reconocerlo porque estaba colgado de la chica que salió de mi vida y de este pueblo seis años atrás.

* * *

El timbre sonó, lo que me sorprendió. No estaba esperando a nadie, o algún paquete, y los miembros de mi familia no tendrían la decencia de realmente tocar el timbre antes de entrar a mi casa.

Pero luego abrí la puerta, y ya no estaba sorprendido. Estaba en shock.

No había visto a Bella Swan desde el día en que terminamos, cuando éramos prácticamente niños. Ella rompió mi corazón, y creo que también rompí el de ella.

—¿Bella? —pregunté con incredulidad, mirándola. Era Bella, claro, pero no la Bella que conocí antes. Era más grande, obviamente, yo también lo era. Pero había algo diferente que parecía ir más allá de la edad. Ella nunca había estado tan compuesta, y aunque siempre había sido hermosa, esa belleza había aumentado mientras crecía.

—Hola, Edward —dijo, sonriendo con nerviosismo. La vi juguetear con el cierre de su chaqueta, un hábito nervioso de cuando éramos adolescentes del que obviamente no se había podido deshacer—. Es lindo verte.

—Sí… —contesté, pasando una mano por mi cabello—. Um, ¿quieres pasar?

Ella asintió, y retrocedí y dejé abierta la puerta para ella.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté incómodamente mientras entraba a la casa.

—Bien, bien —dijo, mirando alrededor con curiosidad—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo para mostrarme que ella también estaba incómoda.

—Definitivamente —acordé—. Creo que la última vez que nos vimos, me arrojaste un anillo de promesa a la cabeza y me dijiste que no querías volver a verme nunca más.

—Tengo el mismo recuerdo —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo siento por eso.

—Nah, no te preocupes —dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Siempre tuviste una terrible puntería.

Ella sonrió de nuevo ante eso.

—Supongo que no puedo discutirte eso.

—Además, creo que quizá haya hecho algo para provocar esa reacción —añadí—. Yo solo… no pensé que saldrías del pueblo antes de que pudiéramos arreglarlo.

—Realmente no vine aquí para recordar todo eso —dijo Bella rápidamente, arrugando la nariz—. Esperaba que pudiéramos, um, hablar. Acerca de cosas importantes.

—Por supuesto —dije y le señalé para que se sentara en la mesa de la cocina mientras me sentaba frente a ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Edward… Dios, no sé cómo decir esto —comenzó, y empezaba a preocuparme—. Cuando me fui, planeé nunca volver. Quería alejarme de este pequeño pueblo, y descubrir quién era en realidad —empezó a explicar, pero parecía como si estuviera presa del pánico—. Yo… bueno, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero un par de semanas después de que me fui, ¿traté de llamarte algunas veces? Y, um, ¿creo que dejé un mensaje o dos?

—Sí… siento no haberte llamado de vuelta, pero, uh… estaba un poco molesto —expliqué con vergüenza, y ella asintió.

—Lo entiendo. Es solo que… te llamé por una razón. Y era importante. Debí de haber intentado llamarte de nuevo, o volver para verte, pero perdí el valor. Lo siento tanto, Edward.

La miré, confundido y un poco asustado. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir que era tan difícil? ¿Y qué tenía que ver conmigo?

—Cuando dejé Forks, planeé nunca volver —repitió—. Pero debí haberlo hecho. Edward, yo… yo descubrí que estaba embarazada. Ahí fue cuando intenté llamarte.

Ella estaba llorando ahora, y aún estaba confundido, pero también en shock. ¿Embarazada? Bella había estado embarazada. Con mi bebé. Y eso significaba…

—¿Qué… qué demonios quieres decir? —pregunté, parándome de la mesa abruptamente—. Bella, ¿qué está pasando?

—Estaba embarazada y tuve un bebé —confesó—. Tuve a tu bebé. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

—Tú… tuviste a mi bebé. —La miré, mis manos en mi cabello y mis ojos ensanchados—. Bella…

Bella tuvo a mi bebé. Cinco, hacía casi seis años. Tenía un bebé. No, no un bebé. Un niño.

—Lo siento —repitió—. Lo arruiné. Dios, lo arruiné tanto. Pensé que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero ahora… sé que no lo hice. Tenía que volver a Forks, pero sabía que no podía volver sin decirte. Lo siento tanto.

—Qué… ni siquiera sé qué decir —dije, dejando de hablar por la incredulidad—. Bella, ¡qué mierda!

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y una tormenta de emociones me invadió. No entendía cómo me sentía, y no podía ponerlo en palabras. Nada tenía sentido.

No solo tenía un niño, sino que me había perdido… de todo. El embarazo. El nacimiento. Noches sin dormir con un infante. Enseñarle a caminar, hablar… todo. Preescolar, y luego la escuela primaria. Eran casi seis años en los que había estado completamente ausente. Y ni siquiera había sido por decisión propia. Eso era lo que dolía más.

Estaba furioso. Y estaba herido. Pero había un sentimiento más grande surgiendo. Sabía que lo que era más importante es que tenía un niño, y Bella era la manera para llegar a él… o ella.

—¿Es… es un niño o una niña? —pregunté, sorprendido por la calma en mi voz.

Ella parecía sorprendida, también, cuando lentamente me deslicé de nuevo en mi silla.

—Um… um, niña —dijo finalmente Bella—. Ella es una niña. Violet. Violet Lane.

—Dime. Dímelo todo —dije, casi como un ruego—. Todo.

* * *

 **Bueno, el secreto ha sido revelado, ¿qué piensan que pase después?**

 **Muchas gracias por su respuesta ante el primer capítulo, no saben lo mucho que me emociona ver todos sus likes, fav´s, follows y claro, sus reviews, gracias a:**

 **Noelia, tulgarita, somas, Paola Lightwood, jupy, Molly, leahdecall, Cary Ale Navas, Alfa, soledad cullen, patymdn, JeiRaawr, Tahirizhita grey pattz, freedom2604, ariyasy, Tata XOXO, Chayley Costa, Gabs Frape, LeidaJim, Gabriela Cullen, Cavandano13, saraipineda44, Caniqui, carolaaproboste v, SweetSorrow16Love y Yani B.**

 **Gracias también a las lectoras silenciosas! Anímense a dejar su review, me muero por escuchas todas sus opiniones ;)**

 **No se les olvide su review y nos leemos el viernes :)**

 **x**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Habíamos comenzado a salir el verano antes de nuestro primer año de preparatoria, y por un largo tiempo, todo fue perfecto. Él fue mi todo, mi primer todo, y planeábamos estar juntos por siempre.

Eso cambió, pero lo hizo gradualmente. Y no solamente se trataba de nosotros. Después de graduarnos de la preparatoria, comencé a sentirme atrapada… en este pueblo, y en nuestra relación. Era solo que sentía que ya no tenía una opción. Para todos los demás, nuestro futuro estaba planeado a la perfección. Edward y yo nos casaríamos, y luego tendríamos un montón de bebés mientras Edward iba a la escuela para convertirse en doctor justo como su padre. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que quería eso para nuestro futuro, también. Pero creo que lo quería por las razones equivocadas.

Ya estaba planeando en irme, y esperaba que quizá Edward quisiera venir conmigo. Quizá podríamos escribir un nuevo futuro para nosotros, uno que también involucrara el encontrarme a mí misma y lo que quería en la vida.

Pero en su lugar, terminamos y terminé quitándome el anillo de promesa que él me había dado cuando teníamos dieciséis y dejando el pueblo.

Sabía que había roto su corazón esa noche, pero su indisposición para comprometerse y cambiar nuestros planes para que yo pudiera ser feliz, también había roto mi corazón.

* * *

 **Entonces...**

—Solo digo que quizá podamos repensar nuestros planes. Es solo que ya no sé qué es lo que quiero —admití.

—Déjame entender esto. ¿Quieres que empaquemos y dejemos el único lugar que hemos conocido en nuestra vida solo porque de repente no sabes lo que quieres? —Edward podía ser un poco terco algunas veces, y ya podía decir que ésta sería una de esas veces—. Porque yo sí sé lo que quiero. Quiero terminar la escuela y trabajar aquí en el hospital como mi papá. Quiero construir una casa en el terreno que mi abuelo me dejó y quiero envejecer ahí… contigo. Quiero casarme contigo y tener hijos contigo. Quiero hacer todo lo que nosotros planeamos.

—¿Pero qué si hay más para mí en algún lado? —pregunté—. ¿Más para nosotros?

Él me miró por un largo momento, confundido y un poco herido.

—¿Quieres renunciar a mi futuro por un _"¿qué sí?"_?

Me fui quince minutos después, sin el anillo de promesa que él me había dado años atrás y con el corazón roto. Y dejé el pueblo menos de una semana después.

* * *

 **Ahora...**

Dejé salir un profundo respiro, sintiendo algo del enorme peso que descansaba sobre mis hombros levantarse. Aún tenía mucho por lo que disculparme, y había ocasionado un daño más allá de la reparación, pero al menos él parecía estar algo calmado. Por todo lo que había hecho, él tenía todo el derecho de estar furioso y rehusarse a hablarme. En su lugar, él quería saber todo lo que le había forzado a perderse.

Y tenía todo el derecho.

—Ella… ella es perfecta —dije, sonriendo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas—. Lo siento tanto, Edward —repetí—. Lamento haberte mantenido alejado de ella, siento que no la hayas podido conocer… o saber de ella, hasta ahora.

—Esa es una discusión para otra ocasión —dijo con firmeza—. Sí, tenemos mucho que discutir. Y no me malentiendas, estoy… estoy furioso acerca de esto. Pero quiero saber. Quiero saber de mi hija antes de pasar a cómo pudiste hacerme esto.

Él tenía razón. Sabía que la tenía.

—Traje fotografías —dije, estirándome en mi bolso por el pequeño álbum que mi mamá usualmente conservaba con ella. Solo tenía como treinta fotografías, pero eran todas las que tenía aquí a mi disposición de cuando ella era bebé—. Y tengo unas muchas más recientes en mi teléfono.

Edward se quedó en silencio mientras miraba el álbum que le ofrecía, y observó cada fotografía por un largo tiempo. Lo miré, y sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía mientras lo miraba. Sus dedos pasaron por el rostro de Violet en una fotografía, una que mi mamá nos había tomado poco después de su nacimiento. Me veía fatal, pero Violet estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

Él rio ante la fotografía de ella en su primer cumpleaños, su rostro cubierto con pastel de chocolate y merengue púrpura.

—Dios, ella luce justo como yo —dijo en voz baja—. Incluso cuando era bebé.

—Incluso más ahora —coincidí mientras sostenía mi teléfono hacia él. La foto más reciente que tenía de ella estaba ahí, una que había tomado solo tres días antes, de ella sosteniendo algunos de los nuevos productos que estábamos probando para el próximo lanzamiento.

—¿Qué está sosteniendo? —preguntó, tomando mi teléfono y estudiando la foto—. Tiene su nombre en él.

—Um, sí —dije, de repente sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. Este hombre solía conocerme hasta el alma. Y ahora… mis decisiones nos habían llevado a ser casi extraños de nuevo, solamente unidos a través de una hermosa niña pequeña que tenía partes iguales de él y de mí—. De hecho esos son algunos productos de mi línea. Está nombrada por ella, de ahí que su nombre esté en la caja.

—Guau. ¿Tienes tu propia línea? —preguntó con incredulidad, mirándome—. ¿De qué es?

Me reí incómodamente, pero tomé mi teléfono de vuelta cuando él me lo ofreció.

—De hecho, es maquillaje —expliqué—. Realmente me involucré en el maquillaje después de que me fui. Comencé a trabajar en el área de maquillaje en una tienda departamental y luego comencé a trabajar como maquillista. Y luego solo tuvo un efecto de bola de nieve a partir de ahí.

—¿Dónde te dirigiste? —preguntó—. ¿Cuando te fuiste?

—Chicago —contesté—. Pensé en ir a Nueva York pero mi camioneta no llegó tan lejos.

Él solo asintió, su atención ya estaba de nuevo en el álbum.

—¿Por qué la mantuviste alejada de mí, Bella? —preguntó después de finalmente llegar a la última página del álbum—. De algún modo puedo comprender por qué no me lo dijiste de inmediato. Pero han pasado años. Cinco años. Ella… ya no es un bebé, es una pequeña persona. Mi hija. Nuestra hija.

—No lo sé —contesté con honestidad—. Me dije desde el inicio que era lo mejor. Sé que no es verdad. Supongo que fue la única manera en la que podía soportarlo.

Edward aún estaba mirándome.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo fríamente—. No es como si no supieras cómo encontrarme, Bella. O como si tu familia no viviera a tres jodidas millas de aquí. O que… que yo fuera un mal tipo o algo así. Sé que quizá no fui el mejor en aquel entonces, pero nunca he sido un mal tipo.

—No, sé… que no eres un mal tipo, Edward.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Nunca hubo algo aquí para mí.

—Guau, muchas gracias. Y estoy seguro de que tu familia también aprecia eso —soltó Edward, su previa calma desaparecía cada vez más.

—No me refería a eso. No había nada aquí para mí. Tenía a mi familia, tenía mis amigos, y sí, te tenía a ti. Pero no podía quedarme aquí por otras personas. Este lugar no es para mí, Edward, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca lo ha sido. No tenía prospectos aquí más que… más que casarme contigo y quedarme en casa con nuestros hijos mientras tú trabajabas en la escuela de medicina y te convertías en doctor justo como tu papá.

—Sí, bueno, eso no pasó, ¿o sí? —dijo Edward con amargura—. ¿Por qué no podías… no lo sé, decirme eso?

Suspiré, masajeándome la frente.

—¿Podemos no hablar de esa parte de las cosas justo ahora? Vine aquí a decirte acerca de tu hija, y ver de dónde quieres partir.

—¿De dónde quiero partir? Bueno, para empezar, quiero conocer a mi hija. Dios… —Dejó de hablar por un momento, su cuerpo hundiéndose mientras la ira parecía dejarlo momentáneamente—. ¿Ella sabe de mí, Bella? ¿Ha… ha preguntado por mí?

—Un poco —admití—. Pero no demasiado hasta ahora. No se ha dado cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo… lo que le he arrebatado. Y tú. Sé que tengo que vivir con la decisión que tomé, y que es mi culpa, pero quiero comenzar a arreglar este problema. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Tan furioso como estoy… y tan herido como estoy, puedo apreciar que estés aquí ahora. Porque quiero conocerla, necesito conocerla. Ahora.

Me sentía tan aliviada de que él fuera tan comprensivo, considerando todo lo que había hecho y lo mal que había manejado esto, pero sabía que no sería lo mejor para Violet el de repente arrojar a Edward a su vida sin ninguna advertencia.

—Déjame hablar con ella primero —imploré—. Esto es enorme, y no quiero abrumarla y herirla más.

—Bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Um… hablaré con ella esta noche. Mis padres no estarán en el pueblo mañana, y si todo sale bien… quizá podamos almorzar mañana. Los tres, quiero decir.

Era más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero eran las consecuencias que tenía que enfrentar. Edward merecía conocer a su hija, y no podía mantenerla alejada por más tiempo.

* * *

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, bebé? —pregunté, atrayendo a Violet a mi regazo.

—¡Mamá! Soy demasiado grande —protestó, pero se quedó en mi regazo de todos modos.

La abracé con fuerza, y mi corazón dolió. Ella era la mejor parte de mi vida, pero le había negado a su padre ese privilegio.

—¿Te divertiste con el abuelo? —pregunté, tratando de enfocarme en la tarea que tenía.

—Sí —dijo con rapidez—. Vimos una película, y fuimos a visitar a la abuela al trabajo. ¡Y conseguí una tarjeta de la biblioteca! —exclamó, saltando de mi regazo y yendo directamente por su mochila. Sacó la tarjeta de la Biblioteca Pública de Forks y me la presentó con orgullo—. ¿Ves? La abuela dijo que podía conseguir cualquier libro con ella. El abuelo me ayudó a escoger uno.

Miré la tarjeta, amando como había garabateado su nombre en su horrible caligrafía de cinco años. _Violet Lane Swan_. Había pensado en darle el apellido de su padre cuando nació, y no estaba segura de por qué no lo hice.

Me di cuenta de que Violet seguía hablando, así que rápidamente volví a ponerle atención.

—¿Lo ves? El abuelo dijo que a ti también te gustaba este libro cuando eras pequeña —estaba diciendo.

Sonreí ante el libro que sostenía, había sido mi favorito, y también de Jasper, cuando éramos niños.

—¡Sí me gustaba este libro! —exclamé, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago—. Lo amaba. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gusta?

—También lo amo —coincidió Violet, pasando las páginas.

—¿Violet? Deja el libro por un momento, bebé, y ven a sentarte conmigo de nuevo —dije, atrayéndola a mi regazo sin ninguna protesta de su parte.

Inhalé su dulce esencia, y besé su suave piel. La había extrañado hoy, y solamente habían sido unas cuantas horas. Algo acerca de volver aquí me volvía más sentimental que nunca.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó Violet, y me reí.

—No, cariño, no estás en problemas —prometí—. Solo quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que yo hice hoy. ¿Quieres escuchar?

—Oh —contestó con un poco de alivio en su voz—. ¡Sí!

—Fui a ver a un viejo amigo —comencé, mi voz era baja—. Uno que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Um, Vi, ¿recuerdas el día que te dije acerca de las mamis y los papis? ¿Que a veces, incluso aunque aman mucho a sus bebés, no pueden estar juntos?

Ella solo asintió, y continué.

»Bueno, el amigo al que fui a ver hoy, era en realidad tu papi.

—Pensé… pensé que papi no estaba con nosotras.

—No lo ha estado, pero eso es solo porque cuando tú naciste, mami fue un poco egoísta y decidió que sería mejor si te quedabas solo conmigo. Pero es no es justo, ¿o sí? No para ti, y no para tu papi.

—¿Y por qué papi no ha venido a visitarme? —preguntó, y la expresión en su rostro realmente hizo que me despreciara a mí misma.

—Nena, papi ni siquiera sabía que era un papi —expliqué—. Porque pensé que él no necesitaba saber. Pero eso estuvo mal de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tu papi sabe de ti, y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. ¿Eso suena bien para ti? ¿Quieres conocerlo?

No tenía idea si estaba haciendo esto bien. Quizá debí haberlo pensado más, o consultarlo con alguien. ¿Y si solo estaba arruinando más las cosas?

—Sí —dijo Violet simplemente.

—Oh, bien, nena. Lamento que no lo hayas podido conocer antes. Esto es mi culpa, ¿sí? Mami se equivocó. Fui mala.

—¿Te castigaron? —preguntó Violet, su rostro angelical estaba serio—. Porque siempre me castigas cuando soy mala.

Me reí, porque ella parecía estar bien. Me había equivocado, pero quizá no era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Bueno, Violet también lo sabe ahora. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Cómo creen que se de su encuentro con Edward?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review, espero que las lectoras silenciosas se animen a dejar uno porque me muero por conocer todas sus opiniones; gracias a:**

 **Cinti, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Dess Cullen, Cary, Noelia, jupy, debynoe, Chayley Costa, bbluelilas, Paola Lightwood, soledad cullen, Leahdecall, aizen63, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Tata XOXO, sararipineda44, carolaaproboste v, cavendano13 y freedom2604.**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el siguiente lunes ;)**

 **xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—¿Qué quieres usar hoy, cariño? —pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas a Violet en la planta de los pies mientras ella estaba acostada en la cama que aún compartíamos.

Apenas habíamos terminado de desayunar con mis padres, y luego los despedimos para su viaje a Seattle. No había muchos cambios con Jasper, y aunque estaba desesperada de ver a mi hermano, sabía que esto venía primero. Podría verlo mañana. De esa manera podía mantener esto, lo que estaba pasando hoy con mi hija, como mi principal preocupación hoy.

—Mis botas de lluvia —contestó entre risas, pateando con los pies—. Y mi vestido azul.

Obedecí, sacando la ropa del armario y sus botas de la maleta.

—También necesitarás un impermeable —dije, dejándola vestirse mientras me ponía mis zapatos y calcetines.

—¿Me maquillas? —preguntó Violet, batiendo sus pestañas hacia mi después de ponerse su vestido y las botas.

Usualmente no me gustaba ponerle maquillaje a mi bebé, incluso aunque fuera mi pasión en la vida y en lo que estaba construyendo mi futuro. Pero Violet lo amaba, sin importar que el "maquillaje" que le ponía solo era un poco de bálsamo labial y polvo traslúcido. También presentía que quería verse más bonita en la anticipación de conocer a su padre. Así que accedí, incluso dejé que usara un poco de máscara transparente en las pestañas.

Ella era tan hermosa y, nuevamente, noté lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.

—¿Estás nerviosa, bebé? —pregunté, mirándola mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

—No lo sé —dijo con simpleza, mirándose en el espejo—. ¿A él… a él le agradaré? —preguntó de repente y me hundí en el arrepentimiento.

Mi hija nunca tendría que preguntarme eso. Y era mi culpa que lo hiciera.

—Por supuesto, Vi —dije, exhalando con fuerza—. Él te amará. Justo como yo lo hago.

* * *

Nos sentamos en el auto, el que Jasper había manejado cuando estaba en la preparatoria, afuera del restaurante donde habíamos accedido a encontrarnos con Edward.

Violet se había movido al asiento del pasajero después de aparcar, y estábamos esperando por él.

—¿Es él? —preguntó, riendo mientras señalaba a un hombre mayor entrando al restaurante—. ¿O él? —Señalaba a cada hombre que pasaba, sin importar su edad. Al menos parecía divertirse con eso.

—Eres tan boba —señalé, amando su sonrisa juguetona.

Le sonreí de vuelta, pero mi sonrisa se cayó de mis labios mientras notaba a Edward aparcar en el restaurante en su viejo Volvo. Lo miré mientras salía del auto, apresurándose a entrar para evitar la ligera lluvia que estaba cayendo. Estaba usando la ropa del hospital, y parecía nervioso.

—Era él, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Violet, sus ojos estaban ligeramente ensanchados.

—Claro que sí —contesté, tratando de sonar normal—. ¿Estás lista para entrar?

Estuvo callada por un momento, sus ojos pegados a la puerta del restaurante. Pero luego me miró, y aunque había estado muy nerviosa, ella me calmó.

—Sí —dijo, incluso me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos tomamos de las manos mientras cruzamos la puerta, y Edward se giró, sus ojos inmediatamente se fueron a Violet. Ella en realidad nunca había sido tímida, pero hoy estaba encogida a mi lado.

—Violet —llamé, agachándome un poco para estar a su nivel—. Violet, quiero que conozcas a Edward. Él… él es tu papá —dije, mirándola a los ojos.

—Hola, Violet —dijo Edward, un poco incómodo—. Es muy, muy bueno conocerte. Yo, um, te traje algo —tartamudeó, estirando la mano en su bolsillo—. Espero te guste.

Ella miró con ojos ensanchados mientras él sostenía hacia ella lo que parecía ser un collar.

—Adelante —dije, dándole un empujoncito—. Puedes tomarlo.

Violet lo hizo, sosteniéndolo hacia mí para que pudiera verlo. Era un collar, un sencillo dije púrpura en una corta cadena plateada.

—Gracias —dijo, mirándolo—. ¿Puedo usarlo?

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo Edward, tomándolo de vuelta y luchando con el seguro. Violet se puso de espaldas a él para que pudiera poner la cadena alrededor de su cuello, y él hizo contacto visual conmigo. Lucía aterrorizado, pero también emocionado. Ni siquiera podía imaginar qué era lo que estaba sintiendo; lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a tomar una mesa —dije momentos después, apretando la mano de Violet en la mía.

Edward asintió y lo seguimos hacia una mesa en el fondo del lugar.

—¿Eres doctor? —preguntó Violet después de que nos sentamos, mirando la ropa azul que Edward usaba.

—No, soy enfermero —contestó Edward—. Pensé en ser doctor, pero, bueno, no era para mí.

Esas eran noticias para mí. Después de todo, antes, Edward había hecho más que "pensar" en ser doctor. Prácticamente había estado escrito en piedra; era en lo que su plan para "nuestro" futuro se basaba. Obviamente eso no había pasado, y me preguntaba por qué. Eventualmente él cambió de opinión, ¿por qué no pudo haber hecho eso por mí?

—Aunque mi papá es doctor —decía Edward—. Ambos trabajamos en el hospital de aquí.

Violet asintió, luciendo curiosa.

—¿Ese es mi abuelito? —preguntó, arrugando la nariz—. Porque el abuelito Charlie ya es mi abuelito. Él me ayudó a conseguir mi credencial de la biblioteca ayer. ¿La ves? —Sacó el libro que había conseguido de la biblioteca ayer de su mochila y se lo mostró con emoción a Edward.

Él lucía un poco perdido, así que hablé. Sabía que Violet, como todos los niños de su edad, iban a una milla por minuto y obviamente, Edward era completamente nuevo en esto. No lo culpaba.

—No, Vi, tú tienes dos abuelos y dos abuelas —expliqué mientras Edward miraba el libro con lo que parecía ser genuino interés—. El abuelito Charlie y la abuelita Rae son mis padres, así que… los, um, los padres de tu papi son tus otros abuelitos.

La atención de Violet ya estaba en su libro y me tomé un momento para darme cuenta de que no solamente había mantenido a Edward fuera de la vida de Violet, ella tenía otro set entero de familiares que ni siquiera conocía.

—Toma, bebé —dije de repente, buscando en mi bolso y encontrando dos monedas—. Veo una máquina de chicles por allá, ¿por qué no vas por uno para ti y Edward? Tu papá, quiero decir. Te pediré palitos de pollo cuando vengan a tomar nuestra orden.

Ella tomó las monedas y corrió con felicidad, tomé un profundo respiro antes de girarme hacia Edward.

—Lo siento —dije con rapidez—. Me sentí un poco abrumada. ¿Tuviste… la oportunidad de decirles a tus padres? ¿O tu hermana?

—Ah, no, no en realidad —admitió Edward—. Quería un poco de tiempo para procesar todo esto, antes de decirles. Aunque probablemente debería ir hacia allá cuando terminemos aquí —dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Las palabras vuelan muy rápido por aquí —añadió oscuramente.

Asentí en acuerdo, este era un pueblo pequeño, y esa era una de las razones por las que esto pasó tan rápido. Si querías ser quien le dijera algo a alguien después de que se hiciera público, entonces tenías que actuar rápido.

—¿No tienes que trabajar? —pregunté, señalando su ropa después de que la mesera viniera y rápidamente nos tomara la orden.

—Usualmente trabajo tres turnos de doce horas a la semana —dijo—. Pero hoy tomé un medio día… trabajé de las seis de la mañana al medio día. Imaginé que necesitaba la tarde para… ya sabes, pensar las cosas. Además no quería apresurar nuestro almuerzo. O mi tiempo con ella. Dios, Bella… ella es perfecta, ¿no es así? Y parece tan lista.

—Aquí están. —Violet volvió abruptamente a la mesa, sin aliento pero feliz mientras sostenía dos chicles, uno púrpura, uno verde—. Saqué el púrpura —le dijo a Edward—. Porque púrpura es otra palabra para "Violet". ¿Sabías eso? —Ella no esperó por su respuesta para continuar su parloteo—. Y el púrpura es mi favorito. Tú puedes tener el verde. ¿Te gusta el verde? Si no, le tienes que pedir a mami otra moneda.

Edward solo sonrió hacia ella mientras aceptaba el chicle verde.

—Bueno, también me gusta el púrpura, pero el verde es mi favorito.

Violet le sonrió de vuelta, metiéndose el chicle púrpura en la boca y masticándolo.

—El verde también es el favorito de mami —le informó, y sentí mis mejillas colorearse un poco. Ella estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto, verde era mi color favorito, y lo había sido desde que tenía trece, primero por los ojos verdes de Edward, y luego por esos mismos ojos verdes en nuestra hija.

Me senté en silencio por un momento y miré mientras mi hija y su padre hablaban. Y hablar fue lo que hicieron. Incluso después de que nuestra comida llegara, ellos hablaron. Violet lucía enamorada, y sabía que amaba la bien merecida atención que él le estaba dando.

Y si Violet estaba enamorada, entonces ni siquiera sabía cómo describir a Edward. Él lucía como el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

* * *

Nos quedamos uno al lado del otro mientras veíamos a Violet jugar en los columpios, y se sentía extraño estar tan cerca de él de nuevo.

—Y… ¿has estado bien? —pregunté, sin quitar los ojos de Violet.

—Sí —dijo Edward—. Bastante bien.

Asentí, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

—¿Ella… ella es lo que esperabas? —pregunté, señalando a Violet.

—No —dijo Edward con simpleza, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ella es más. Yo… la amo, Bella. ¿Eso es normal? Ni siquiera la conozco. Pero la amo.

—Yo también la amé con rapidez —le aseguré—. Es bastante fácil de amar. Y es nuestra, después de todo. Creo que nuestros corazones saben eso.

—Me preocupaba que me odiara —continuó Edward—. Porque no he estado alrededor. Estuve despierto la mayor parte de la noche preocupándome.

—Ella no te odia. Le dije la verdad, que tú no sabías sobre ella. Que la mantuve solo para mí. Pero incluso aunque las cosas no hubieran pasado así, ella aún te amaría. Así es Violet.

—Aún no entiendo cómo es que pudiste hacer esto. Mantenerla alejada de mí. ¿De qué es lo que me he perdido, Bella?

—Lo siento —susurré, repitiendo las palabras pero sabiendo que no ayudaban—. Desearía retroceder el tiempo y cambiarlo.

Él asintió, sin decir nada más.

El silencio entre nosotros se mantuvo por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

 **Edward Cullen**

—Hola, ¿comida china está bien para cenar? —dijo Lauren a modo de saludo, besándome en los labios mientras entraba a la sala—. No me siento con ganas de cocinar hoy.

Eso no era nuevo, Lauren no se había sentido con ganas de cocinar en los dos años que llevábamos juntos. Si yo no cocinaba, entonces sería comida para llevar en la casa Cullen-Mallory.

—Está bien —dije ausentemente, pasando los canales en la televisión—. Puerco frito y arroz para mí. —La escuché llamar para pedir nuestra orden, y luego se unió a mí en el sofá.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy? —preguntó, deslizando sus manos bajo el borde de mi camiseta mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

—Bien —dije, alejándome de sus frías manos—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase hoy? ¿Y tu reunión?

La escuché con poca atención mientras hablaba, pero todo en lo que podía enfocarme era en Violet y nuestra tarde juntos.

—Edward… —Las manos de Lauren aún estaban en mí, y reconocí el tono de su voz—. ¿Has pensado en lo que dije la otra noche?

—Un poco —mentí, tratando de no mirarla.

—No nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes —me recordó… de nuevo—. ¿Y cuál es el punto de postergarlo? Vivimos juntos, ambos tenemos nuestras carreras… hemos estado juntos por dos años. Vamos, Edward. Tienes que darme algo aquí. ¿Acaso no me amas?

Suspiré, odiando su método de persuasión.

—Lauren, no hagas esto —dije con irritación—. Sabes que te amo. Eso no significa que esté listo para todo eso. ¿No podemos ser felices con lo que tenemos ahora? Sí, no nos estamos volviendo más jóvenes. Pero tengo veinticinco, no cuarenta. Y tú solamente tienes veintitrés. No creo que necesitemos preocuparnos por nuestros relojes biológicos por ahora.

—Serías un gran padre —dijo Lauren en voz baja, y sentí como si me hubieran pateado los intestinos.

Yo era padre. Ahora, ¿cómo se suponía que le dijera eso a mi novia?

* * *

A pesar de que había planeado hablar con mis padres y mi hermana después de mi tarde con Bella y Violet, me había acobardado.

Mi relación con mi padre se había arruinado después de que me enfocara en la enfermería en lugar de seguir sus pasos y convertirme en doctor. Aunque pensaba que él y mi madre respetaban que era mi decisión, él no ocultaba el hecho de que estaba decepcionado por mi "potencial desperdiciado". Mi madre, siempre queriendo mantener la paz, hizo todo lo posible para acercarnos. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, las cosas no eran tan malas como pudieron haber sido… solo era un poco incómodo.

Sabía que les tenía que decir de Violet. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Después de todo, apenas tenía unos días que sabía de la existencia de mi hija. Y había pasado un total de cuatro horas con ella. Ya estaba completamente enamorado de ella, por supuesto, pero no sabía cómo funcionaban estas cosas. Ella no había llegado a mi vida con lentitud. No tuve nueve meses para pensar en mi futuro hijo, o para acostumbrarme a la idea de ser padre.

Ahora me encontraba en el porche de mis padres, aún inseguro de qué es lo que diría.

Pero ahora sabía lo que era estar alejado de la vida de Violet, y no les desearía ese sentimiento a mis padres. Postergándolo más, probablemente solo los lastimaría. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

 **Varias cosas pasaron en el capítulo pero, ¿qué les pareció el esperado encuentro entre Violet y Edward? Y, ¿cómo creen que reaccionen los padres de Edward ante la noticia de que son abuelos? dejen sus teorías en sus reviews :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Cary, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, Paola Lightwood, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, EmmaBe, Pera lt, Ale Navas, Noelia, Merce, Andremr, saraipineda44, Hanna DL, Marie Sellory, patymdn, PEYCI CULLEN, Tata XOXO, Free Love Life, aizen63, LicetSalvatore, carolaaproboste v, Chayley Costa y cavendano13.**

 **Las invito a que se animen a dejar un review, recuerden que son muy importantes para que se sigan otorgando más permisos de traducciones en un futuro ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

 **x**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Me quedé en la puerta, sintiéndome enferma del estómago.

La cabeza de Jasper se giró, y sonrió con debilidad cuando me vio parada ahí.

—Hola, Izzy —dijo, dándome una sonrisa más grande—. Viniste.

—Por supuesto que vine —dije, yendo hacia su lado—. Jasper…

—Ssh —dijo, tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. Lo siento, Iz. Por favor no estés triste.

—No te disculpes —lo regañé con gentileza—. Debería ser yo quien lo haga. Desearía haber estado aquí para ti. Quizá las cosas serían diferentes.

—No te culpes. Esto es mi culpa. —Estiró el cuello para mirar a mi alrededor—. ¿Sin Violet?

—No estaba segura de que fuera el lugar correcto para ella —admití—. Pero hizo esto para ti.

Me estiré en mi bolso por el dibujo que Violet había hecho para su tío Jasper.

Jasper sonrió, esa sonrisa que estaba reservada para su sobrina. Había construido una buena vida para mí y mi hija, pero de nuevo recordé todo lo que había dejado atrás y, por lo tanto, de lo que había apartado a mi hija.

Mis padres iban a Chicago tres veces al año: el cumpleaños de Violet, que casualmente siempre caía cerca del día del padre, y luego para Navidad y el día de las madres. Jasper usualmente iba para Navidad, pero no siempre era capaz de ir. Violet conocía y amaba a su familia, mi familia, pero de qué tanto la había alejado al mantenerla fuera de Forks.

Y no solamente eso, me había ido, y ahora mi hermano estaba aquí, en el ala psiquiátrica del Hospital Northwest.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, sentándome en la silla junto a su cama de hospital—. Y no me mientas.

—He estado mejor —dijo con una mueca—. Fue un accidente, Izzy. Lo juro.

Asentí, luchando por contener las lágrimas mientras miraba a mi hermano mayor. Mi dulce y gentil hermano mayor, quien siempre había estado ahí para mí. ¿Y dónde había estado yo cuando él me necesitaba?

—No te culpes —dijo Jasper, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Ambos hemos tomado malas decisiones, pero esto fue solo mi culpa. Sabía que estaba tomando un montón de medicinas, y debí haber sido más cuidadoso. He estado en un mal lugar, lo sé, pero no lo hice a propósito. Lo prometo.

—Te creo, solo desearía que no estuvieras luchando —expliqué—. Desearía que tuvieras la habilidad de verte en la manera que yo lo hago. Y quiero que sepas que nunca has estado solo en esto.

Jasper sonrió con dulzura, estirándose para acariciarme la mejilla.

—Gracias, Izzy. Eso ayuda. En verdad lo hace. Y gracias por dejar todo y venir para acá. Sé que no fue fácil que hicieras eso. Sé que te fuiste por una razón.

—Me fui para encontrarme a mí misma —dije con simpleza—. Y lo hice. No solo eso, hice una vida para mí que nunca habría sido posible si tú no me hubieras convencido de irme… y luego de quedarme.

—Eres mi hermana pequeña. Quiero que tengas el mundo entero.

—Quiero lo mismo para mi hermano mayor —señalé—. Necesito que cuides de ti. —Él solo asintió, así que continué—. ¿Cuándo te puedes ir? —pregunté—. Violet y yo volamos de vuelta el sábado… podemos hacer que papá y mamá nos traigan para una visita antes de ir al aeropuerto si sigues aquí.

—Nah, Izzy. No quiero a Violet en este lugar, y sé que tú tampoco lo quieres. De otra forma la habrías traído contigo hoy. Pero soy optimista, esta es una estancia corta y he cooperado. Creo que ellos saben que de verdad fue un accidente; yo siendo irresponsable. Dejaré que el doc revise mi lista de medicamentos, haga algunos ajustes, y luego me iré el viernes. Esto fue voluntario, después de todo. Opté por venir aquí después de salir de la sala de urgencias.

—Bien —dije, aliviada—. Violet y yo vendremos por ti el viernes, sin objeciones. No hay nada malo con que ella me acompañe a recogerte, y sé que está emocionada por verte.

Jasper gimió un poco, pero accedió. Sabía que él también se moría de ganas por verla.

Luego me di cuenta de que aún tenía que decirle a mi hermano todo lo que había pasado en estos días.

—Violet y Edward se conocieron —solté y la boca de Jasper se abrió en sorpresa—. Ayer.

—Dios, Izzy. —Se movió en su cama de hospital, y luego palmeó el espacio libre a su lado como invitación para que me uniera a él.

Lo hice y recargué mi cabeza contra el hombro de mi hermano.

—Estuvo bien —dije en voz baja—. Él está completamente enamorado de ella.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es Violet —dijo Jasper con facilidad—. Y ella luce justo como él.

Sonó como un comentario inocente, pero conocía a mi hermano, no lo era.

—Calla —dije, codeándolo con gentileza—. Él tenía diecinueve entonces. No creo que él siga siendo así. Y, Jasper… estuvo muy mal de mi parte no decirle a Edward acerca de Violet.

—Oye, él fue quien no respondió tus llamadas —señaló Jasper con amargura.

—Eso es verdad, pero eso solo fue cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces, he tenido casi seis años de oportunidades para avisarle que es padre, que tiene una hija. Ahora, ellos se han conocido, y no puedo creer que haya sido tan horrible como para mantenerla alejada de él, y él de ella. Él es su padre, Jasper. Sin importar mi relación con él, ellos merecían conocerse el uno al otro. Ahora él se ha perdido cosas… ella se ha perdido cosas, y todo es mi culpa.

Él suspiró, recargando la cabeza y mirando al techo.

—Parecía correcto en ese entonces. Pero puedo ver a qué te refieres.

—Y no es solo lo que él se ha perdido, olvídate de él por un minuto. Es sobre ella. Piensa en eso. Ella ha tenido una… curiosa crianza, supongo, y todos jugamos una parte en ello.

Era verdad. Aunque mis padres siempre habían sido personas extremadamente privadas, parcialmente por el hecho de que mi padre era el jefe de policía en Forks, ellos nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de alardear sobre su nieta, o tenerla en su casa por el fin de semana. Todo había parecido tan intrascendente antes, pero ahora, el impacto en ella y en mi familia era dolorosamente claro. Y no solamente era de mi familia por la que tenía que preocuparme.

—Dímelo todo —dijo Jasper finalmente, y lo hice.

Todo salió de mi boca: cómo vi a Edward por primera vez desde que tenía diecinueve, y tener que decirle acerca de su hija casi seis años tarde. Cómo finalmente se conocieron y cómo no tenía idea de qué hacer a partir de eso.

Sacar todo de mi pecho se sintió bien, pero el saber que todo este asunto no estaba resuelto aún me perseguía.

—Lamento la parte que jugué en esto —dijo Jasper después de que terminara.

—No es tu culpa —le aseguré—. Esto es mi culpa.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que una enfermera asomara su rostro en la puerta.

—Jasper, las horas de visita terminaron —dijo. Su voz era un poco dura, pero sonrió hacia ambos—. El doctor Forrest moderará una sesión de terapia cognitiva conductual antes de la cena, si quieres unírteles en el espacio abierto. —Jasper accedió, y luego la enferma me sonrió—. Si quieres puedes caminar con él y despedirte de salida.

—Gracias —dije hacia su figura que se retiraba. Hice lo que sugirió, caminar con Jasper por el pasillo y darle un abrazo y un beso de despedida antes de que se fuera para unirse al grupo en lo que parecía más como una sala de conferencias que una habitación localizada en un ala psiquiátrica.

Me sentí mejor mientras comencé a manejar de vuelta a Forks. Había estado tan preocupada por mi hermano, y verlo hoy me ayudó a aliviar eso. Aún estaba preocupada, porque estos problemas no eran de corto plazo, pero tenía fe en Jasper. Él seguiría tratando de recuperarse.

Luego mis pensamientos se fueron hacia algo mucho menos optimista, Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

Después de estar con su hijo por largo tiempo, los llegué a conocer bien. Carlisle Cullen era doctor y su esposa siempre había sido la perfecta ama de casa. Sus galletas eran legendarias en la venta de panadería de la Escuela Primaria de Forks, y su hogar había sido presentado en las páginas de unas cuantas revistas de decoración de interiores. Recordaba que Carlisle tenía estándares extremadamente altos. Edward y su hermana mayor, Rosalie, siempre habían sido alentados por ambos padres para llegar lejos en la vida.

Era una de las razones por las que Edward siempre había tenido una idea tan arcaica de lo que nuestro futuro "debería" ser, sus padres vivieron esa vida, y ellos estaban prosperando.

No solo estaba preocupado por ellos, sabía que Edward y yo aún teníamos mucho de qué hablar. Las cosas iban a cambiar, y sentía como si me hubiera librado de su enojo antes porque había estado en shock. Sabía que lo merecía, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

* * *

—¿En dónde está Violet hoy? —preguntó Edward, apartándose para que pudiera entrar a la casa.

—Con mi padre de nuevo —expliqué, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho con incomodidad.

—Oh. De acuerdo. Um, ven y siéntate —dijo, señalando para que me le uniera en la mesa de la cocina de nuevo—. Supongo que tenemos un montón de qué hablar.

Asentí, preguntándome por dónde comenzaríamos.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, Bella? —preguntó, su voz baja—. Aún no lo entiendo.

—No hay ninguna excusa buena, y no voy a pretender que la hay —admití—. Fui egoísta, e inmadura. Todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme. Lo siento.

—Sin importar cómo te sentías en lo que respecta a mí, debiste decírmelo. ¿Y qué si no contestaba mi teléfono? Sí, quizá eso fue inmaduro de mí, pero Dios, Bella, fue mucho más que eso. No contesté mi teléfono, o ese mensaje. Pero luego cinco años más pasaron. Y ahora está una niña pequeña ahí afuera que luce completamente como yo, y cuya vida me he perdido por completo. Por tu culpa.

Era cierto, así que lo dejé continuar.

»¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tú te vas de vuelta a Chicago, llevándotela contigo? ¿Y yo desaparezco de la foto otra vez? No. La quiero.

—Edward. Ella vive en Chicago —le dije con gentileza—. Su escuela, todos sus amigos, y sin mencionarme a mí. Sin importar mis malas decisiones, soy su madre. Ella no puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué tengo? ¿La mitad? ¿La custodia a partes iguales? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Debería conseguir un abogado?

—No me ofendería si quisieras involucrar abogados. Quizá es lo que terminamos necesitando. ¿Crees que podamos arreglar esto por nuestra cuenta? ¿Y mantener las cosas civilizadas?

—Me gustaría —dijo Edward, pasando una mano por su corto cabello.

—Esto es algo forzado, pero ¿considerarías mudarte? —pregunté, jugando con mis manos en mi regazo—. ¿A Chicago?

—Bella… —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mi vida está aquí. Mi trabajo, mi familia, mi novia. ¿Por qué tú no te mudas aquí?

—Mi negocio está en Chicago —señalé—. Quizá no necesitemos descifrarlo todo ahora. Piensa a corto plazo, en lugar de largo. Las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias son en un mes. Ella tiene toda la semana de vacaciones.

—¿La traerás aquí? —preguntó Edward con emoción.

—Puedo hacerlo —dije—. O tú puedes venir a Chicago.

—Bueno, me gustaría que viniera. Yo, um, le dije ayer a mis padres. Puedes imaginar cómo reaccionaron, estoy seguro.

Asentí.

—Oh. Sí, puedo hacerlo.

—Quieren conocerla, por supuesto. Supongo que ahora probablemente no es el mejor momento, dado que te vas el sábado. Y me gustaría tener un poco más de tiempo con ella antes de que mis padres y mi hermana la conozcan. ¿Dijiste que la podía ver mañana?

—Por supuesto —contesté—. Ven a la casa.

—De hecho, me preguntaba si podías traerla aquí. Para que vea donde vivo.

—Oh, um, seguro —dije, mirando alrededor—. Mi papá… um, mi papá dijo que ¿vives con alguien?

—Sí —dijo Edward cortante—. Lauren. Lauren Mallory. Ella es mi novia… no sé si la recuerdas de la escuela, es un par de años menor. Pero hemos estado saliendo por un par de años. Le dije ayer.

—¿Y? —pregunté, incluso aunque en realidad no fuera mi asunto.

—Estaba en shock —admitió—. Y no muy feliz conmigo. Pero se está acostumbrando a la idea.

—¿Quiere conocer a Violet? Porque, um, no te ofendas, pero me gustaría conocerla primero.

—¿Qué? ¿No confías en mi juicio? —Su voz era bromista, pero la mirada que me estaba lanzando era todo menos juguetona.

—Ella es una extraña para mí —le recordé—. Y Violet es mi hija.

—Violet era una extraña para mí hasta ayer —lanzó Edward de vuelta.

—Síp, y me encontré contigo antes de que la conocieras —dije, tratando de mantenerme en calma—. Vamos, Edward. Por favor.

Edward comenzó a decir algo en respuesta, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del garaje abriéndose.

—Parece que obtuviste tu deseo —dijo Edward con una ligera mueca—. Lauren está en casa.

* * *

 **Varias cosas y datos nos dejó este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **crysty katy, Laury D, freedom2604, Hanna DL, terewee, Noelia, Pera lt, Paola Lightwood, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, saripineda44, bbluelilas, tulgarita, patymdn, PEYCI CULLEN, jupy, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, Chayley Costa, carolaaproboste v, LicetSalvatore y cavendano13.**

 **Anímense a dejar un review, saben que soy pésima contestándolos, lol, pero siempre los leo y me encanta conocer todas sus opiniones acerca de los capítulos :)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**

 **x**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Este capítulo se sitúa antes del capítulo anterior, es decir, esto sucede después del final del capítulo 4, cuando Edward va a la casa de sus padres.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Edward Cullen**

—¡Edward! —Mi mamá abrió más la puerta principal cuando vio que era yo el que estaba de pie en el porche—. ¿Tu padre te espera o esta es solo una agradable sorpresa?

—Es una sorpresa —dije, besándola en la mejilla mientras entraba a la casa de mi infancia.

Difícilmente había cambiado algo en los cinco años que habían pasado desde que finalmente me mudé. Fotografías de Rosalie y yo aún cubrían las paredes, y podía oler algo delicioso proveniente de la cocina. Había amado esta casa mientras crecía. Para mí, simbolizaba todo lo que quería para mi propio futuro. Me di cuenta un poco tarde que no quería ser como mi padre.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? ¿O quieres un bocadillo? Oh, no, ¿sabes qué? La cena estará lista en quince minutos, por favor quédate y come con nosotros.

—Seguro —accedí, mirando por el pasillo hacia la oficina de mi papá. La puerta estaba abierta, pero la luz no estaba prendida—. ¿Papá ya está en casa? De hecho realmente necesito hablar con ambos.

—Llegará en cualquier minuto. —Mamá frunció el ceño hacia mí—. ¿Todo está bien, cariño? Luces un poco… agotado.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, escuché la puerta del garaje abrirse.

—Oh, es él —dijo mamá, señalando para que la siguiera hacia la cocina—. Ayúdame a poner la mesa, cariño. Podemos hablar mientras comemos.

Haciendo lo que pidió, comencé con la familiar tarea de mi infancia. Siempre había puesto la mesa para cuatro cuando era niño, tres si mi padre estaba atrapado en el hospital. Pero para cuando empecé la preparatoria, usualmente ponía la mesa para cinco, Bella Swan prácticamente se había convertido en una figura permanente en nuestra casa.

Hoy, solamente puse la mesa para tres.

—Algo huele bien. —Papá entró a la cocina, dejando su portafolio en el escritorio cerca de la puerta. Besó ligeramente a mi madre, luego me miró con sorpresa—. ¡Edward! No me digas que ya es Navidad. —Ignoré su pequeño chiste, estrechando la mano que me ofrecía—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hijo? Te busqué ayer en el hospital pero Angela dijo que nada más trabajaste medio turno. ¿Todo está bien?

Realmente no creía que le importara, así que solo me encogí de hombros y traté de lucir despreocupado.

—Eso es por lo que estoy aquí, necesito hablar con los dos acerca de algo.

Mi padre y yo nos sentamos en la mesa, pero nos mantuvimos en silencio excepto por una corta charla mientras mi mamá terminaba la cena. Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que ella pusiera platos llenos frente a nosotros. Llenó el plato de mi padre primero, luego el mío, antes de servirse el suyo.

—Esme, un vaso de agua por favor —dijo papá, y mamá inmediatamente bajó sus cubiertos, se puso de pie, y le sirvió el vaso de agua.

Esto era algo con lo que había crecido, y no fue hasta que viví por mi cuenta y luego con Lauren que me di cuenta de que era una práctica antigua. Mi madre constantemente servía a mi padre, y mientras ella parecía feliz de hacerlo, no creía que mi papá fuera lo suficientemente agradecido. Sabía que crecer de esa manera fue una de las razones por las que por mucho tiempo tuve un plan que hoy podía reconocer como arcaico.

—Y, Edward, ¿de qué querías hablarnos? —preguntó mamá después de que se volviera a sentar en la mesa.

—¿Has mirado alguno de los folletos que te di? —preguntó papá y rodé los ojos.

Cada tantos meses, papá deslizaba folletos e información acerca de escuelas de medicina y programas de prácticas de enfermería en mi casillero en el trabajo. Me enfurecía demasiado. Me gustaba ser enfermero, y ya no tenía ningún deseo de ir a la escuela de medicina. Esos sueños estaban muertos, incluso aunque hubieran muerto demasiado tarde.

Escogí ignorar el comentario de mi padre y en su lugar me giré hacia mi madre.

—Vi a Bella Swan el lunes —dije en voz baja, mirando cómo sus ojos se ensanchaban un poco.

—Guau —rio con suavidad—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escuché ese nombre.

—Hmm. Ahora que lo mencionas, la semana pasada escuché algo sobre su hermano —dijo papá, asintiendo—. Me parece que fue enviado al ala psiquiátrica de Northwest.

—Papá —gemí, pero solo alzó las manos como para decir "¿qué?".

Si lo de Jasper era cierto, me sentía mal. Él había sido como un hermano para mí, pero eso se sentía como una eternidad atrás. No creo que siquiera le hubiera preguntado a Bella por qué había vuelto, pero tenía sentido que volviera por su hermano. Ellos habían sido muy cercanos desde que los conocía.

—Ese pobre chico —dijo mamá con tristeza, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eso no es por lo que vine aquí a hablar —dije firmemente. Ambos me miraron con duda, así que dejé salir un profundo suspiro.

Esto era difícil, de hecho me sentí un poco empático con Bella por un momento.

—Como decía —continué—. Bella vino a verme el lunes. No la había visto o incluso hablado con ella antes de eso. Tenía algo que decirme, que es por lo que estoy aquí hablando con ustedes.

—Ve al punto, Edward —exclamó mi padre, y le lancé una mirada.

—Bella vino a hablar conmigo porque… bueno, um, porque después de dejar el pueblo hace seis años, ella descubrió que estaba embarazada. Y, um, no hace falta decir que es mío. Ella, quiero decir. Ella es mía.

—Edward… —dijo mamá con lentitud, mirando entre mi padre y yo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás diciendo? Necesito oírte decirlo.

Comencé a hablar, a repetirme a mí mismo, pero mi padre se adelantó, azotando su mano en la mesa.

—Está diciendo que la embarazó como el chico irresponsable que era, es. No puedo creer esto. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? No hay esperanza alguna para ti.

—¿Por qué, papá? —pregunté, alzando la voz—. Tengo veinticinco años, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. No soy un chico, y no soy irresponsable. Tengo una casa y un empleo...

—Como enfermero —interrumpió mi padre de nuevo—. Tenías un futuro tan brillante, pudiste haber llegado tan lejos si tan solo hubieras decidido ir a la escuela de medicina como lo planeamos. Pero no. Dejaste que tu futuro se descarrilara, sin ninguna razón aparente, y ahora de la nada tienes un hijo. ¿Cómo vas a pagar para extender tu educación si estás pagando una manutención y luego, con suerte, por un abogado? ¿Has pensado en eso? Porque no recibirás ni un centavo de mí. ¡Esto no era el plan, Edward!

—¡Ya no puedes planear más cosas por mí! —grité—. Soy un adulto, maldita sea, y ya no estoy bajo tu control. Vine aquí en son de paz para decirte que soy padre. Tengo una hija. Tú tienes una nieta.

El silencio cayó en la mesa, hasta que mi padre se puso de pie y dejó la mesa. Salió de la habitación y lo escuché azotar la puerta de su oficina detrás de él.

—Lo siento —le dije a mamá, estirándome por su mano. Me dejó tomarla, pero no me miró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos—. No quería decirte de esa manera.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la sentí apretar mi mano.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo, y lo hice, tratando de decirle todo exactamente como había pasado y justo como Bella me lo había explicado unos días atrás.

Ella escuchó, y no habló hasta que terminé.

—Sabes, había escuchado que Charlie y Renée tenían un nieto, pero sabes lo privados que son. Supuse que era de Bella, solo que asumí que había pasado después, que había conocido a alguien en donde sea que hubiera desaparecido. Nunca pasó por mi mente que… que fuera tuyo. Y no te lo mencioné porque asumí que no querías hablar de Bella Swan nunca más.

—Sí, bueno, tenías razón es eso —dije secamente, pero luego me puse serio—. Realmente me equivoqué con ella, mamá. Debí de haber escuchado lo que me decía esa noche. Porque tenía razón, ¿sabes? Me hubiera ahorrado un montón de tiempo, problemas y dolor si solamente hubiera escuchado lo que ella trataba de decirme.

—No puedes cambiar el pasado, Edward —dijo—. Ahora tienes que pensar en tu hija. Guau. Eso suena extraño, ¿no es así?

Sonreí un poco.

—También pensé eso al principio, pero luego la conocí. Dios, mamá, ella es… ella es mía. Lo sentí de inmediato. Incluso aunque no luciera como yo… lo sabría.

* * *

—¿En dónde has estado? —preguntó Lauren, mirando por el borde de su revista mientras atravesaba la puerta—. Ya comí la cena.

—Comí con mis padres —expliqué, quitándome los zapatos—. Lo siento, quería mandarte un mensaje.

Se encogió de hombros, dejando la revista.

—Está bien. Desearía que me hubieras avisado, habría ido contigo. Sé que odias ir ahí.

Lauren tenía razón, pero sabía que esa no era la razón por la que quería venir conmigo, ella siempre estaba tratando de pasar más tiempo con mi mamá. Era lindo, y estaba agradecido de que a Lauren le agradara mi mamá, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el sentimiento no era mutuo y era incómodo para mí. Además, las visitas a mis padres siempre tenían una forma de sacar el tema del matrimonio, algo que definitivamente no quería.

—Tenía que hablar con ellos —expliqué—. Um, era algo serio en realidad, y necesito hablar contigo también.

Me senté en el sofá junto a ella, y me miró aprehensivamente.

—Recuerdas a Bella Swan, ¿cierto?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco.

—Sí…

—Ella vino aquí el otro día.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Lauren, comenzando a ponerse de pie, pero tomé su brazo.

—Cálmate. Solo escúchame —dije, guiándola de nuevo a su asiento—. Vino para hablar conmigo, eso es todo. No la he visto en años.

—¿Qué demonios quería decirte? —preguntó Lauren—. Mejor aún, ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo hasta ahora?

—Ha sido difícil para mí —expliqué—. He estado… bueno, he estado demasiado abrumado. Vino a decirme que tiene un niño. Una hija.

—¿Y? —preguntó Lauren, pero podía ver las piezas unirse en su mente—. Edward…

—Tengo una hija —dije en voz baja—. Ella apenas me lo dijo el lunes.

Me miró, completamente en shock.

—Edward… —repitió—. ¿Tienes una hija? ¿Qué… qué demonios? ¿Y en verdad no sabías hasta ahora?

—Realmente no lo hacía —juré—. No descubrió que estaba embarazada hasta que terminamos, y ya se había ido del pueblo.

—¿Y no te lo dijo? Vaya perra —siseó Lauren—. Has tenido una hija todo este tiempo, ¿y ella no te lo dijo?

—No. Y estoy de acuerdo, estuvo mal. De hecho, estoy furioso al respecto. Pero justo ahora, estoy pensando en mi hija. Bella es el camino a mi hija, y no voy a quemar ese puente.

—Estás bastante calmado al respecto de todo esto, Edward —argumentó Lauren—. ¿Has contratado un abogado?

—¡No! Solo… solo cálmate. Hay tiempo para eso, ¿de acuerdo? Si es que es necesario. No lo sé. Apenas conocí a Violet ayer, y… Dios, no lo sé. Todo es demasiado loco.

—¿Violet? ¿Ese es su nombre? —preguntó Lauren.

—Sí. Luce igual a mí —contesté.

—Eres un padre. Guau. —Lauren sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo creerlo.

—Lo sé —dije, deslizando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. No lo hice, tampoco, hasta que la conocí. Ella es asombrosa, Laur. Me miró, y lo supe. Y es perfecta, en verdad. Estoy seguro que todos los padres piensan igual, pero es cierto sobre ella. Es perfecta.

—Mírate, todo suave —bromeó—. Papi Edward. Supongo… supongo que eso nos abre el camino, ¿eh?

Pausé, mirándola con confusión.

—¿Cómo es eso? —pregunté.

—Bueno, estabas tan aterrado acerca de convertirte en padre —contestó—. Y ya no lo estás, así que… ¿podemos comenzar a intentarlo?

—No —dije con simpleza, alejando mi brazo de ella—. Lauren, no.

—¿Por qué no? —soltó, volviéndose venenosa en un instante—. ¡Estoy enferma de tus excusas, Edward! He querido tener un bebé contigo, y me has rechazado cada vez. Ahora, tu preciosa Bella llega de la nada con tu hija y de repente, ¿la paternidad es excelente? Sabes qué, Bella Swan ha estado en nuestra relación todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? Aún no la has superado, y ahora ella tiene a tu jodida hija. Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿En dónde me deja eso, Edward?

—Así no son las cosas —insistió—. Bella Swan no está en nuestra relación. ¡Solamente porque descubrí que tengo una hija no me hace mágicamente estar listo para comenzar una familia contigo! ¡Estás sofocándome, Lauren! Y no te atrevas a usar esto en mi contra.

Por segunda vez en el día, alguien respondió a las noticias alejándose y azotando la puerta detrás de ellos.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya vimos las reacciones que faltaban ante la noticia de Violet, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Cary, freedom2604, patymdn, Hanna DL, Brenda Cullenn, Merce, Noelia, Pera lt, terewee, Tata XOXO, Laury D, saraipineda44, bbluelilas, jupy PEYCI CULLEN, somas, Chayley Costa, Andremr, Gabriela Cullen, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, carolaaproboste v y cavendano13.**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el siguiente lunes ;)**

 **x**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Edward Cullen**

—Pensé que podíamos conseguir algo de comida del restaurante para cenar —dijo Lauren mientras entraba a la casa. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, sus ojos puestos en Bella—. Oh. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lauren —dije, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella—. Bella está aquí para hablar de Violet.

Se relajó visiblemente, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de porqué se había alterado en un principio. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría Bella en nuestra mesa de cocina?

—Uh, Bella, esta es Lauren. Lauren, Bella.

Ambas mujeres se estrecharon la mano y se saludaron la una a la otra, y estaba un poco consternado cuando Lauren se sentó con nosotros.

—Bien, y, um, como estaba diciendo. Me gustaría que Violet viniera aquí mañana —dije—. Y quizá mamá podría venir y almorzar o cenar con nosotros. Lo que funcione más para ti.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo Bella con un poco de duda. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y ese simple movimiento pareció transportarme tiempo atrás. Eso trajo a la vieja Bella, la Bella que había sido mía, de vuelta. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que nada podría separarnos, y ahora se sentía como si fuéramos extraños. Si no fuera por Violet, no tendríamos ninguna conexión en absoluto.

—¿A qué hora la dejarías? —preguntó Lauren, sacándome de mis pensamientos del pasado—. No llego a casa hasta las tres. ¿O quieres que la recojamos?

—Oh, um. —Bella me miró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Realmente no me sentiría cómoda dejando a Violet aquí sola. Sin mí, quiero decir. Es un poco nuevo para ella, y creo que es demasiado pronto. Sin ofenderte, Edward —añadió, pero sin dirigirse a Lauren.

—Eso tiene sentido —contesté antes de que Lauren pudiera hablar—. Quiero que Violet se sienta cómoda, y tenerte aquí ayudará. —Me giré de nuevo hacia Lauren—. Ve por algo de comida del restaurante para cenar —dije, animándola—. Bella y yo terminaremos en unos minutos.

Pensé por un momento que discutiría, pero para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo. Quizá se dio cuenta de que esto necesitaba ser entre Bella y yo, aunque sí azotó la puerta detrás de ella mientras salía.

—Lo siento —dije después de que se fuera—. Sé que querías conocerla primero, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo sin que ella lo convierta en algo acerca de sí misma. De lo que realmente quiero hablar es de cómo manejaremos esto después de que vueles de regreso a Chicago el sábado.

—Sí —accedió Bella—. Me doy cuenta de que estamos en una encrucijada aquí. Pero, Edward, no puedo solamente volver aquí. Olvida el hecho de que odio este pueblo. Eso es irrelevante. Tengo un negocio en Chicago, y nos estamos preparando para el lanzamiento de la temporada navideña. Además, Violet tiene la escuela, e incluso aunque solamente sea preescolar, no puedo solamente sacarla de la escuela. Ya me siento culpable de que falte esta semana, y eso fue por una emergencia familiar.

—Lo entiendo —dije a regañadientes—. Pero yo también tengo una vida aquí que no solamente puedo empacar e irme. No soy como tú, Bella. Siento que estoy atado a este lugar.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso es exactamente por lo que quería que te fueras conmigo, todos esos años atrás. Piensa en lo diferentes que serían las cosas si hubieras tomado la decisión de venir.

—Piensa en lo diferentes que serían las cosas si tú hubieras tomado la decisión de no mantener a mi hija alejada de mí, y a mí de ella.

La sonrisa cayó de su rostro.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte —dije, escuchando mi propia voz alzarse—. Una disculpa no hace nada para suavizar el golpe de esto. No tienes idea de lo que me has hecho, a mi vida.

Ella solo asintió.

—Ya veo.

—Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo —dije finalmente, suavizando mi voz—. Tenemos que hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Um, probablemente debería irme. Mamá dijo que haría la cena esta noche. Traeré a Violet mañana, ¿bien? ¿Alrededor de las diez? Necesitamos irnos para Seattle a la una.

No nos daba mucho tiempo, pero tomaría lo que pudiera.

—Bien —accedí—. Le diré a mi mamá que venga a almorzar. Dile a Violet que la extrañé hoy —añadí mientras acompañaba a Bella a la puerta.

Accedió, y la miré desde el umbral mientras corría entre la ligera lluvia hacia el viejo auto de su hermano, alejándose finalmente.

Esa chica me había roto el corazón, hacía seis años, lo había reparado yo solo. Pero ahora se sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo una vez más, y solo me tomó un momento para darme cuenta del porqué. Siempre amaría a Bella Swan, y nada podría cambiar eso.

* * *

El sonido de mis pesados pasos contra el pavimento mojado y mis respiraciones elaboradas eran todo lo que podía escuchar. Había dejado de llover a la mitad de mi improvisada carrera, pero no había bajado la capucha de mi sudadera.

Apenas habíamos terminado de cenar antes de que sacara los tenis del armario del pasillo y me dirigiera a la puerta.

Lauren y yo solíamos correr juntos. Pero últimamente, la vida se había atravesado en el camino, y esta noche, simplemente quería estar solo.

No había tenido tanto en mi mente desde hacía tiempo. No solo estaba luchando por aceptar que tenía una hija cuya vida entera me había perdido, pero también con el agonizante descubrimiento de que Bella Swan aún estaba bajo mi piel y en mi corazón.

Corrí hasta que mis pulmones gritaban por aire y mis piernas casi se sentían entumidas, y luego me encontré frente a la casa de los Swan.

Por años, había evitado este lugar como si fuera la plaga. Nunca manejaba por su calle, y siempre evitaba el vecindario cuando salía a correr. Después de un tiempo, ni siquiera tenía que pensar en eso, el evitarlo se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza. No había venido aquí por accidente.

El timbre tocó la misma melodía que había sonado la noche que recogí a Bella para nuestra primera cita, o cuando la había llevado a nuestro baile de graduación, y justo como esas noches, su padre fue el que abrió la puerta.

—Edward —dijo con obvia sorpresa—. ¿Estás bien, hijo? —preguntó, mirándome de arriba abajo con preocupación.

Y él llamándome "hijo", justo como lo había hecho por los cinco años que había estado con su hija de los catorce a los diecinueve años, hizo que la presa estallara.

—No, maldición, no estoy bien —solté—. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí, jefe? ¿Cómo permitió que hiciera esto?

Salió de inmediato, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Usted era prácticamente como un padre para mí —continué—. ¿Cómo pudo negarme mi propia hija, sabiendo exactamente de lo que me estaba perdiendo? De padre a padre, Charlie, ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto?

Sentí las calientes lágrimas en mis mejillas, pero vagamente las procesé mientras Charlie ponía sus manos firmemente en mis hombros.

—No hay excusa lo suficientemente buena —dijo finalmente, su voz era baja—. Pero tienes que entender que nadie hizo esto para lastimarte de manera intencional. Obviamente, las intenciones no cuentan, pero esa es la verdad. Bella tuvo sus propias razones, y aunque no coincido con ellas, respeto sus deseos por miedo a perderla. Perderlas a ambas. Pensamos que la habíamos perdido, Edward, justo como tú lo hiciste. Ella nos dejó a todos, incluso aunque se encontrara a ella misma en el camino. Pero su secreto me ha carcomido cada día por casi seis años, y lo guardé porque para mí, significaba quedarme con mi hija.

Tenía sentido. En una manera retorcida, lo tenía. Pero el que de alguna forma tuviera sentido no lo hacía más fácil.

—Edward.

Me giré ante el sonido de su voz. Y parada ahí, lucía exactamente como la chica que me había dejado seis años atrás.

Charlie apretó mis hombros una vez más, luego dejó atrás a su hija y entró de nuevo a la casa.

—Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer —comenzó—. Pero sé que no lo hay.

—No, no lo hay. Y debería odiarte por eso —dije—. Pero no lo hago, y no sé por qué no lo hago. Porque realmente, en verdad, desearía que hubiera algo que matara esta parte de mí que nunca podría odiarte.

—Desearía que me odiaras, también. Lo merezco.

—Tienes que darme algo aquí —rogué, limpiándome el rostro con la manga—. Necesito saber que no vas a desaparecer otra vez. Y con ella, esta vez.

—El siguiente fin de semana —dijo con suavidad—. Volaremos de vuelta el siguiente fin de semana.

—¿Qué hay de tu...?

—Olvídate de eso —interrumpió—. Nada de lo que tenga el siguiente fin de semana es tan importante como tú viendo a Violet. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes. Esto es mi culpa, así que tengo que comprometerme.

—Gracias —dije débilmente.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó y sacudí la cabeza—. Edward, está comenzando a llover. —Frunció el ceño hacia el techo, luego se sacó las llaves del auto del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Vamos.

La seguí sin protestar, ahora sintiéndome algo avergonzado. No había planeado hacer esto.

Estábamos en el auto de su hermano, y había lo que parecía ser una fotografía escolar de Violet pegada en el tablero. La toqué con gentileza, y la estudié mientras Bella encendía el auto.

—Esa fue del año pasado —dijo, su voz cortando el silencio—. Preescolar.

Asentí, dejando caer mi mano.

—¿Tu mamá está emocionada de conocer a Violet? —preguntó, obviamente tratando de llenar el incómodo silencio.

—Sí —murmuré con honestidad—. Ella estaba sorprendida, por supuesto, pero está esperando por consentirla. Sabes cómo es mi mamá.

Bella solo sonrió y, de algún modo, el resto del corto camino no fue tan incómodo.

* * *

—¡Violet! —grité, abriendo la puerta—. ¡Entra!

Hizo eso, un torbellino de morado y rosa y obviamente llena de azúcar.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella mientras pasaba junto a mí—. Me quedé dormida y papá la alimentó con el desayuno más lleno de azúcar que haya visto. Ha estado saltando por doquier desde entonces.

Quizá solo estaba emocionada por pasar la mañana aquí, pero no dije mi opinión.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —preguntó Violet, milagrosamente quedándose quieta por un segundo para que Bella pudiera quitarle las botas de lluvia—. Me gusta.

—Lo es —confirmé, cerrando la puerta tras ellas—. Me alegra que te guste.

—¿Tienes otros hijos? —preguntó y reí.

—No, solo tú, supongo. Más que suficiente para mí.

—Bien. Me gusta ser el único bebé —dijo Violet—. Mira. —Abrió su mochila, mostrándome el interior—. Traje mis libros favoritos. Mamá dijo que también te gustaba leer.

Esto era fácil. No esperaba que esto fuera tan fácil, pero quizá era Violet quien hacía esto natural. Solo se sentía bien con ella.

* * *

 **No voy a negar que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y con una de mis líneas favoritas: "Piensa en lo diferentes que serían las cosas si tú hubieras tomado la decisión de no mantener a mi hija alejada de mí, y a mí de ella." Fue un capítulo demasiado emocional para Edward, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Cary, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Paola Lightwood, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, PEYCI CULLEN, jupy, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Merce, Noelia, Pera lt, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, carolaaproboste v, patymdn y cavendano13.**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews, me interesa mucho leer sus opiniones :)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**

 **x**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Esme Cullen era exactamente como la recordaba. Perfectamente arreglada y amable, incluso conmigo.

Y justo como todos quienes conocían a Violet, Esme inmediatamente la adoró. Esme exclamó hacia su nieta, y la llenó de halagos y preguntas.

Violet lo amaba, por supuesto, absorbiendo toda la atención extra.

Estaba aliviada de que su personalidad amistosa pareciera estar haciendo todo esto más fácil y disfrutable para ella, y esperaba que continuara así. Violet había estado un poco confundida acerca de cómo los abuelos y las tías y los tíos funcionaban, pero lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Simplemente parecía feliz de recibir más amor que antes.

—Tengo otra abuela —le decía Violet a Esme mientras comíamos el almuerzo—. La abuelita Rae. Aunque ese no es su nombre real. Solo es como la llamamos.

—No podía pronunciar "Renée" cuando era pequeña —expliqué hacia Esme, alborotando el cabello de Violet—. Así que se convirtió en abuelita Rae y se quedó el nombre.

—Adorable —declaró Esme, intercambiando sonrisas con Violet—. ¿Te gustaría llamarme abuela, también? ¿O Nana sería menos confuso?

Probablemente la pregunta estaba dirigida a ambas, pero dejé que Violet respondiera.

—Tú puedes ser Nana —accedió, y Esme y Edward se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—¿Cómo ha estado Rosalie, Esme? —pregunté, llenando el silencio.

Rosalie era un par de años mayor que Edward y yo, y ya estaba en la escuela dental para cuando Edward y yo terminamos. No había estado mucho tiempo alrededor cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, pero siempre me había agradado, y estaba segura que Violet también lo haría.

—Ella está bien, gracias —contestó Esme—. Tiene su propio consultorio en Seattle, y se casará el siguiente verano, así que ha estado bastante ocupada.

—Guau, eso es genial —contesté, no estaba sorprendida de lo bien que le estaba yendo a Rosalie.

—Veremos al tío Jasper hoy —dijo Violet, saltando en su asiento—. ¿Cuándo podré ver a mi tía? ¿Y no tengo otro abuelo?

Esme y Edward intercambiaron miradas, y esta vez, definitivamente no estaban sonriendo. Y uno de mis peores miedos estaba surgiendo cuando me di cuenta de que quizá Carlisle Cullen no aceptaba a Violet como parte de su familia.

—Quizá puedas conocer a mi hermana en unas cuantas semanas —ofreció Edward—. Y tienes otro abuelo, mi papá.

—A él le encantaría conocerte, Violet, pero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en cuándo —prometió Esme, pero Edward no pareció relajarse en lo absoluto—. Él trabaja en el hospital, como tu papá, y realmente está muy ocupado.

—Tuve que ir al hospital una vez —dijo Violet—. Pero en realidad fue por mami. Le pusieron un yeso en el brazo y me dejaron escoger el color. Escogí verde, porque sé que es su favorito. Y cuando se lo quitaron, me dejaron tener su paleta.

Violet parloteó por el resto del almuerzo, y para cuando la llevé al auto, sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Gracias por traerla hoy —dijo Edward después de que la pusiera en su asiento y cerrara la puerta.

Asentí, mirando hacia la casa pero no había señal alguna de Esme.

—Sí, por supuesto. Me da gusto que tu mamá pudiera conocerla. Realmente parecieron conectar.

Edward solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y suspiré.

—¿Estás preocupado por tu papá? —pregunté—. ¿No debería dejar que Violet vaya a la casa de tus padres el siguiente fin de semana para conocerlo a él y a Rosalie?

—Creo que estoy sobre reaccionando —dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello corto—. Sabes cómo es mi papá.

—Sí, lo sé, y eso es por lo que comienzo a preocuparme —expliqué, mirando sobre mi hombro a Violet, ella estaba ocupada con uno de los libros de ilustraciones que había puesto en su mochila, pero parecía que pronto se dormiría.

—Él la amará —dijo Edward, y ahora había convicción en su voz—. No es ella con quien tiene un problema. Él piensa que solo éramos chicos tontos, lo que probablemente es cierto, pero el problema es que aún piensa que somos chicos tontos. Piensa que esto pospone todos esos planes geniales que solía tener para mi futuro, pero en realidad, la escuela de medicina no ha estado en mis planes por mucho tiempo ahora.

—Así que no estás preocupado por Violet, sino por ti.

—Por nosotros —discutió Edward—. Puedo lidiar con que él esté molesto conmigo. Francamente, me estoy acostumbrando a eso. Pero no quiero que te diga nada, especialmente frente a Violet.

—Soy una chica grande, Edward —dije con un suspiro—. No me importa lo que diga o piense de mí. Pero tienes que hablar con él o hacer que tu mamá lo haga. Porque más le vale no decir o hacer una sola cosa que haga que Violet se sienta no bienvenida o incómoda. Ese es el único problema que tengo.

—Lo entiendo, y me siento de la misma manera —me aseguró—. Lamento que esto esté preocupándote. Realmente no es un problema tan grande como lo estoy pintando. Nosotros solo… no hemos acordado en muchas cosas últimamente.

—De acuerdo —dije, dejándolo pasar—. Deberíamos irnos. Es un largo camino a Seattle. ¿Quieres despedirte de nuevo?

Edward asintió, así que me metí en el auto y bajé la ventana de Violet después de encenderlo.

—Adiós, Violet —dijo, inclinándose y descansando sus brazos en el marco de la ventana abierta.

Me giré para mirar al frente, dándoles un poco de privacidad incluso aunque obviamente aún podía oírlos.

—Te veré el siguiente fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo esperar.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Violet—. ¿Podemos comer pastel otra vez? —preguntó, refiriéndose al absolutamente celestial pastel de chocolate que Esme nos había traído hoy como postre.

—Lo que quieras —prometió Edward—. Yo… yo realmente me alegro de haberte conocido, Violet. Lamento que no lo hayamos hecho hasta ahora, pero de ahora en adelante, ambos nos vamos a ver. Quizá no tanto como yo quisiera, pero tanto como podamos. ¿Bien?

—Bien —coincidió, pero podía decir por lo somnoliento de su voz que comenzaba a dormirse.

Ciertamente, cuando miré en el espejo, su cabeza se había inclinado a un lado y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—Te amo —escuché decir a Edward, y luego estaba tocando en mi ventana. Subí el vidrio de atrás mientras bajaba el mío y Edward se detuvo para hablar conmigo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, a pesar de la culpa que me provocaban.

—No creo tener tu número de teléfono —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh —dije, buscando una pluma y un pedazo de papel—. Sí, no tengo mi viejo número. Tuve que cambiarlo y conseguir un número privado después de empezar la compañía —expliqué mientras anotaba mi nuevo número en la parte trasera de un recibo arrugado.

Él asintió de nuevo, deslizando el papel en su bolsillo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Te enviaré el itinerario del viaje tan pronto como lo arregle —prometí—. Te veremos la siguiente semana.

—Suena bien —dijo, alejándose del auto—. Adiós, Bella.

* * *

Tener a Jasper de nuevo en la casa se sentía correcto. Los cuatro no habíamos estado juntos en esta casa por tanto tiempo, y ahora Violet estaba con nosotros. Como resultado, me sentía más en casa aquí de lo que me había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Violet, como siempre, era la sombra de su tío. Ahora mientras estábamos en la sala de estar frente a la televisión, ella estaba anclada firmemente en su regazo, y no parecía como si fuera a moverse pronto.

Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, Jasper había sido mi mayor apoyo. Había estado aterrada, por supuesto, y casi me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a Forks. Pero Jasper, siempre mi mayor apoyo, había sido quien me convenció de que podía hacerlo. Por años, cincuenta dólares de su ya pobre salario me llegaba en el correo. Algunos meses, esos cien dólares eran la diferencia que me mantenía a flote. Y en mis muchos momentos de duda, él había sido quien me alentaba más y me hacía darme cuenta de que era capaz.

Desearía que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer por él en agradecimiento.

Horas más tarde, cuando todos ya estaban en la cama, regresé escaleras abajo y encontré a mi hermano mayor en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, sentándome en la silla frente a él.

Se encogió de hombros.

—He estado mejor, supongo.

—Vas a estar bien, Jasper —dije con firmeza—. No me digas que ahora te vas a rendir.

—No rendirme —me aseguró Jasper—. Solo preguntándome dónde partir desde aquí. No puedo volver al trabajo en la planta, no con mi espalda así. Y no tengo idea de a dónde más puedo ir. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que siga viviendo con mamá y papá… y ahora ni siquiera puedo contribuir.

—Jasper —dije en voz baja—. Me has ayudado por años, a mí y a Violet. Ahora por favor, déjame ayudarte.

—No quiero tu dinero, Izzy. Necesito trabajar, no un arreglo temporal. Y ya sabes cómo es este pueblo. Todo mundo sabe todo. Odio que todos sepan mis problemas… mis fracasos. Me siguen en este lugar.

—Violet y yo volveremos al pueblo el siguiente fin de semana, solo por esos dos días. Nos vamos de nuevo el domingo en la noche. Tómate esta semana para arreglar tus cosas, y luego vuelve a Chicago con nosotras. Lo amarás, Jasper. Vivir ahí es muy diferente que visitarlo, y estaremos ahí juntos. No te dejaré caer, justo como tú nunca me dejaste.

Me estudió por un momento, luego suspiró.

—Déjame pensarlo, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto —contesté, poniéndome de pie y yendo a su lado—. De todos modos, estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿de acuerdo? No te estás rindiendo.

Lo besé en la frente, y ambos nos deseamos buenas noches.

Me arrastré de nuevo a la cama, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de Violet y acercándola a mí. Y de nuevo, mi mente viajó hacia Edward.

¿Qué sería lo mejor para él, y para nosotros?

* * *

Tan pronto como volvimos a Chicago, fue volver al trabajo para mí y a la escuela para Violet.

—Todo estuvo bien sin ti —me aseguró Alice tan pronto como entré a la oficina—. Aún estamos perfectamente en tiempo.

—Gracias a Dios —dije, dejando salir un profundo respiro—. Así que estamos listos para mandar esos paquetes de RP.

Hablamos del trabajo la mayor parte de la mañana, Alice dejándome saber todo lo que necesitaba saber. Dado que aún éramos una compañía pequeña, me gustaba estar involucrada en cada departamento. Me llevó de vuelta a los viejos tiempos, en el inicio, realmente solo habíamos sido Alice y yo. Mercadotecnia, relaciones públicas, redes sociales, distribución, desarrollo y control de calidad aún tenían nuestra atención, y esa era una de las cosas que hacían único a mi negocio.

Después de una mañana ocupada, era hora de hablar de asuntos más personales.

—Y, ¿cómo fue todo? —preguntó Alice, haciendo su ensalada a un lado tan pronto como terminó de comer.

—No tan malo como pensaba, pero ya sabías que estaba siendo dramática —admití—. Mi hermano va a estar bien, creo. Aún estoy preocupada por él, por supuesto, pero espero que acepte mi oferta de mudarse aquí. El cambio puede ser bueno para él, incluso aunque no sea permanente.

—Bien —dijo Alice formalmente—. Sé lo cercana que solías ser con tu hermano, y estoy feliz de que las cosas se vean bien para él. Aunque, ¿realmente crees que se mude aquí?

—Eso creo. Se siente atrapado ahí, ¿sabes? Justo como yo solía hacerlo. Incluso aunque solo venga aquí por un año o algo así, creo que sentiría que su plato se limpió por completo. Pero me estoy adelantando, ni siquiera ha tomado una decisión.

—¿Qué hay de, um, el padre de Violet? —preguntó y exhalé con fuerza.

Además de mi familia, Alice era la única que sabía la horrible historia completa acerca de las decisiones que había tomado en relación con Violet y su padre. Y aunque no coincidía en cómo había manejado las cosas, Alice siempre se las había arreglado para apoyarme.

—Fue una especie de desastre, pero ni de cerca fue tan malo como merecía —dije con honestidad—. Edward estuvo… bueno, de hecho estuvo diferente. No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo, pero no reaccionó de la manera en la que siempre me preocupó. Y cuando conoció a Violet… Dios, Alice. Hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Ahora ambos se conocen, y tengo que averiguar cómo va a funcionar esto. Oh, y hablando de eso, me iré el siguiente fin de semana. Y probablemente cada fin de semana después de ese.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :)**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **caresgar26, Gabriela Cullen, Cary, Noelia, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, tulgarita, PEYCI CULLEN, Yoliki, LicetSalvatore, Brenda Cullenn, soledadcullen, debynoe, terewee, Pera lt, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, saraipineda44, patymdn, LeidaJim, carolaaproboste v.**

 **Me encanta leer todas sus opiniones y reflexiones acerca del capítulo, así que las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews ;)**

 **Nos leemos la próxima :)**

 **x**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Edward Cullen**

—Aún creo que necesitas contratar un abogado —decía Lauren—. ¿Y qué si accedió a traerla este fin de semana? Eso no es un arreglo permanente, y ella misma dijo que no podrían hacerlo todo el tiempo. Además, no funcionaría con tus horarios, tampoco. ¿Y los fines de semana son suficientes?

—Lauren, no lo sé —dije otra vez—. Ni siquiera yo mismo he resuelto esto, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy abrumado y… y en conflicto. Quiero a mi hija, pero también quiero lo que es mejor para ella. Y creo firmemente que su madre es lo que es mejor para ella, sin importar lo inmadura y egoísta que Bella actuó con anterioridad. Odio que ella nos haya mantenido a mí y a Violet alejados, pero tratar de quitarle a Violet no nos haría ningún bien. No puedo lastimarla así solo porque ella me lastimó.

Sabía que eso no era lo que Lauren quería oír, y me dejó solo después de eso. No parecía feliz acerca de la manera en la que escogí tratar las cosas, pero no podía importarme, y esa realización me hizo abrir los ojos.

La semana pasada, le dije a Bella que mi vida estaba aquí, lo que era cierto, pero no había, realmente, pensado en eso. Sí, mi vida estaba aquí. Mi familia, mi trabajo, mi novia.

Pero mi hija no estaba aquí, y la quería más que todas las cosas. Si hiciera una jerarquía de las cosas en mi vida de acuerdo a la importancia, Violet sería, sin duda alguna, el primer lugar. Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero podía ser enfermero en cualquier parte. Siempre amaría a mi familia, pero ahí había problemas, y los había habido por mucho tiempo. Y Lauren…

Antes de saber de la existencia de mi hija, había comenzado a sentir que mi relación no iba a ninguna parte. Y tan solo la semana pasada, después de que mi mundo prácticamente se colapsara a mi alrededor, me había dado cuenta de que Bella Swan aún tenía un pedazo de mí.

Eso tenía que significar algo, valer algo.

* * *

Una sola búsqueda en la web me dijo que había más de dos mil hospitales en Chicago, y otras incontables opciones de trabajo para enfermeros. Casi ocho mil ofertas de trabajo salieron cuando busqué.

¿Era esto lo que quería, hacer exactamente lo que rechacé hacía seis años? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿entonces qué tan lejos mi reticencia inicial me detendría?

No lo pensé más para comenzar a llenar solicitudes y enviar mi currículum.

Hablaría con Bella al respecto de esto el fin de semana.

* * *

—Tu padre lo entenderá pronto —me aseguró mamá—. Ya sabes cómo es él, todo es un gran drama para él, y se toma las cosas de forma personal.

—¿Cómo puede tomarse el hecho de que tenga una hija que no conocía de manera personal? No tiene nada que ver con él. Y no es como si tuviera quince años —me quejé.

Ella solo sonrió, un poco triste, y continuó.

—Además, cuando conozca a Violet, cambiará de parecer. Ella es encantadora.

—No lo quiero alrededor de Violet hasta que haya cambiado de parecer —discutí—. No habrá maldiciones, malas miradas, insultos o comentarios mordaces a su alrededor. Esta situación ya es lo suficientemente confusa para ella. No tendré a papá haciéndola sentir no bienvenida o como si fuera una carga.

Esperaba que discutiera, pero en su lugar, me abrazó.

—Eres un buen padre, Edward. Sé que esto pasó de la noche a la mañana, pero has estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y tu padre también lo estará. Dale un tiempo.

—Gracias, mamá —dije con suavidad—. Eso significa mucho para mí.

Y realmente lo hacía. Solo desearía que mi padre se sintiera de la misma forma ahora, no después de un "tiempo".

* * *

—¿Por qué no quieres que la conozca, Edward? —preguntó Lauren, su voz alzándose—. Es tu hija, y soy tu novia, tu novia de _dos años_. Pensé que estábamos considerando empezar una familia propia, y para poder hacer eso, necesitas dejarme entrar.

—Tú lo estabas considerando por nosotros —lancé de vuelta—. Lauren, le he estado dando largas a esto desde el inicio, ¿por qué no lo dejas en paz?

Su boca se abrió por completo.

—Porque, Edward, ¡no está bien que solamente le des largas a esto! ¿Para qué estamos juntos si no planeamos un futuro juntos? Porque no solo es la cosa del bebé. No lo es. Dos años juntos, y no tenemos ningún plan.

»Vivir juntos solo pasó, realmente no lo planeamos. Y eso está bien. Pero eso fue un año atrás. Y desde entonces, ¿qué hemos hecho para fortalecer nuestro futuro? Pensé que querías construir en la tierra de tu abuelo. Pero en su lugar, hemos estado pagando una renta excesivamente alta. Hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo, y ¿no estamos casados o siquiera comprometidos? Al principio pensé que eso estaba bien, porque para algunas personas, eso solo es un pedazo de papel y no es necesario para construir una vida juntos. Pero tú no dejas que nada de eso pase. Y no sé por qué, porque nunca hablas conmigo, Edward. No compartes conmigo y me haces sentir como si no fuera nada para ti.

Ahora estaba llorando, y la culpa se retorció en mi estómago como un cuchillo. Porque ella tenía razón, sobre muchas cosas. Y sabía por qué no compartía con ella, por qué no estaba interesado en construir un futuro con ella.

—Lo siento —dije débilmente—. Yo… yo no estoy tratando de lastimarte.

—Entonces dame una respuesta concreta, Edward. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Tener hijos conmigo, pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

—No —susurré, cubriendo mi rostro con mi mano—. Siento que debería, pero yo… solo no lo hago.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó, su voz rompiéndose.

—Lo hago, Lauren, pero… es solo que no creo que eso siga siendo suficiente, ¿o sí?

A pesar de todo, se las arregló para darme una pequeña sonrisa a través de sus lágrimas.

—No, no lo es —coincidió—. Desearía que lo fuera, pero me estoy comenzando a dar cuenta de que yo no soy la que tú quieres.

—Lauren… —comencé a decir, pero ella me ignoró y continuó, así que la escuché.

—Tenía un gran enamoramiento en ti, antes. Tú estabas en segundo año cuando yo estaba en primero e incluso ahí, eras amable conmigo. Y todos estaban celosos de ti y Bella, incluyéndome. Nadie pensó que ustedes terminarían. Pero luego lo hicieron, y aún estaba enamorada de ti. Pero aún estaba en la preparatoria, y ni siquiera te volví a ver hasta que volví de la universidad. Todos dijeron que no la habías superado, y que nunca lo harías. Pero ella no estaba aquí, y yo sí. Supongo que eso nunca importó. Ella te tuvo todo este tiempo.

—Aun así me enamoré de ti —insistí—. Eso no fue mentira.

—Lo sé, Edward. Sé que no querías que todo esto pasara. Pero es como si… es como si ella fuera la luna, y yo solamente una estrella. No estoy al nivel de ella, no de acuerdo a tu corazón.

Lauren nunca había dicho cosas con tanto sentido, pero todo lo que hizo fue hacerme sentir peor.

»Esto ya se venía venir desde hace tiempo, supongo —añadió—. ¿Y dónde nos deja esto?

—Te ayudaré a cubrir la renta por unos meses, si decides que quieres quedarte aquí, o si te toma mucho tiempo conseguir otro lugar —ofrecí de inmediato—. No quiero que te quedes sin ninguna ayuda, incapaz de pagar la renta. El arrendamiento no se acaba hasta dentro de tres meses.

—¿Dónde te irás? —preguntó.

—Comencé a solicitar empleos en Chicago —admití—. Y ni siquiera es por ella, Lauren, lo juro. Por Bella, me refiero. No creo que quiera estar conmigo después de la manera en la que terminamos y estar separados por seis años. Todo es por Violet. Eso es todo lo que me interesa por ahora.

Lauren asintió de nuevo.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Siempre supe que serías un gran padre.

—Gracias —dije con honestidad—. Realmente aprecio eso. Lo estoy intentando.

—No sientas como que tienes que salirte hoy, o que tienes que ir a la casa de tus padres. Siéntete libre de quedarte en la habitación desocupada mientras tratamos de arreglar todo esto —dijo Lauren, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho—. Me aseguraré que no me veas mucho este fin de semana.

Comenzó a caminar a mi lado, pero me estiré y la detuve. Su mano era tan pequeña en la mía, y estaba temblando un poco.

—Lo siento —repetí—. Siento no poder ser más para ti.

Ella solo sonrió, con una expresión amarga, y apretó mi mano. Ambos sabíamos que no había mucho más que decir, ya no.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

Esta vez, Edward nos recogió del aeropuerto. Mis padres se habían ofrecido, pero cuando Edward me había mandado un mensaje el miércoles preguntándome si podía hacerlo, no tuve el corazón para decir que no.

Y a diferencia de mis padres, él pidió que nos encontráramos en donde recogíamos las maletas para que él y Violet pudieran tener una reunión como tal.

—Mira, Violet, ahí está tu papá —dije, señalando hacia donde Edward estaba de pie. Ella quería echarse a correr hacia él, pero aferré su mano hasta que nos acercáramos más.

Edward se puso de rodillas y abrió los brazos hacia ella, y ella prácticamente voló hacia ellos.

Era increíble lo cómoda que ya se sentía con él. Ya tenían un vínculo entre ellos, y esperaba que solo siguiera creciendo. Ambos lo merecían, y ya habían sido privados de eso por mucho tiempo.

—¿Tuvieron un buen vuelo? —preguntó Edward, dirigiendo su pregunta hacia ambas mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el carrusel de maletas correcto.

—Estuvo bien —contesté por ambas—. Hice un poco de trabajo y Violet miró una película.

—La Sirenita —le informó Violet—. Con Ariel y Flounder.

Estuve en silencio mientras hablaban, y Edward me ayudó con nuestro equipaje. Dado que solo estaríamos aquí el fin de semana, habíamos compartido mi sencilla maleta azul, para el desagrado de Violet. Por supuesto, ella prefería su maleta violeta.

—Te traje un pequeño regalo —le dijo Edward a Violet mientras nos acercábamos a su Volvo en el pequeño estacionamiento—. Lo dejé en tu asiento.

Violet rompió la envoltura sin dudar, chillando cuando se dio cuenta de que era un nuevo libro, para luego detenerse y fruncir el ceño.

—No puedo leer esto —lloró—. Es muy grande y yo soy pequeña.

Miré sobre su hombro, mirando el libro. _Ella Enchanted._ Definitivamente por encima de su nivel de lectura.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, apretando su hombro—. Es un libro que me gustaría leerte, si eso está bien. Dado que a ambos nos gusta mucho leer.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, alegrándose de inmediato—. ¡De acuerdo!

Edward sonrió avergonzado, encontrándose con mi mirada.

—Idea de Rosalie —admitió en voz baja.

Escogí quedarme en el asiento trasero con Violet en lugar del frente. De cualquier manera era un poco incómodo, pero asumí que Edward estaría ocupado con el camino y Violet así que probablemente ni siquiera le importaría. Pero a un poco más de la mitad del viaje hacia Forks, Violet se durmió, y no quedamos en silencio antes de que Edward finalmente hablara.

* * *

 **Básicamente eso fue lo último que veremos de Lauren, ¿qué piensan del capítulo?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, Lady Grigori, jupy, caresgar26, freedom2604, Cary, Noelia, Pera lt, Brenda Cullenn, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, bbluelilas, eliananayara, PEYCI CULLEN, Gabriela Cullen, LicetSalvatore, patymdn, Hanna DL y saraipineda44.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos la próxima :)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

—¿Todo está listo para el almuerzo mañana? —preguntó, mirándome—. ¿Al mediodía en casa de mis padres?

—Síp —dije, asintiendo—. Creo que Vi está muy emocionada por esto. Y estoy segura que está deseando que tu mamá haga más de ese pastel de chocolate.

Edward se rio un poco.

—Apuesto que no estará decepcionada. Mi mamá ya saltaría por los aires para hacerla sonreír. Rosalie también está emocionada. Estaba sorprendida al principio, por supuesto, pero siempre ha querido una sobrina o sobrino para malcriar.

—Bien —dije, decidiendo que sería mejor no preguntar por Carlisle—. ¿Qué hay de tu, um, novia? Lauren. ¿Ella se nos unirá mañana, también? Me refiero, supongo que no hay razón para que Violet no conozca a todos.

—Ah… —Edward se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad—. De hecho Lauren y yo decidimos que sería mejor si termináramos nuestra relación.

Lo miré, sorprendida.

—Oh —dije—. Ya veo. Um… espero que no sea por mí. —Dándome cuenta de mi error, me corregí de inmediato—. Por mí viniendo con Violet, me refiero.

Realmente esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, porque no había venido aquí para arruinar su relación con otra mujer. Y sentía que ya había hecho demasiado daño.

—No, no lo fue —contestó Edward, y alcé las cejas hacia él—. Bueno, sí, definitivamente trajo algunos problemas en nuestra relación —señaló—. Pero solo nos forzó a tener una conversación acerca de muchas cosas que se habían quedado de lado.

—Bueno, lo siento —dije en voz baja—. Espero que estés bien.

—Gracias, Bella. Pero en verdad, estoy bien. Estoy listo para seguir adelante. De hecho, hay varias cosas de las que necesito hablar conmigo. Necesitamos decidir qué haremos ahora. Con respecto a Violet, quiero decir.

Miré a mi lado. Violet estaba dormida, y siempre había tenido el sueño profundo, pero no me sentía cómoda discutiendo esto frente a ella, en caso de que escuchara algo.

—Definitivamente —contesté—. Pero esta conversación tiene que pasar lejos de Violet. Sé que es joven, pero no quiero que escuche algo y saque sus propias conclusiones. Solo la confundirá.

—Oh, sí, está bien —coincidió Edward, mirando también a Violet—. Eso tiene sentido.

—Podemos hablar mañana después del almuerzo —sugerí—. Estoy segura de que tu mamá y Rosalie estarán más que felices de mantener ocupada a Violet.

Él rio en acuerdo.

—Suena bien.

* * *

—No quiero usar eso —dijo Violet, arrugando la nariz hacia el vestido que había puesto en la cama—. Quiero usar el verde.

—No trajimos el vestido verde —dije, ya pasando el punto de exasperación—. Tienes que usar este.

Ella había estado peleando conmigo toda la mañana.

Primero, no se quería despertar. Luego quería hot cakes en lugar de los huevos que mi mamá ya había preparado. No quería ver Dora, en su lugar quería ver La Sirenita de nuevo. De repente odiaba su usual pasta de dientes para niños, y quería usar la mía de menta. Y cuando mi mamá trató de cepillar su cabello, Violet había hecho un berrinche hasta que Jasper lo hizo por ella. Estaba exhausta, y apenas eran las once de la mañana.

Usualmente no se comportaba así. Como cada niño, tenía sus malos momentos, pero no creía que esto era algo así. Todo había salido bien hasta ahora, pero todo esto se estaba volviendo demasiado para ella. Después de todo, era solo una niña pequeña, y el único mundo que conocía era el que había construido cuidadosamente para ella, y ahora ese mundo se estaba expandiendo con rapidez.

Pero no podía cancelar nuestro almuerzo con los Cullen, era demasiado tarde para eso, y realmente no creía que eso ayudara.

—Violet —dije, agachándome para estar frente a frente—. Tienes que vestirte, y este es el único atuendo que trajimos para que usaras hoy. Iremos a almorzar, ¿recuerdas? ¿No quieres que tu papá te vea en tu bonito vestido?

Me miró, sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Sí —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Estás nerviosa, bombón? —pregunté, pasando mis pulgares con gentileza para limpiar las lágrimas—. Está bien si lo estás.

—¡No quiero que me dejes aquí! —chilló de repente, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Whoa, ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó—. No te estoy dejando. Nunca lo haré.

—Sarah K. en la escuela dijo que su mamá la deja en la casa de su papá cada fin de semana, y ellos ya no van al parque juntos o ven caricaturas en la cama.

Continuó balbuceando, y mi corazón se hundió en mi pecho mientras la acercaba a mí. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que había lastimado a Edward tan mal, ahora mi hija también estaba sufriendo, y estaba aterrorizada de que tuviera que pasar el resto de su infancia separada de uno de sus padres cada semana.

—Violet, tú eres mi bebé —dije, tratando de consolarla—. Nunca te mandaría lejos, o te dejaría sola en algún lado. ¿Quieres ver a Edward? ¿Tu papá?

Asintió, pero no alzó la cabeza o aflojó su agarre alrededor de mi cuello.

»Él también quiere verte. Demasiado. Pero te prometo que nunca haré que vengas sola, hasta que seas mayor y decidas que quizá estás lista para eso. Los papás de Sarah K viven en Chicago, así que ella no tiene que hacer un gran viaje como nosotras. Y apuesto que incluso aunque extrañe a su mamá, le gusta pasar tiempo con su papá. Pero tú y yo vivimos en Chicago, y tu papá vive aquí, en Washington. Esas son más de dos mil millas de distancia, lo que es muy, muy lejos. No te mandaré lejos, o te dejaré aquí. Haré el viaje contigo hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor como para viajar sola. Nadie te dejará. ¿Lo entiendes, bebé?

—Sí —dijo después de un momento—. Desearía que todos viviéramos juntos.

—Lo sé, bebé. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles, ¿no es así? Pero te lo prometo, tu papá y yo armaremos un plan que hará todo esto más fácil.

Me puse de pie con ella en los brazos, luego la dejé sentada en la cama. Con unos pañuelos, sequé sus lágrimas, luego la besé en la nariz.

—¿Lista para vestirte? —pregunté, levantando su vestido.

Esta vez, aceptó, dejando que le pusiera el vestido, luego las mallas y los zapatos.

—¿Maquillaje, mamá? —preguntó, haciendo un puchero—. Quiero verme como tú.

—Aww, Vi, ya habrá suficiente tiempo para eso cuando crezcas. Por ahora, qué te parece si luces como tú.

Violet hizo otro puchero, pero no protestó mientras le ponía su "maquillaje" usual: hidratante, unas cuantas capas de mascara transparente, y un poco de bálsamo labial.

—Estoy lista —anunció cuando terminé, haciendo una mueca graciosa a su reflejo en el espejo.

—Ve a despedirte de la abuelita Rae y el abuelo —le pedí, revisando mi reloj mientras ella salía corriendo. Me había arreglado esta mañana antes del desayuno, pero ya me sentía cansada gracias a las muchas discusiones que habían sucedido esta mañana. Afortunadamente, tenía el tiempo suficiente para retocar mi maquillaje y cepillar mi cabello otra vez. Mi atuendo era un simple vestido rojo sin mangas, y deslicé mis pies en mis flats antes de obligarme a salir.

Había estado tan enfocada en los sentimientos de Violet que no me di cuenta hasta ahora de lo nerviosa que yo estaba. Los Cullen habían sido como mi segunda familia, sabiendo todo lo que se tenía que saber sobre mí. Y aunque Carlisle siempre había sido duro con Edward, no había sido nada más que amable conmigo mientras salía con su hijo.

Pero ahora, estaba preocupada de que ese ya no fuera el caso.

* * *

Edward fue el que abrió la puerta principal de los Cullen y Violet saltó a sus brazos sin dudarlo.

—Hola —me dijo después de que saludara a Violet, sorprendiéndome con un rápido beso en la mejilla—. El almuerzo está casi listo, pero mamá pensó que primero podíamos pasar el rato en la sala de estar —explicó—. Y, Violet, creo que tu tía Rosalie está tan emocionada por conocerte que te trajo un regalo.

Violet sonreía de oreja a oreja, y parecía contenta de que Edward la cargara mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala de estar.

Me quedé un poco atrás, no queriendo intervenir en el pequeño momento juntos de Edward y Violet, o la presentación de su hija con el resto de su familia.

Esme nos saludó primero cuando entramos a la sala, dándole a Violet un abrazo y un beso antes de saludarme.

—Gracias por venir a almorzar hoy —dijo—. Todos lo hemos esperado.

Carlisle y Rosalie se habían puesto de pie cuando entramos a la habitación, y fue Rosalie quien dio el primer paso.

—Violet, estoy tan feliz de conocerte —dijo con dulzura—. Tu papá no ha dejado de hablar de ti.

—Ella es tu tía Rosalie —le dijo Edward a Violet—. Es mi hermana mayor.

—Hola —dijo Violet, sonriendo de inmediato—. También tengo un tío. Es el hermano mayor de mi mamá.

—¡Conozco a tu tío Jasper! —dijo Rosalie alegremente, haciendo que la sonrisa de Violet creciera—. Tienes el cabello rizado, justo como él.

Los ojos de Rosalie se deslizaron hacia mí y, aunque su sonrisa no cayó, sí se endureció.

—Bella —dijo—. Creciste.

Me reí y ella dio unos pasos para darme un corto abrazo.

—Supongo —coincidí—. Es bueno verte, Rosalie.

—Tenemos mucho en lo que ponernos al corriente —dijo. Comencé a contestar, pero rápidamente me distraje cuando Carlisle comenzó a acercarse a Edward y Violet.

Y estaba sorprendida, pero la expresión en su rostro mandó todas mis preocupaciones por la ventana. Él lucía absolutamente feliz mientras le sonreía a su nieta, luego se estiró para tomar su mano.

—Hola, Violet —dijo—. Tu nana me ha contado todo sobre ti. Escuché que te gusta su pastel especial de chocolate tanto como a mí.

Edward lucía un poco sorprendido también, pero sonrió.

—Él es mi papá, Carlisle. Tu abuelo.

—Hola —contestó Violet, sin esperar—. ¿Crees que nana haya hecho pastel de chocolate? —preguntó, y Carlisle rio, luciendo absolutamente emocionado.

—Supongo que lo descubriremos después del almuerzo —contestó. Luego se giró hacia su hijo—. ¡Luce igual a mí!

Casi reí ante su entusiasmo, pero luego rápidamente me di cuenta de que, de hecho, era cierto. Violet lucía justo como su padre, que en realidad lucía justo como su padre. Los tres lucían extraordinariamente similares, con la principal diferencia siendo el color.

—Violet, tengo algo para ti —dijo Rosalie, ganándose su atención con efectividad—. Bueno, dos cosas, en realidad.

Edward dejó a Violet en el suelo, y sonreí ante la manera en la que ella se quedaba cerca de él a pesar de la promesa de regalos de su tía.

—Siéntense, todos ustedes —dijo Esme, señalando hacia la sala—. Rosalie, dale esos a Violet y luego todos podemos pasar a comer. Iré a terminar todo.

Obedecimos y fuimos a sentarnos. Rosalie y Carlisle se sentaron el sofá mientras Edward y Violet se acomodaron en el sofá de dos piezas. Comencé a caminar hacia una de las sillas, pero Edward se estiró y tomó mi mano.

—Siéntate con nosotros, Bella.

—Sí, mamá —chilló Violet—. Haremos espacio. —Se subió al regazo de Edward y me senté a su lado.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Rosalie emocionada, deslizando dos cajas envueltas hacia Violet. Edward las agarró por ella, y ella destrozó emocionada la envoltura del paquete más pequeño—. Es un pequeño álbum de recortes de nosotros, tu familia. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo —explicó.

Violet ya lo estaba abriendo, y señaló a la fotografía de la primera página.

—¿Soy yo? —preguntó. Miré por encima de su hombro y vi que era la fotografía de un bebé, con fecha del 20/06/1991.

—Soy yo —explicó Edward. Le dio la vuelta a la página y señaló otra fotografía, con fecha de otro mes en 1991—. Y estos somos tu tía Rosalie y yo —dijo. Violet asintió, y realmente miró las páginas con interés, riendo en unas y preguntando sobre otras.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó unos momentos después—. ¡Eres tú!

Y claro, había una fotografía de Edward y yo en nuestro baile de graduación.

—¿Por qué están vestidos tan gracioso? —preguntó, señalando nuestra colorida ropa de gala.

—Oye —reclamé, pinchando su mejilla con suavidad—. Era nuestra graduación de preparatoria —expliqué—. Hacen que te vistas de esa manera.

Violet rápidamente perdió interés en eso, pasando el resto de las páginas y haciendo preguntas hasta que llegó al final.

—Dale las gracias a la tía Rosalie —le recordé con gentileza.

—Gracias —repitió Violet, apretando el libro contra su pecho—. Me gusta mucho.

—De nada —contestó Rosalie, luciendo complacida—. Me da gusto que te gustara. Pero tienes otro regalo, cariño. Es un poco más… divertido.

Sin que se lo recordaran dos veces, Violet se lanzó hacia la otra caja y estuvo feliz por el elaborado libro con ilustraciones que estaba adentro. Ella y Edward comenzaron a ver las ilustraciones juntos, pero no llegaron muy lejos antes de que Esme regresara y anunciara que el almuerzo estaba listo y esperando por nosotros.

Después de terminar nuestro delicioso almuerzo, Edward y yo nos giramos hacia Violet, que estaba lamiendo lo último de su pastel de chocolate de su tenedor.

—Bombón, ¿está bien si tu papá y yo hablamos en la otra habitación por un rato? —pregunté, quitando el ahora limpio tenedor de su mano.

—Apuesto que a la tía Rosalie le gustaría mirar tu nuevo libro contigo —añadió Edward.

—Bien —dijo Violet con facilidad, luego se giró hacia Carlisle—. Tú también puedes venir con nosotras, si quieres —ofreció, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Adelante —dijo Esme, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que saliéramos—. Yo limpiaré aquí.

Besé a Violet en la mejilla antes de mandarla de vuelta a la sala de estar con Carlisle y Rosalie. Ella siempre me hacía sentirme orgullosa de ser su madre, y hoy no era la excepción.

—Podemos sentarnos en la terraza —ofreció Edward, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Para poder hablar en privado.

—De acuerdo —dije de inmediato, pero sentí una pequeña sensación de pesadez al mismo tiempo. Solo deseaba que fuéramos capaces de establecer un buen compromiso que hiciera las cosas más fáciles para los tres, pero especialmente para Violet.

Mientras nos acomodábamos en la pequeña terraza al fondo de la casa, no pude evitar pensar en todo el tiempo que pasamos aquí en la preparatoria, estudiando y… no estudiando.

—Así que, um, no estoy seguro de cómo decirlo —comenzó Edward—. Y quizá tendría que haber hablado contigo primero, pero digamos que ya he empezado a buscar trabajos en el área de Chicago.

—Oh. Guau —dije, legítimamente en shock. Una gran parte de mí había pensado que Edward no querría mudarse, pero también mis suposiciones se basaban en la conversación que Edward y yo habíamos tenido en esta misma habitación hacía seis años.

—Es solo que, bueno, quiero decir, la semana pasada te dije que mi vida estaba aquí, en Forks. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que una gran parte de mi vida en realidad está en Chicago ahora, y me gustaría estar con ella más que nada en el mundo —explicó Edward.

—Ya veo. Bueno, no mentiré, Edward. Amaría si tú te mudaras, y sé que Violet también lo haría, pero solo tengo que estar segura de que esto es en verdad lo que quieres. Porque también estoy dispuesta a hacer compromisos.

—Lo sé. Y lo aprecio —contestó Edward—. Pero lo he estado pensando demasiado. Hay miles de trabajos de enfermería en el área, y algunos de ellos son muy atractivos para mí. Y ahora que ya no estoy en una relación, la única otra cosa es...

—Tu familia —añadí—. Sé que dijiste que las cosas con tu papá habían estado difíciles últimamente, pero verlo con Violet…

Edward asintió, luciendo pensativo.

—Lo sé, estaba muy impresionado —admitió—. Pero él dándose cuenta de que quiere ser un buen abuelo no arregla nuestros problemas. Había una profunda grieta ahí desde mucho antes de que Violet llegara a nuestras vidas.

—Si estás seguro —dije.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, y Edward sonrió.

—Quién lo hubiera pensado, ¿eh? —preguntó—. Tú y yo… en la misma habitación otra vez. Y con una hija.

—Lo sé —dije, sonriendo de vuelta—. Y en esta habitación, especialmente.

—Esta puede ser una pregunta extraña, pero… um… ¿sabes cuándo… cuándo fue concebida? Sé que es extraño pero sigo pensando en eso. Pensando cuándo comenzó a existir.

—Oh. De hecho, pensé demasiado en eso después de que me enteré —admití—. Y no estoy segura. Éramos muy… um, activos en ese aspecto.

—Me pregunto qué estaba haciendo cuando me convertí en padre —continuó Edward—. ¿Fue durante el día? ¿En la mitad de la noche?

No estaba sorprendida por estas preguntas, y estaba preparada para contestarlas.

—Ella nació muy temprano. Alrededor de las tres y cuarto.

—Bueno, estaba en la universidad, así que es muy probable que estuviera despierto —bromeó Edward—. ¿Fue un parto difícil?

—No fue tan malo. Doce horas, pero tuve muchas drogas. Y ella fue una bebé pequeña. Apenas pesó dos kilos.

Asintió.

—Yo… yo te busqué en internet hace unos días —admitió, haciéndome reír.

—¿¡Qué?! —pregunté.

—¡Tenía curiosidad! Tú… bueno, solía saber todo sobre ti, y ahora eres un misterio.

—Supongo que encontraste el sitio de la marca… y mi aterrador canal de YouTube. —Me cubrí el rostro con las manos, pensando en mis primeros días entrando al maquillaje y al pequeño grupo de seguidores que me había creado entonces. Después de extender la compañía, ese grupo se expandió y no tuve el corazón para borrar el canal incluso aunque ahora estuviera inactivo aparte de algunos videos de marketing de la marca.

—Rosalie te llamó una gurú de belleza. —Edward rio—. Pero estoy impresionado, Bella. No puedo creer el imperio que te has construido para ti, y en tan poco tiempo.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja—. Aunque no estoy segura de que sea un imperio. Quizá un pequeño pueblo.

Él chocó mi hombro con el suyo.

—No te menosprecies, Swan. Tú siempre has sido… más.

—Tú siempre pensaste más de mí que yo.

—No es difícil pensar más de ti, Bella.

—¿Incluso ahora? ¿A pesar de todo lo que he hecho? —pregunté.

Edward me miró por un largo momento, con los ojos tristes.

—Incluso ahora.

* * *

 **Otro de mis capítulos favoritos :3 desde lo adorable que es Violet hasta los momentos entre Edward y Bella. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Techu, terewee, Laury D, Mar91, karen flores, Jane Bells, cristy katy, Cary, Pera lt, Gabriela Cullen, eliananayara, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, soledadcullen, Brenda Cullenn, Hanna DL, Noelia, Merce, Chayley Costa, Adriu y patymdn.**

 **Bienvenidas a las lectoras nuevas :D y espero que se sigan animando a dejar su review.**

 **¡Hasta el miércoles!**

 **x**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

—Me da tango gusto que vengas con nosotras —dije, deslizando mi brazo alrededor del cuello de mi hermano.

—Gracias por invitarme, Izzy —contestó Jasper, mirándome con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás segura que puedo quedarme contigo? No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

Golpeé su brazo, mirando alrededor de la terminal del aeropuerto.

—¿Qué, vas a caminar de vuelta a Forks? —bromeé—. Adelante.

Violet alzó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su tío.

—No puedes caminar hacia allá —le informó—. Está lloviendo, y se supone que vendrás a quedarte con nosotras.

—¿Sí? —Jasper le revolvió el cabello—. ¿Estás bien con que venga con ustedes?

—Sí —dijo con firmeza, luego volvió a centrar su atención en el libro para colorear temático de Seattle que Jasper le había comprado en una de las muchas tiendas del aeropuerto—. Mamá dijo que podías recogerme de la escuela mañana. —Miró hacia arriba de nuevo—. Siempre nos detenemos por dulces de camino a casa.

—Estoy justo aquí —le recordé a mi hija, riendo—. No puedes engañarlo frente a mí.

—Tenías que intentarlo, ¿verdad, bombón? —preguntó Jasper—. Quizá podamos detenernos en algún lado mañana…

Le rodé los ojos, pero no discutí. No quería que hicieran un hábito de eso, pero no veía nada de malo en que se detuvieran por un helado o un dulce después de la escuela mañana. Jasper no se quedaría con nosotros por siempre, así que el tener momentos juntos especiales ahora era importante.

Jasper esperó hasta que Violet estuviera atenta a su libro de nuevo, luego se inclinó hacia mí.

—Y… ¿qué hay de Edward? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Aún no ha escuchado de ningún lugar, pero si lo hace, tratará de agendar entrevistas de trabajo en la misma semana. Vamos a tomarlo un paso a la vez. Espero que esto sea lo que realmente quiera, porque no quiero forzarlo a nada. Pero estoy tratando de ser flexible. Él se lo merece, y quiero hacer esto tan fácil para él como sea posible, ¿sabes? Siento como si debería ser quien haga los sacrificios aquí, pero cada vez que trato de hablar de eso, él insiste en que esto es lo que quiere.

—Entonces acéptalo —sugirió Jasper—. Él te dirá lo que quiere.

—Eso espero.

—Guau, Iz, este lugar se ve genial —dijo Jasper, viendo el apartamento—. Lo has arreglado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Estaba orgullosa de nuestro apartamento. Había sido un poco más caro de lo que originalmente quería, pero la ubicación era perfecta para mí y Violet, y era espacioso.

—Gracias —dije, mirando alrededor también—. Aunque no puedo tomar el crédito por todo el trabajo de arte —expliqué, señalando los lienzos en la pared—. Esto es todo de Vi.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Violet entró en la habitación.

—Hice esto con mis dedos —dijo, parándose de puntillas para alcanzar el lienzo.

—Hermoso, Vi —dijo Jasper—. Creo que quizá crezcas para ser artista.

Frunció los labios, mirando los lienzos.

—Ya lo soy. ¿Lo ves? —señaló de nuevo hacia las pinturas.

—Bien, mi pequeña artista, hora de que te prepares para la cama —dije, guiándola de nuevo hacia su habitación—. Ponte la pijama, e iré ayudarte a que te cepilles los dientes.

Obedeció sin protestar, aunque pidió que Jasper le leyera un cuento, dado que era nuestro invitado. Y a pesar de su emoción, cayó rendida no más de quince minutos después.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí —dije, tendiéndole a Jasper una cerveza después de que nos acomodáramos en la cocina—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

—Gracias. Y mañana acomodaré mis cosas, perfeccionaré mi currículum y buscaré empleos en línea. Luego recogeré a Violet. Y luego el martes pensaba salir, dejar mi currículum en algunos lugares y dar una buena impresión.

—Suena como una buena idea —dije, asintiendo—. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi oficina el martes? Podríamos tener un nuevo...

—Izzy… —me cortó Jasper—. No necesito que hagas eso por mí.

—Lo sé. Pero puedo, si me dejas. No tiene que ser permanente, solo algo para ayudarte al principio, obtener algo más de experiencia laboral. Contratamos nuevos internos cada unos cuantos meses y los dejamos de tres a seis meses, dependiendo en lo que se desarrollen. No es una gran paga, pero quizá hagas conexiones valiosas.

—¿Con compañías de maquillaje? —preguntó con un bufido—. No te ofendas, Bella, en verdad, pero no espero trabajar en la industria de la belleza. Esa eres tú. Tú eres la genio ahí.

—Solo ven a dejar tu currículum —le pedí—. Ni siquiera seré quien lo mire. Dáselo a Recursos Humanos y deja que la encargada decida si estamos o no interesados. Luego me lo pasarán a mí. No contrato personas que Rachel no haya aprobado primero.

—Compartimos el apellido —me recordó Jasper.

—Solo déjalo —insistí—. ¿De qué sirve tener mi propia compañía si no puedo mostrar un poco de nepotismo al momento de contratar internos?

Él lo dejó pasar, y nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos.

—Y… Edward —dijo Jasper finalmente, jugando con la etiqueta en su botella de cerveza.

—¿Qué hay de él? —pregunté, tratando de sonar normal.

—¿Eso va bien?

Asentí.

—Siento que no debería, pero lo hace. Él ha sido un millón de veces más comprensivo de lo que alguna vez esperé. Y odio que sea tan buen hombre, porque solamente resalta lo horrible que he sido. Él no merecía que le hiciera esto, y tiene todo el derecho de odiarme… pero no lo hace. Actúa como si estuviera bien que haya hecho esto.

—No siempre ha sido así —me recordó Jasper—. Recuerda los malos momentos, Izzy. No puedes pretender que todo era perfecto, porque definitivamente no lo era.

—Él no era un mal chico —insistí—. Solo… anticuado.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Él quería que te quedaras en casa, descalza y embarazada, mientras él se iba y hacía algo de sí mismo. No había lugar para ti en esa relación, Izzy. Eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando te fuiste. Te fuiste e hiciste tu propio futuro, uno que no sería posible si no te hubieras ido.

—Y tuve a su hija. Y la mantuve alejada de él. Solo porque hice esta gran vida para mí no significa que no estuviera equivocada.

—Algunas veces tienes que ponerte a ti primero —dijo con firmeza.

—Sí. Pero todo eso se fue por la ventana en el momento en el que el test salió positivo. Tengo que ponerla a ella primero, siempre, y fallé. Ella merece a su padre, Jasper, justo como él la merece. Quizá haya arruinado eso.

—No lo hiciste. Él viene para acá, queriendo estar cerca de ella. Cerca de ti. No está arruinado. Sí, es malo que no se conocieron hasta ahora. Pero no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para arreglar eso. Tomaste una decisión, y hasta hace poco, estabas feliz con eso. No puedes retroceder ahora. Todo lo que puedes hacer es ayudarlos a encontrarse el uno al otro, a conectarse, de la manera en la que puedas.

Me limpié las lágrimas del rostro.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja—. Es solo que me siento como una persona horrible. Sé lo terribles que eran mis decisiones y aun así me aferré a ellas.

—Pero ahora estás tratando de arreglar la situación, hacer control de daños. Eso es mucho más de lo que otras personas pueden decir.

Sabía que solamente estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor; de protegerme como siempre lo había hecho, pero había una parte de mí que no quería sentirse mejor. Quizá Edward no me odiaba por lo que había hecho, pero yo me odiaba a mí misma por eso. Y sentía que no había ninguna manera de arreglar eso.

* * *

—Bella, creo que tu hermano está aquí —dijo Alice, haciendo que dejara de mirar la computadora—. Vi a alguien hablar con Rachel.

—Oh, bien —contesté, poniéndome de pie y empezando a limpiar la silla frente a mi escritorio—. Estaba preocupada de que no fuera a venir.

Alice asintió, quedándose en la puerta de mi oficina.

—Él es realmente lindo —dijo finalmente, provocando que la mirara.

—Eww. Ese es mi hermano —le recordé.

—Lo sé. Solo estoy haciendo una observación —dijo defensivamente.

—Alice Brandon, ¡¿te estás sonrojando?! —pregunté con un jadeo. Su rubor se profundizó, haciéndome reír—. Nunca pensé que vería este día.

Me lanzó su pluma, causando que riera con más fuerza.

—Cállate. Te odio.

—Tú me amas —le recordé, calmándome para dejar de reír.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó, tomando mi brazo mientras pasaba junto a ella.

Me zafé de su agarre con otra risa.

—Por mi hermano, boba. ¿Quieres que tomemos un café? —Dudó por un momento, y apreté su mano ligeramente—. Depende de ti —dije suavemente, dejando de bromear.

—Vuelvo en un momento —dijo finalmente.

Le di otra sonrisa, luego salí de la oficina para buscar a Jasper.

Trabajábamos en un solo piso, con las únicas dos oficinas reales siendo la mía y la de Recursos Humanos. Incluso esa era un desarrollo reciente, dado que éramos tan pequeños. Pero nuestro asesor de negocios nos había sugerido crear ese departamento mientras aún éramos pequeños, para que pudiera crecer con la compañía pero siendo consistente en lo que se refería a RH.

Casi todos nuestros trabajadores estaban amontonados alrededor de una de las mesas de conferencia, hablando, mientras otros trabajaban independientemente en sus propios escritorios. El montón de productos de RP en el escritorio de Alice me hizo gemir, recordándome que teníamos una cita de control de calidad con el nuevo cargamento más tarde.

Pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando vi a mi hermano en uno de los sillones cercanos a la recepción, mirando alrededor con interés.

—Jasper —dije, caminando hacia él—. Ven a mi oficina.

Él me sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

—Guau, Izzy. Esto es bastante increíble. ¿Esta es toda tu compañía?

—Lo es —dije con un asentimiento—. No siempre está tan animado aquí. Pero nos estamos preparando para el lanzamiento decembrino y tiene a muchas personas más ocupadas de lo habitual.

—Me imagino.

Nos sentamos en mi oficina, y Alice apareció en la puerta casi de inmediato.

—Café —anunció, sus ojos pegados a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jasper hasta que él se giró.

—Oh, gracias —dijo, sorprendido mientras tomaba la taza que ella le ofrecía.

—Sí, gracias, Alice. Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?

Comenzó a protestar, pero Jasper le sonrió.

—Sí, siéntete libre de unírtenos.

—De acuerdo. —Se sentó en la otra silla, sin molestarse en mover los papeles que estaban ahí.

—Jasper, ella es Alice —dije—. Es mi mano derecha aquí. Y, Alice, él es mi hermano Jasper.

Se saludaron mutuamente, y no pude evitar pensar que quizá Jasper también se estaba sonrojando un poco.

—¡Es genial que ustedes se conozcan! —exclamé—. Dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

—¿Desde hace cuánto trabajas para ella? —preguntó Jasper, luciendo interesado.

—Oh, desde el principio —contestó de inmediato—. Trabajamos juntas en Nordstrom. Bueno, algo así. Ella trabaja en MAC y yo estaba en la sección de perfumería. Pero compartimos la pasión por el maquillaje, y cuando Bella decidió comenzar con la compañía, quería estar involucrada en todas las maneras posibles.

Los dejé hablar por un momento, y ni siquiera parecieron notar que no estaba en la conversación para nada. Regresé a mi trabajo, mirándolos de vez en cuando. Quizá esto sería bueno… para ambos.

* * *

—¿Has escuchado de alguien? —pregunté, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí.

—Sí, de hecho, escuché del Northwestern y del Mercy —dijo Edward—. Agendé entrevistas para la siguiente semana… pero espero que me contacten más y poder tener más entrevistas antes de eso.

—¡Eso es genial! —contesté—. Y… ¿Vi y yo podemos recogerte en el aeropuerto? Ella se muere por verte. Prácticamente no ha hablado de otra cosa en todo el día que no sea tu llamada de anoche.

Edward rio, y podía decir que se sentía orgulloso. Y me daba gusto, porque se lo merecía.

—Eso sería genial. Llegaría el jueves. Aunque he estado buscando hoteles y no estoy seguro de dónde me quedaré.

—Oh. Bueno, um, puedes quedarte con nosotras —ofrecí—. No tienes que gastar dinero en un hotel, y sé que Violet estaría feliz si te quedaras aquí.

Él dudó.

—¿Estás segura?

—Cien por ciento —dije forzadamente—. Jasper se está quedando en la habitación de invitados, pero hay un sofá cama en mi oficina. Realmente es muy cómodo, y la habitación casi no se utiliza con mi oficina real estando a unas cuadras de distancia.

—Bueno, sería lindo quedarme con Violet…

—Ella lo amará —le aseguré—. Y también me gustaría tenerte aquí.

* * *

 **Asdfghjkl se va a quedar con ellas, ¿cómo creen que resulte eso? ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Noelia, Cary, eliananayara, Jane Bells, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, crysty katy, Merce, Pera lt, PEYCI CULLEN, Yoliki, jupy, soledadcullen, bbluelilas, tulgarita, lizdayanna, somas, Chayley Costa, Tata XOXO, LicetSalvatore, Adri, debynoe, Techu, MarieSellory, LeidaJim y patymdn.**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos la próxima :D**

 **x**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Edward Cullen**

Estaba nervioso. Había empacado y vuelto a empacar mi maleta para asegurarme que tenía absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba, me sentía seguro y preparado para mis entrevistas, y volar nunca me había molestado. Nada de eso era por lo que estaba preocupado.

Violet ya lo era todo para mí, esperaba que pudiera convertirme en todo para ella. Pero ¿qué si fallaba? ¿Qué si la decepcionaba? ¿Y qué si ella no me necesitaba? Después de todo, había estado bien sin mí por cinco años. No había sabido de su existencia o contribuido en algo, pero aun así ella era perfecta. ¿Qué si, ahora que quería estar involucrado, me equivocaba? Ella estaba bien sin mí. ¿Arruinaría las cosas? Después de todo, no sabía nada de niños. No sabía nada acerca de ser padre. Y aunque ya amaba a Violet más de lo que pensé que era posible, tampoco sabía mucho de ella.

Alergias, miedos, aversiones de comida… la lista de cosas que no sabía seguía y seguía. Sabía que ella compartiría esas cosas conmigo si se lo pedía, pero me sentía como un fracaso por no saber esas cosas de mi propia hija. Quizá no era mi culpa, pero así era como estaba la cosa. De hecho, sabía que no era mi culpa. Era culpa de Bella, solo otra cosa que me robó. Y de nuevo, desearía odiarla. Pero no lo hacía. Quizá no podía.

Así era como se sentía, de todas maneras.

* * *

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de nuevo, pero esta vez, los roles estaban invertidos.

Bella y Violet estaban esperando por mí en el área de equipaje, y Violet parecía tan feliz de verme que pensé que mi corazón explotaría de orgullo y amor. Sin importar lo que no sabía de ella, o lo que me había perdido, ella era mía. La amaba y, milagrosamente, ella parecía amarme igual.

—Mamá dijo que puedes dormir en mi habitación, si quieres —dijo Violet, sus brazos y piernas enredados con fuerza a mi alrededor.

—Ella preguntó —explicó Bella—, pero es tu decisión. Aún tienes libre el sofá cama, si lo prefieres.

—No lo sé, Vi, ¿roncas? —pregunté, pellizcando su pie—. ¿Hablas dormida?

—¡No! —chilló Violet, retorciéndose un poco pero aún aferrándose a mí—. Y tengo una cama grande ahora. Usualmente mis animales duermen conmigo, pero pueden dormir en la silla. Solo mientras estás aquí.

—Bueno, gracias. Aceptaré tu oferta, entonces.

Violet me sonrió, al igual que Bella.

Ya estaba feliz aquí, con ellas.

* * *

Estaba más que impresionado con su apartamento. Era grande, incluso más grande que la casa que había compartido con Lauren. Asumía que Bella había comenzado a estar bien por su cuenta, pero no esperaba esto. El apartamento era espacioso y con mueblería elegante sin que lo fuera demasiado. Violet me había enseñado con orgullo su arte en las paredes, y me había presentado a todos sus juguetes favoritos. Y gracias a Dios, tenía una cama enorme. Me hubiera gustado compartirla con ella incluso aunque fuera pequeña, pero la cama grande ciertamente hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Incluso aunque estuviera compartiendo habitación con Violet, Bella me llevó a su oficina para que ahí pudiera guardar mis cosas, sin que estorbaran.

—Gracias de nuevo por dejarme quedar aquí —dije, abriendo mi maleta—. Realmente lo aprecio.

—Por supuesto —contestó Bella, luciendo nerviosa—. ¿Necesitas algo? Te mostré dónde están las tazas y esas cosas, ¿verdad? Y las toallas para el baño...

—Lo hiciste —le aseguré—. Cubriste todo.

Asintió.

—Bien. Asegúrate de dejarme saber si necesitas algo más.

—Estoy seguro de que estaré bien, pero gracias.

—Y, um, no sé a qué hora comiencen tus entrevistas mañana, pero eres más que bienvenido a acompañarme a dejar a Violet a la escuela. Jasper lo ha estado haciendo últimamente, pero él tiene una entrevista mañana por la mañana, además, he estado extrañando llevarla. Podemos parar por café o algo después, también. Si quieres, me refiero.

Una parte de mí estaba feliz de que ella se veía tan nerviosa como yo me sentía, quizá un poco más.

—Sí, me gustaría. Ambas, quiero decir. Llevarla a la escuela… y el café después.

—Perfecto. Bueno, um, adelante, ponte cómodo. Voy a comenzar con la cena. Vi está en su habitación si quieres estar con ella. Tiene que hacer unas páginas para colorear de "tarea".

—Estaré ahí. Um, a menos que necesites que te ayude con la cena.

—Adelante —dijo Bella con una sonrisa—. Pasa algún tiempo con ella. Jasper puede ayudar con la cena… los llamaremos cuando esté lista.

Se fue y me tomé un minuto para mí. Esto era… extraño. Estar aquí, no solo con Bella, sino con nuestra hija seis años después de que pensé que ella se había marchado de mi vida para siempre… no era lo que esperaba. O lo que había planeado. Pero sin importar eso, no había otro lugar en donde me gustaría estar.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

Colapsé en mi silla de escritorio, ya exhausta a las nueve de la mañana. No físicamente, sino emocionalmente. El café con Edward había sido… tranquilo, pero mis nervios e incomodidad me habían cansado. Él también lucía nervioso, pero quizá se debía parcialmente a sus entrevistas. Había terminado con cuatro en los próximos tres días, y luego pasaría el fin de semana con nosotras antes de volver a Washington y esperar para escuchar acerca de futuros empleos. Verlo con Violet me hizo desear que consiguiera un trabajo aquí, porque quería que ella lo tuviera tanto como fuera posible.

Habían sido solo unas cuantas semanas pero ella ya estaba obsesionada con él, y afortunadamente, él también lo estaba. Sabía que incluso si no conseguía ninguno de los empleos aquí, no los dejaría estar separados. Dudaba que no consiguiera un empleo, pero si no lo hacía, entonces sabía que tendría que pensar seriamente en mudarme a Washington. No solo por él, sino por Violet.

—Hola. Luces… cansada —dijo Alice, dejando un café frente a mí.

Lo tomé, incluso aunque acababa de tomar café quince minutos antes con Edward.

—Gracias. Son solo… nervios, creo.

—Él realmente te pone así de nerviosa, ¿eh? —preguntó, luciendo comprensiva mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mí.

—Lo hace. Aún. No lo esperaba, pero él me hace sentir como si tuviera quince de nuevo.

—Es raro. Me pregunto por qué —musitó Alice.

Suspiré, tomando un gran trago de café.

—Yo también lo hago. Pero creo que es… bueno, porque uno, sé que me equivoqué con él y tiene todo el derecho de odiarme, lo que no quiero que haga. Y dos, él es… Edward. No lo sé. Cuando dejé Forks, planeé en no verlo nunca más. No fue una terrible ruptura pero parecía tan final. Me convencí a mí misma de que era final.

—Bueno, la ruptura es final, ¿no? Solo porque él esté aquí por Violet no significa que estén juntos. Quiero decir… nada ha pasado, ¿o sí?

—No —dije rápidamente—. Nada ha pasado. No besos, no coqueteo. Pero él es Edward. En algún punto estaba segura de que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

—Quizá lo harán. Solo no… juntos —dijo Alice con gentileza—. Serán padres por el resto de sus vidas. Co-padres. Violet merece tenerlos trabajando juntos. Estar ahí para ella.

—Lo sé. Sólo necesito aclarar mi cabeza.

* * *

—Mamá, quiero helado —dijo Violet, jalando mi brazo—. Mamá. Helado de galleta.

—Te escuché la primera vez —dije con firmeza—. No tienen helado aquí. Esto es solo la cena. Si te comportas y comes tu cena, entonces _quizá_ podamos pasar por helado después.

Hizo un puchero, pero se acomodó en su asiento. Edward y yo habíamos decidido recoger a Violet de la escuela juntos y llevarla a una cena especial, dado que era viernes. Edward había terminado con sus entrevistas y le había dicho a Alice que no me llamara del trabajo a menos que hubiera algo que ella no pudiera manejar. Queríamos una noche con Violet.

—El helado suena bien, Vi —le dijo Edward, guiñándole el ojo por encima de su menú.

Ella sonrió hacia él.

—¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito, pa... um, Edward…?

Edward miró hacia arriba por un momento, con el ceño fruncido.

—Me gusta el de chocolate. Pero, um, Violet, quiero decirte que puedes llamarme "papá". Si tú quieres, me refiero. Realmente me gustaría, pero solamente si tú quieres.

Ella solo le sonrió de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Papá.

Violet volvió con rapidez a sus hojas para colorear, pero Edward y yo compartimos una mirada. Él estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Estábamos a mitad de la cena cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó.

—Oh, uh, es el reclutador de Northwestern —dijo, con los ojos ensanchados.

—Ve, tómala —dije—. ¡Ve!

Volvió cinco minutos después con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Conseguí el trabajo —dijo en voz baja—. Dijeron que puedo empezar tan pronto como consiga mi licencia temporal de enfermería de Illinois.

—¡Guau! —exclamé, poniéndome de pie y abrazándolo antes de que pudiera detenerme—. Eso es asombroso, Edward. ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias, Bella —contestó, regresándome el abrazo con un fuerte apretón—. No puedo creerlo…

—Vi, tu papá va mudarse aquí, ¡para siempre! —le dije—. ¡¿Acaso no es genial?!

—Buen trabajo —le dijo con la boca llena de espaguetis. Pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en regañarla por hablar con la boca llena mientras nos volvíamos a sentar. Tragó su comida, luego me miró—. Necesitamos comprar helado —señaló—. Por… papá.

—Por papá —accedí, guiñándole el ojo—. ¿Eso significa que tú no quieres?

— _Mamá._

Edward rio, revolviendo el cabello de Violet.

—Compraremos helado. Pero primero termina tu cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Para cuando terminamos la cena, conseguimos helado, y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a casa, Violet parecía tan físicamente exhausta como yo lo había estado emocionalmente al principio de la semana. Pero a diferencia de antes, cuando luchaba para cargarla, Edward la lanzó en sus brazos sin problema.

Las cosas serían diferentes ahora. Y a pesar de que estaba feliz de que Edward estuviera aquí, de que fuera un gran padre ahora a pesar de mis malas decisiones, sería difícil. El cambio raramente era fácil. Era egoísta de mi parte, y sabía que estaba horriblemente mal, pero por muchos años, solamente habíamos sido Violet y yo. Me había convencido de que no decirle a Edward era lo mejor, y que solamente seríamos ambas para siempre. Me había tomado cinco largos años darme cuenta lo mal que había estado.

Y no había solución simple. Así que incluso aunque no fuera fácil, y todos lidiaríamos con cambios, sabía que esto era lo correcto por hacer.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo creo que fue muy lindo, verlos interactuar como familia :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: florcitacullen, saraipineda44, Tahirizhita grey pattz, carolaaproboste v, Techu, patymdn, somas, terewee, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Yoliki, Torposoplo, eliananayara, jupy, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, debynoe, Noelia, Cary, Chayley Costa, PEYCI CULLEN y Jane Bells.**

 **¡No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

 **x**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Edward Cullen**

Besé a mi hermana en la mejilla, sorprendido pero feliz de verla.

—Hola, Rose. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, mirándola mientras cerraba la puerta del garaje tras de ella.

—Pensé que probablemente debería devolver mi llave. —Alzó dicha llave, luego la dejó en la mesa de la cocina—. Y quería verte.

—Siéntate —dije, tomando dos botellas de cerveza del refrigerador.

—Gracias.

Me senté frente a ella, mirando a mi hermana mayor con cautela.

—¿No tuviste pacientes hoy?

—No, mis higienistas están haciendo un curso de perfeccionamiento hoy y mañana así que… Emmett y yo pensamos que sería un buen momento para una visita. Y me imaginé que podría pasar algo de tiempo con mi hermano menor antes de que se vaya. Felicidades, Edward.

—Gracias, Rose. Lo aprecio —dije con honestidad—. Disculpa que el lugar sea un desastre. Más de lo habitual, me refiero. Empacar ha sido una locura, y todo esto pasó tan rápido. Ha sido una semana ocupada.

Ella asintió.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Mudarme de aquí a Seattle ya fue lo suficientemente malo… de aquí a Chicago debe ser un infierno. Desearía que no te fueras tan pronto. Me hubiera gustado hacerte una fiesta de despedida o algo así. Darles a todos la oportunidad de despedirse. Pero dado que tenemos el tiempo encima… ¿qué te parece una cena con mamá y papá mañana? Será solo la familia. Y apuesto que puedo convencer a mamá de que prepare tus favoritos.

—Eh… —Me pasé una mano por el cabello, considerándolo—. Supongo. No creo que papá esté muy feliz conmigo. Con la mudanza, me refiero.

—Edward… —Rosalie suspiró—. Él quiere lo que es mejor para ti.

—No lo entiendes —discutí—. Él no era así contigo. Tú hiciste lo que él planeó. Y funcionó para ti, amas ser dentista. Y lo querías. Yo amo ser enfermero. No voy a cambiar de opinión. Y no creo que él cambie la suya.

—Vamos, Edward. Creo que papá realmente ha dado un cambio. Él estuvo genial en el almuerzo hace unas semanas. No puedo recordar la última vez que pasamos un día juntos sin que ustedes discutan.

—Sí, bueno, por lo que sé, esa solo fue una cosa de una vez —dije secamente—. Y probablemente tenga más que ver con Violet que conmigo.

—No puedo culparlo. Ella es asombrosa, y… su nieta. Su primera nieta.

—Lo es. Pero a pesar de que es por lo que me estoy mudando, él no está feliz con eso. Él quería que yo fuera a la Universidad de Washington, seguir su camino con exactitud. Y no estoy haciendo eso. Estoy dejando el estado, para seguir siendo "solo un enfermero". Él no respeta lo que hago, Rosalie. Es por eso que discutimos.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, estirándose y tomando mi mano en las suyas.

—Lo sé, Edward. Y lo siento.

—Gracias.

—Y… cambio de tema. ¿Cuál es el plan? Para cuando llegues a Chicago.

—Estoy buscando lugares, pero no quiero tomar ninguna decisión antes de que pueda ver los lugares en persona. Y la renta es demasiado, así que creo que buscaré un lugar barato de manera temporal, solo hasta que tenga todas mis cosas y decida en donde quiero vivir, ya sabes.

—Hmm. ¿No te quedarás con Bella? —preguntó, alzando las cejas. Ella sabía. Por supuesto que sabía, Rosalie siempre había sido capaz de leer mi mente.

—No —dije en voz baja—. Se ofreció, pero…

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan… no lo sé, bien con ella? Después de lo que hizo. ¿Después de lo que te perdiste?

Me encogí de hombros, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No está bien. No lo sé, Rose. Estoy confundido. Y aún me siento herido. Pero ella es… Bella.

—Bella, quien mantuvo a tu hija en secreto por cinco años —apuntó Rosalie—. Amaba a Bella. Ya sabes eso. Estuve triste cuando se fue. Era como una hermana para mí. Pero eso no significa que lo que hizo sea excusable. Sin importar lo que es para ti, ella hizo una cosa horrible.

—¡Lo sé! —dije, agitado—. Lo sé, Rosalie. Y tampoco lo entiendo. Desearía odiarla. Quizá eso mate este sentimiento dentro de mí. Quizá finalmente pueda aplastar mis sentimientos por ella. Pero no puedo. Solo no puedo, incluso aunque eso no tenga sentido.

—Aún la amas. —Rosalie dejó caer mi mano, luciendo sorprendida—. Después de todo…

—No lo sabía hasta que volvió. Yo solo… solo pensé que no podía sacarla de mi cabeza por la forma en la que terminaron las cosas, la manera en la que se fue. Pero después, después de que la volví a ver y me acostumbré a tenerla de nuevo en mi vida… sabía que ese no era el caso. Nunca dejé de amarla.

—No puedes dejarlo pasar porque la amas —dijo Rosalie con gentileza.

—Sabes, no soy inocente —señalé—. Ella me llamó. Más de una vez. E ignoré su llamada. Soy parte del problema.

—Ella llamó. Fue bueno que lo hiciera. Pero eso fue cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Luego dio a luz, y no lo volvió a intentar. Sus padres sabían, su hermano. Ellos tampoco nunca te buscaron. Cinco años pasaron, y ella no llamó hasta que tuvo que venir al pueblo otra vez. Dime, si Jasper no hubiera estado en el hospital, ¿crees que ella hubiera venido?

Me quedé en silencio.

»Eso es lo que pensé. Habla con ella, Edward.

* * *

— _Te dije que podías quedarte con nosotros_ —me recordó Bella. De nuevo.

—Lo sé —contesté—. Y gracias, pero está bien. Um, lamento cortarte, pero ¿podría solo hablar con Violet?

Dudó por un momento, pero después de unos segundos, Violet estaba en el otro extremo de la línea.

Nunca hablábamos por mucho tiempo por teléfono, pero Violet hablaba a una milla por minuto y se distraía con rapidez. Incluso aunque nuestras llamadas rara vez duraban más de cinco minutos, era más que suficiente. Y muy pronto, no tendría que depender solamente de llamadas.

Y demasiado pronto, le estaba pasando el teléfono de vuelta a su madre. No era que no quisiera hablar con Bella… era que ya no sabía qué decir.

— _Hola de nuevo_ —dijo después de que Violet le diera el teléfono—. _Y, ¿volverás a llamar mañana?_

—Sí. Um, probablemente a la misma hora. Ten una buena noche.

— _Tú también..._

Colgué antes de que ella terminara, y me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

—Creo que finalmente estoy pagando las consecuencias —le admití a Alice, poniendo mis pies debajo de mí.

Alice y Jasper habían llevado a Violet a cenar, y ahora que Jasper le estaba leyendo a Violet una historia y arropándola en la cama, Alice y yo teníamos una plática de chicas.

—¿Qué estás pagando? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. Luces asustada.

—Edward me odia —solté—. Pensé… no lo sé. Pensé que estaba bien. Él había sido tan comprensivo, tan lindo conmigo cuando yo no lo merecía. Pensé que se lo había tomado increíblemente bien y que no me odiaba por lo que había hecho. Pero lo hace.

—Aún estoy perdida. Explícate más —dijo Alice impacientemente.

—Él aún llama a Violet. Más que nunca. Pero… él ya no habla conmigo. Es cortante e impaciente y me corta. No hay charlas cortas, no hay charlas en absoluto. Tengo que sacarle respuestas y solo parece como si él ya no quisiera hablar conmigo. No lo sé. Estoy pagando las consecuencias. Él se dio cuenta de lo horrible que fui y ahora solo quiere a Violet. Y, quiero decir, está bien. Ella es de él. Pero… parecía como si estuviéramos bien. Parecía como si él no me odiara.

Palmeó mi rodilla con gentileza, su rostro lleno de simpatía.

—Desearía tener un consejo que darte. En verdad lo hago.

—Lo sé. Gracias. Pero ni siquiera estoy segura de qué es lo que pasa. Yo solo… necesitaba sacármelo del pecho. Creo que me sentiré mejor cuando lo vea y pueda hablar con él. Si es que él habla conmigo. Pero suficiente de eso. Me está poniendo nerviosa, hablar de eso. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Y mi hermano?

Alice se sonrojó. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, probablemente solo la había visto sonrojarse una vez, pero eso fue antes de mi hermano. Era un poco extraño, pero nunca había visto a Alice más feliz… y realmente nunca había visto a Jasper tan feliz.

—Escupe —ordené, bajando la voz hasta que fuera un susurro.

—Es dulce —dijo en voz baja—. Es mejor que cualquiera de los chicos con los que he estado. Sé que tiene algunos problemas, y él también lo sabe, pero creo que somos buenos el uno para el otro.

—Definitivamente pienso eso, también. Estoy feliz de que ambos parecen pasarla bien juntos —murmuré—. Es un buen sentimiento, verlos a los dos así.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Jasper, reapareciendo por el pasillo.

Él se metió entre nosotras en el sofá, poniendo un brazo alrededor de cada una.

—¿Hablando de mí?

—Chismoso —dije, codeándolo en el costado—. Nada de tu incumbencia.

Él me rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió a Alice.

—No te está haciendo pasar un mal rato, ¿o sí?

—No —dijo Alice, sonriéndole de vuelta con la misma mirada en los ojos.

Luego se perdieron en su propio mundo, como si yo no estuviera más ahí.

* * *

—Cuando papá viva aquí, ¿también tendré una habitación en su casa? —preguntó Violet, acostada en el suelo de su habitación.

—Estoy segura que sí —dije, tocándola con mi pie—. Pero también tendrás que limpiar esa habitación. Vamos, Vi. Tu habitación luce como si una fábrica de juguetes hubiera explotado.

Se giró hacia mí, sacando la lengua.

—Lo sé, me gusta.

—Bueno, a mí no —dije, lanzando algunos de sus animales a la cama—. Levántate, Violet Lane.

Finalmente hizo lo que le pedí, su cabello estaba lleno de estática del suelo.

—Mamá.

—¿Qué, Vi?

—No quiero limpiar dos habitaciones.

—Entonces mantén al menos una de ellas limpia. Esta, de preferencia —contesté.

—¿Por qué papá no vive aquí? ¿Con nosotras?

Fruncí el ceño, pero sabía que esta pregunta vendría.

—Tu papá necesita su propia casa, sus propias cosas. Él las compartirá contigo, pero aparte de eso, es suya.

—Las mamás y papás usualmente viven juntos. ¿Por qué papá no vive con nosotras?

—Bueno, tu papá y yo no estamos casados, o um, juntos. Solo somos tus padres. Quizá él se case con alguien más algún día.

—¿Tú te casarás con alguien más? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Quizá —dije, arrepintiéndome de traerlo a la conversación.

—¿Por qué no se casaron el uno con el otro?

Mierda. Esperaba preguntas, pero no exactamente esas preguntas. Eso es lo que me ganaba por dejarla ver películas Disney prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día. Amaba las escenas de boda.

—Éramos muy jóvenes —dije con firmeza—. Y no era correcto para nosotros.

Estaba agradecida cuando se distrajo por algunos de los animales que habían caído debajo de la cama. Había salido un poco en los años pasados, pero había estado tan genuinamente ocupada con la compañía y Violet que no lo había hecho en lo que parecía un largo tiempo. ¿Quería salir en citas de nuevo? Ahora que Edward Cullen había vuelto a mi vida, era aún más confuso. Yo había sido quien había terminado con él, y sentía que había sido la decisión correcta.

Por supuesto, algunas de las decisiones que había tomado desde entonces habían sido horribles, y viviría con esas consecuencias por un largo tiempo. No creía querer volver con Edward. Solo estaba confundida. No es como si aún estuviera enamorada de Edward. Solo era confuso.

Seguía tratando de convencerme a mí misma que eso era todo.

* * *

 **¿Cómo ven a estos muchachos? dejen sus opiniones en un review :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **terewee, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn, Jane Bells, PEYCI CULLEN, Lady Grigori, danielaMc1, tulgarita, techu, Cary, Mar91, Merce, Noelia, Gabriela Cullen, eliananayara, Adriu, bbluelilas, Yoliki, saraipineda44, LicetSalvatore, soledadcullen, Chayley Costa, carolaaproboste v, Tata XOXO y patymdn.**

 **No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **x**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

 **FAVOR DE LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL. ES MUY IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Edward Cullen**

—Me alegra que encontraras un lugar tan rápido —dijo Bella, mirando alrededor. Violet también miró alrededor con curiosidad, pero noté que Bella aferraba su mano con fuerza.

—Es temporal —le aseguré.

El lugar era barato y había estado disponible de inmediato, así que no estaba tan sorprendido de que fuera un poco más viejo de lo que me hubiera gustado. Y pequeño. La habitación apenas y podía ser considerada más que un clóset y apenas y algo de mis muebles entraban. Sin embargo, estaba aquí. Tendría que bastar.

—¿Dónde está mi habitación? —preguntó Violet.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, tomando su mano libre.

—Esta no será mi casa por mucho tiempo —expliqué—. Solo es mientras encuentro algo mejor. Y si está bien con tu mamá, ustedes pueden venir conmigo a mirar las opciones. De esa manera nos aseguramos que me ayuden a decidir en dónde vivir, y puedes escoger tu propia habitación. Y cuando encontremos un lugar, puedes decorar tu habitación de la manera que quieras.

Se apaciguó y rápidamente perdió interés.

—¿Podemos comprar fideos para cenar?

—Se refiere a la comida china —explicó Bella—. ¿Eso suena bien?

—Perfecto —accedí—. Solo déjame tomar mi abrigo.

Nos fuimos unos minutos después, Violet aferrándose a ambos. Movía nuestros brazos de un lado a otro, hablando mientras caminábamos por la calle. Bella y yo nos sentamos frente al otro en la mesa mientras comíamos, pero ambos enfocados en Violet. La tensión estaba creciendo entre nosotros, y creo que era increíblemente obvio para los dos.

—No tienes que acompañarnos a casa —dijo Bella después de que termináramos nuestra cena—. Es tarde, creo que nos iremos en taxi.

Estaba esperando acompañarlas a casa, arropar a Violet, y luego finalmente tener una seria conversación con Bella. Eso probablemente sería lo más maduro por hacer, y probablemente lo correcto. Pero el cobarde en mí ganó, y solamente asentí.

—Bien. Ven aquí, Violet, dame un beso —dije, abriendo mis brazos para ella.

Ella obedeció, y chilló cuando la alcé en brazos y la abracé con fuerza. Las despedidas seguían siendo difíciles, incluso ahora que vivía aquí. Diez minutos de distancia aún se sentían como demasiado.

—Buenas noches. —Bella sonrió un poco mientras dejaba a Violet en el suelo—. Espero que no te agotáramos mucho, ten un buen primer día de trabajo.

—Sí, papá, diviértete —añadió Violet.

—Gracias, chicas —dije, dándole otro beso.

Bella paró el taxi, y se fueron de inmediato.

Caminé solo de vuelta a mi silencioso apartamento, perdido en mis pensamientos. Copias que mi arrendador me había dado estaban en la mesa de café, pero no les lancé otra mirada. Caí en la cama con los zapatos aún puestos, mirando al techo.

Esta mudanza había sido un paso en la dirección correcta. Pero aún había partes de mi vida con las que no estaba contento, y esas cosas descansaban pesadamente en mi pecho, especialmente cuando estaba solo.

Necesitábamos hablar.

* * *

Sin embargo, la vida se atravesó en el camino.

Comencé el trabajo, y aunque lo amaba, era exhaustivo. Cuando no estaba en el hospital, estaba pasando tiempo con Violet o tratando de dormir un poco. Algunas veces Bella estaba ahí cuando iba al apartamento para ver a Violet, pero últimamente, parecía que Jasper o Alice, o ambos, estaban en su lugar.

Ella estaba ocupada con su compañía, me había advertido que tendría mucho que hacer por las siguientes semanas. Algo acerca de un lanzamiento de festividades extendido. No lo entendí, y ella no lo explicó.

Nos estábamos convirtiendo en algo más que dos barcos en la noche. Parecía como si ya ni siquiera estuviéramos en el mismo océano.

No hacía mucho, había pensado que lo único que tenía en común con Bella era nuestra hija. Incluso aunque ahora me daba cuenta de que eso no era cierto, era difícil entenderlo. Sin importar qué, la amaba. Esa conexión aún estaba ahí, y pensé que quizá ella también la sentía. Pero la conexión estaba llena de dolor, malas decisiones, y seis años separados.

Estaba sorprendido cuando ella abrió la puerta cuando llegué a una de mis frecuentes visitas a Violet.

—Oh, hola —dije—. No te he visto en unas cuantas semanas.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar al apartamento.

—Lo sé… lo siento. Las cosas han estado muy locas en el trabajo.

—Locas pero buenas, espero.

—Definitivamente buenas, gracias. Um, Violet está en su habitación. Le dije que necesitaba terminar de guardar sus crayones —explicó Bella.

—Esperaba poder llevarla a cenar —dije—. Pero ahora espero poder llevarlas a ambas, si estás libre.

Dudó.

—Oh, um…

—Por favor, Bella —imploré—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que los tres hemos estado en la misma habitación, disfrutando de una cena juntos.

—Cena familiar —dijo Bella, sonando cínica.

—Bueno… somos una familia —le recordé.

—No se ha sentido así últimamente —dijo finalmente, ya no sonando cínica. Sonando triste—. Pero eso no es completamente tu culpa, lo sé.

Fruncí el ceño y me estiré por su mano. Ella me dejó tomarla, pero no me miró.

—Realmente necesitamos hablar, Bella. Pronto.

—Sí, nosotros...

—¡Papá! —Violet apareció, casi en un borrón, y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas—. ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

—Claro que sí, bombón —contestó Bella por mí mientras alzaba a Violet en mis brazos.

—Y tu mamá nos acompañará —añadí antes de besar sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué no vas por tus zapatos y tu abrigo? Luego podremos irnos.

Ella obedeció, corriendo de vuelta a su habitación cuando la puse en el suelo. La miré partir, sabiendo que nunca me cansaría de su entusiasmo por todo. Volvió con sus botas peludas para nieve, incluso aunque apenas eran inicios de noviembre, y su impermeable amarillo. Bella solo sonrió y la ayudó con el cierre.

—¿Podemos comprar hamburguesas? —preguntó Violet mientras caminábamos por la calle.

—Claro —dijo Bella con facilidad, sonriéndole—. ¿Eso suena bien para ti, Edward?

—Perfecto —contesté.

Justo ahora, en este momento, las cosas se sentían bien. Se sentía natural para los tres estar juntos así, y casi deseaba que las cosas se quedaran así. Pero sabía que eso no era posible. Habían muchas cosas que necesitaban decirse y demasiadas cosas por solucionar. Ya habíamos retrasado mucho esto.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

Miré a Edward arropar a Violet esa noche, con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho. Era tan natural para ellos, que nunca habrías pensado que solamente tenían meses de conocerse.

Él la besó en la frente con suavidad, y acarició la piel de su mejilla. Estaba muy familiarizada con esos movimientos, ya que yo misma los había hecho miles de veces en el transcurso de los últimos cinco años. Cuando tuve a Violet, había estado aterrorizada. Era joven y no tenía idea de lo que se necesitaba para ser madre. Pero afortunadamente, el amor vino de manera natural y aprender a ser padre vino después de eso. No debería sorprenderme de que pareciera ser de la misma forma para Edward.

Y no por primera vez, pensé en cómo hubiera sido si él hubiera estado ahí. Él habría tomado mi mano, y cortado el cordón umbilical. Él habría sostenido a Violet en sus brazos por primera vez y amarla de inmediato.

Para cuando Edward terminó y dejó la habitación conmigo, había lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Oye —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No llores, Bella.

—Lo siento —dije, girándome—. Lo siento tanto.

Él había dicho que estaba harto de mis disculpas, pero esta vez no comentó nada. Me senté en el sofá y sentí el cojín hundirse mientras se sentaba también.

—No quiero atrasar la conversación que debemos tener o hacerte sentir mal al llorar —dije honestamente—. Yo… yo solo no puedo llegar a comprender esto. Las consecuencias de lo que hice.

Edward solo asintió.

»Verte con ella duele —añadí—. Es un constante recordatorio. Pero estoy segura de que es aun peor para ti.

—No hay que enfocarnos en quién lo tiene peor o quién se equivocó ahora —dijo—. Compartimos la culpa, y no te odio, Bella. Yo… yo no puedo. Eres su madre y a pesar de lo que pasó, trajiste a mi hija al mundo y ahora me has dejado entrar en su vida, incluso aunque sea mucho después. La amo tanto que casi hace que duela menos el no haber estado en su vida hasta ahora. Sé que no lo entiendes, así como yo no puedo entender algunas de tus decisiones. Pero somos padres, y tenemos que compartir la paternidad ahora. Tienes que dejarme ser su padre y yo tengo que dejarte ser su madre. Ella nos necesita y nosotros la necesitamos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? —pregunté, honestamente curiosa.

Solo el pensar en nuestra situación me hacía sentirme confundida y estresada, pero él lucía más calmado que nunca.

—Es la única forma en la que puedo… afrontarlo, supongo —murmuró—. Estoy enojado, Bella. Pero más que nada, estoy herido. No merecía esto, sabes. Sin importar cómo te sintieras con respecto a mí.

—Lo sé —contesté en voz baja—. Fui estúpida, egoísta, inmadura… todo.

—No hay que enfocarnos en eso esta noche. Enfoquémonos en el ahora. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Estoy aquí ahora, y quiero saber que puedo ver a mi hija regularmente; tenerla en mi vida.

—Bueno, por supuesto que puedes.

—Necesito un horario —expliqué—. O al menos algún tipo de arreglo en específico. Sé que mi departamento es pequeño pero ya estoy buscando un lugar más amplio y espero tener uno en un par de semanas. Nunca la he tenido para mí, ¿sabes? Eso es lo que quiero.

Tragué con fuerza, pero asentí.

—Por supuesto —repetí.

—Así que… por ahora, esto es lo que estaba pensando: quiero recoger a Violet de la escuela dos veces a la semana y quedarme con ella hasta las siete y media. Luego, la traeré a casa y la acostaré en la cama. En mis fines de semana libres, me gustaría tenerla por lo menos una noche. Después de que consiga otro lugar, por supuesto. Y podemos hacer cosas como familia esos fines de semana, también. Creo que ella disfrutaría eso.

—Bien —dije débilmente—. Todo eso suena demasiado justo.

—Iré a buscar apartamentos este fin de semana, y me gustaría que ambas me acompañaran. Violet porque quiero que le guste el lugar que elija y tú porque… bueno, supongo que tú conoces más acerca de la ciudad, y también quiero que te guste el lugar —dijo Edward con seriedad.

—Aprecio eso. Avísame cuándo irás y liberaré mi agenda por unas horas.

—Bien. Bueno, supongo que debería irme, trabajo en la mañana. Escribí mi horario —dijo, estirándose por su teléfono—. Te lo enviaré por mensaje de texto, y podremos empezar con el arreglo de inmediato.

Me puse de pie y lo acompañé a la puerta, sintiéndome como si hubiéramos pasado de hoja pero también sabiendo que aún había tensión entre nosotros. Incluso después de que se fuera, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Me fui a dormir sabiendo que esto era solo el inicio de una nueva vida, para todos nosotros.

* * *

 **Hola a todas. Lamento mucho el retraso pero a causa del sismo del 19 de septiembre en México, me vi terriblemente afectada y por ahora no tengo acceso total a internet (ni cabeza para pensar en FF), por lo que la historia se irá a un hiatus temporal. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y apoyo, cuídense mucho y espero volver pronto con ustedes.**

 **x**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

—Encontré un nuevo departamento —dijo Edward a modo de saludo cuando abrí la puerta del departamento para dejarlo entrar. Estaba aquí para recoger a Violet para cenar, aún vestido en su ropa del hospital y luciendo cansado pero contento.

—¡Eso es genial! —dije mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarlo entrar—. Violet —llamé—, tu papá está aquí. —Me giré de nuevo hacia Edward, ambos quedándonos en la entrada—. Cuéntame acerca de tu nuevo departamento.

Él sonrió, obviamente emocionado de finalmente estar fuera del pequeño departamento en el que había estado los últimos dos meses.

—Dos habitaciones, dos baños, buena vista —dijo—. Violet va a amar su habitación, tiene una ventana enorme que da al patio. Y esta noche después de la cena, la llevaré a mirar los colores de pintura. Sé que es rápido y que no me mudaré hasta dentro de un par de semanas pero quiero que esté lista para ella tan pronto como sea posible.

—Guau, ¿pintura? ¿Lo compraste?

—Lo hice —confirmó Edward—. Estoy planeando para el futuro, y quiero que Violet tenga un hogar conmigo.

—Eso es genial, Edward, en verdad —dije con seriedad—. Felicidades. Estoy segura que Violet lo amará.

Él asintió, y luego un silencio incómodo nos rodeó. Las cosas habían estado mejor desde nuestra última charla, y tener un horario y plan acerca de cómo compartiríamos a Violet había disminuido algo de la tensión. Pero sentía como si ambos supiéramos que aún había mucho más por decir entre nosotros. Además, los ocupados horarios y duda por parte de ambos se habían metido en el camino.

—Papá, necesito tu ayuda con mis agujetas —lloró Violet, saliendo de su habitación y corriendo hacia Edward. Él la alzó en brazos de inmediato, y nunca se agotaba, nunca dejaba de hacer que me doliera el corazón en el pecho.

Hablaron mientras Edward la ayudaba con las agujetas de los nuevos Converse púrpura que él le había comprado, pequeñas réplicas de los azules que él usaba. Miré con una pequeña sonrisa cómo él las amarraba por ella, pero también le instruía cómo hacerlo con una voz suave.

—Adiós, bebé —dije después de que terminaran con sus zapatos—. Te veré más tarde. Sé buena.

—¡Mamá! —bufó—. ¡Siempre soy buena!

Edward y yo compartimos una sonrisa, y me incliné para besar a Violet en la frente.

—Lo sé. Te amo, Vi.

—Te amo —contestó, deslizando su mano en la de Edward.

Los despedí con la mano, y suspiré con pesadez mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ellos. Siempre dolía verlos partir, especialmente a Violet. Había tomado mucho acostumbrarme, pero incluso eso no hacía que el apartamento se sintiera menos vacío cuando ella se iba. Incluso aunque fuera lindo tener un poco de tiempo a solas de vez en cuando, extrañaba su parloteo, su energía e incluso sus dedos pegajosos y berrinches siempre que ella se iba.

Pero sabía que tenía que llenar el hogar de Edward con la misma alegría, y que él también la hacía feliz a ella. Eso lo hacía más fácil.

* * *

 **Edward Cullen**

Amaba arropar a Violet en la cama, besar su suave frente y verla tan dulce y en paz. Pero sin importar cuánto lo amara, siempre era amargo. Decir buenas noches era temporal, pero incluso saber eso no hacía que me disgustara menos.

—¿Está dormida? —preguntó Bella mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Violet.

Estaba extendida en el sofá, con lo que parecían ser papeles del trabajo a todo su alrededor. Lucía exhausta, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando me encontré con su mirada.

—Síp —contesté, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Así que… mi horario está muy raro esta semana. ¿Puedo tener a Violet el viernes en lugar del jueves?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Gracias. Ten una buena noche.

Salí del apartamento al instante, otra cosa que pesaba demasiado en mi corazón.

Había habido suficiente retraso. Bella y yo necesitábamos hablar. Y no solamente de Violet… sino de nosotros.

—¿Edward? Pensé que dijiste que te llevarías a Violet mañana. Ella está con Alice y Jasper…

—Lo sé —dije, esperando no perder el valor—. Acabo de salir del trabajo, y vine a hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—De nosotros —dije—. De cómo me siento por ti. De… todo.

Ella se hizo a un lado, dejándome entrar al apartamento.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

Ambos lo habíamos pospuesto por semanas. Meses, incluso.

Pero ahora él estaba aquí, en mi sala, mirándome como solía hacerlo, cuando planeamos estar juntos por siempre.

Y me recordó al viejo Edward. Al apasionado, terco, determinado Edward. Quien sabía lo que quería y se negaba a dudar. Quien hacía y decía lo que quería, sin importar a quien lastimara. Aun así lo había amado y sabía que lo había lastimado, también. Pero esperaba que en verdad fuéramos personas diferentes ahora. Había demasiado por lo que pasaría por él, incluso ahora, pero no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado otra vez. Antes, había roto su corazón al irme, después de que él me hubiera hecho sentir usada. Me había hecho sentir como si solamente fuera una pieza en su vida sin opinión y no una persona. Y más recientemente, había roto su corazón al mantener a Violet alejada de él.

Sabía que él había cambiado; crecido. Pero esos recuerdos aún se encendían cuando él me miraba de esa forma.

—Te amo, Bella —soltó Edward—. Te amo tanto que nunca podría odiarte, incluso aunque a veces pienso que eso sería más fácil de soportar para mí. Me has lastimado, y me has enojado más de lo que puedo describir. Pero también me has dado el mayor de los regalos. Y nunca dejé de estar enamorado de ti. Pensé que lo había hecho. Pensé que estaba con Lauren, y que ella era mi futuro. Pero en el minuto en el que volviste a mi vida supe que nunca había dejado de querer un futuro contigo.

Los sentimientos que tenía por Edward, los mismos que siempre había tenido, volvieron a rodearme. Era abrumador. Por un lado, ¿acaso esto no simplificaría todo? No había terminado con Edward porque no lo amara, había terminado con él para poder irme, encontrarme a mí misma, y construir un imperio. Había tenido a su hija a lo largo del camino, tomé las decisiones incorrectas, pero ahora estábamos de vuelta aquí, aún enamorados del otro.

Pero no sentía que esto fuera lo correcto.

—No me has perdonado, Edward. Y no te culpo. Pero…

—Ya te he perdonado por todo lo que has hecho, y todo lo que podrás hacer —insistió Edward—. ¿Estoy bien con todo? No. Odio que haya pasado así, pero Violet es maravillosa y tú eres maravillosa… nunca se detuvo, Bella. Solo unos meses atrás, sentía como si ya no tuviéramos una conexión. Pero no puedo creer lo equivocado que estaba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué las cosas han sido tan… —pausé, buscando la palabra correcta—, incómodas?

—Um, porque tenía miedo de que actuaras como… bueno, como lo estás haciendo. Y no te mentiré, Bella. Luché con estar enojado y no saber qué hacer. Esos sentimientos aún están ahí. Solo estoy tratando de ser honesto. Pero creo que estar contigo me hace más feliz. Menos enojado. Más enfocado en el futuro.

Asentí, mis emociones aún estaban revueltas en mi mente, luchando una contra otra.

—Te amo —dije finalmente.

Él suspiró de alivio, una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—Pero…

—No, sin peros… —murmuró, estirándose por mí.

Me hice para atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hay tanto que debemos manejar. Tenemos una hija, Edward. ¿Qué pasa si no hacemos que dure otra vez? ¿Qué pasa si la lastimamos? Ya he hecho demasiadas cosas mal, Edward, y qué si...

—Habrán miles de "qué si". Millones, probablemente.

—También creo que no merezco que esto sea tan… fácil —admití en voz baja—. He hecho cosas horribles, Edward.

Él suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Sé eso. No te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, Bella. No te estoy pidiendo vivir juntos o siquiera salir oficialmente. Solo quiero que sepas cómo me siento, y sepas que quiero que ambos caminemos hacia adelante. Juntos. Y podemos empezar con una cena.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Sé que extrañaban esta historia y yo extrañaba actualizar para ustedes :´) han sido semanas muy difíciles para mí pero en verdad quiero agradecerles por toda su paciencia y sus palabras de apoyo. Definitivamente son las mejores *emojis de corazón***

 **Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? muero de ganas de leer todas sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo, ¿qué creen que pase ahora? ;)**

 **Su espera no es tan larga esta vez, nos leemos el lunes para ver el resultado de esa cena :D**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

La cena fue sorprendentemente… fácil.

No sabía cómo las cosas podían caer en su lugar tan fácilmente, pero por ahora, funcionó. No podría ser así para siempre, pero era lindo saber que podíamos estar cómodos el uno con el otro, incluso ahora.

—Gracias por la cena —dije—. No tenías que pagar.

—Lo sé —contestó Edward—. Quería hacerlo. Hablaba en serio acerca de salir, Bella.

—Bueno, aun así lo aprecio. Y es algo gracioso, ¿no? Nosotros realmente nunca salimos antes. Solo estábamos… en una relación. Todo pasó tan rápido.

Él asintió en acuerdo.

—Supongo que es diferente cuando eres tan joven. Me alegra que tú y yo hayamos sido amigos primero, y luego nos enamoráramos. Fue…

—Un gran primer amor —terminé por él, sonriendo—. Hubo problemas, y nos lastimamos el uno al otro, pero en general, estoy feliz de que tú hayas sido mi primer todo. Solo desearía que hubiéramos manejado las cosas de otra forma. Sé que éramos jóvenes y obviamente inexpertos, pero no puedo evitar pensar qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido…

—Diferentes —terminó Edward por mí, su tono era un poco duro.

—Edward, yo… yo creo que aún necesitamos discutir unas cosas. Sé que aún tenemos sentimientos por el otro y espero que podamos seguir adelante. Sé que no me has perdonado. Pero aún pienso que necesitas entender por qué tomé la decisión de no decirte que estaba embarazada. Fue la decisión equivocada, lo sé ahora, pero en el momento, parecía correcta. Solo quiero que sepas por qué lo hice, porque no fue para lastimarte. De verdad no lo fue.

—No tienes que...

—No, Edward. Tengo que —lo corté bruscamente.

Si no sacaba las cosas ahora, nunca lo haría. Y realmente creía que necesitaba hacerlo si esperábamos salir adelante juntos.

—Solo quiero que entiendas cómo me sentía en ese momento. Sentí, y aún siento, que terminamos por las razones correctas. Estábamos estancados, Edward, y no estaba feliz. No creo que entiendas por lo que estaba pasando, estaba a la deriva; totalmente perdida. Sabía que quería hacer algo con mi vida, pero en verdad, no sabía qué. Sabes que no había muchas oportunidades en Forks, pero añádele a eso que no había sido capaz de pagar la universidad, y entonces no había prácticamente nada.

»Te amaba demasiado, Edward. Pero sentía como si no pudiera crecer, y que tú no querías que lo hiciera. En lugar de apoyarme y tratar de ayudarme a descubrir qué es lo que quería hacer de mi vida, me dijiste que no me preocupara. Que tú cuidarías de mí. Y lo aprecié, Edward. Lo hice. Pero eso no era lo que necesitaba. O lo que quería. Así que me fui.

»Irme fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho pero no tengo duda alguna de que fue la decisión correcta. Sin embargo, lo que pasó después, y la decisión que tomé entonces, no lo fue. No descubrí que estaba embarazada hasta que ya estaba en Chicago y con un trabajo. Y entré completamente en pánico. Estaba sola aquí, y sabía que había roto tu corazón al irme así. Debí haberte llamado primero. Sé eso ahora. Pero llamé a Jasper. Él vino a Chicago tan pronto como pudo, y me acompañó a Planned Parenthood para que me revisara el doctor. Obviamente, el doctor confirmó mis sospechas de que estaba embarazada y me preguntó si necesitaba hablar de mis opciones.

Las cejas de Edward se fruncieron.

—¿Tus… opciones?

—Sí. Es decir, tenía diecinueve y estaba aterrada. Pero incluso entonces sabía que me quedaría con el bebé. Cuando el doctor me preguntó eso, fue una enorme llamada de atención. Sabía que iba a convertirme en madre y que tendría que hacer cambios enormes. Traté de llamarte esa noche, y no contestaste. No te culpé, y aún no lo hago. Desearía haber ido a casa con Jasper en ese instante, pero en su lugar me sumergí en el trabajo y traté de hacer algo de mí misma. Te llamé una vez más, una semana después, y cuando no llamaste de vuelta, hablé con mi hermano porque estaba aterrada. Pero él me dijo que me ayudaría, y que podía hacerlo. Así que… lo hice.

—Lo hiciste —acordó Edward, suspirando—. Desearía haber contestado el teléfono, o llamarte de vuelta. No tienes ni idea, Bella.

—La tengo —discutí—. Porque desearía haber intentado contactarte con más ganas. Especialmente después de que Violet nació. No puedo creer que actué tan egoístamente. No solo hacia ti, pero hacia Violet. Ella merecía conocerte tanto como tú merecías conocerla.

Sonrió con tristeza, estirándose y apretando mi mano.

—¿Podemos acordar que ambos hicimos algunas cosas mal? ¿Cosas que desearíamos poder cambiar?

—Por supuesto —contesté de inmediato.

—Entonces quizás puedas ver por qué te he perdonado. Cometeremos más errores. Más decisiones equivocadas. Pero el pasado es el pasado, y tanto como me duela, no puedo cambiar la decisión que tomaste. Y después de escucharte esta noche, creo que puedo ver por qué. Aún no estoy de acuerdo con ella, y sé que tú tampoco, pero tiene un poco de sentido.

—Y solamente lo empeoré al esperar demasiado —dije, continuando preocupándome—. Hubo tantas veces en las que te pude haber dicho. Evité Forks por años, e hice que mi familia guardara mi secreto. No fue justo para ellos o Violet, porque ella no merece ser tratada como un sucio secreto. Y la mantuve alejada no solo de ti, sino de tu familia. Su familia. Ver cuánto ya la aman… Dios, solo hace que me dé cuenta de lo horrible que fui.

—Ellos la aman —dijo Edward con voz calmada—. Recuperarán los años perdidos, miles de veces más. Y yo también. No me malentiendas, Bella. Lo odio. Odio que haya pasado de esta manera y daría lo que fuera para cambiarlo. Pero no puedo. Y no puedo odiarte por eso. A pesar de lo que hiciste, criaste a mi hija para ser la más asombrosa personita.

—Ella es bastante asombrosa —coincidí entre lágrimas—. Tomé malas decisiones, Edward, pero hice todo lo que podía para darle una buena vida.

—Y lo has hecho. Ahora estoy aquí, y haré lo mismo.

Dejamos el restaurante unos minutos después, la pesadez de todo lo que habíamos dicho aún nos rodeaba.

—Gracias por venir conmigo esta noche —dijo Edward, mirándome mientras caminábamos—. Espero… espero que aún quieras hacer esto otra vez.

—Lo quiero —dije con rapidez—. Y quizás la próxima vez podamos tener una cita de verdad. Espero que no te moleste que haya sacado todo de mi pecho esta noche. Lo he estado cargando por meses, y si vamos a comenzar algo… necesitabas saber.

—Me alegra que hayamos podido hablar —me aseguró Edward—. Estamos creando una base aquí. Necesitaba saber esas cosas. Porque honestamente, me hace entender las cosas un poco mejor.

Continuamos el camino a casa, disfrutando de la conversación. Nuestras manos se rozaron varias veces, e intercambiamos sonrisas, pero eso fue todo. Y era lindo. Más que lindo.

Y me daba esperanzas para nuestro futuro.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció la cena de estos dos? :)**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por sus lindas palabras de bienvenida :´)**

 **Gracias a: Noelia, cary, kaja0507, lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Chayley Costa, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, Techu, bbluelilas, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, patymdn, Lady Grigori y freedom2604.**

 **Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Me quedé más tarde en la oficina con Alice, pero finalmente llegué a casa y me dejé entrar al apartamento. Estaba oscuro, pero de inmediato vi a Edward sentado en el sofá.

Sus hombros estaban hundidos, y no me miró cuando encendí la lámpara y me senté a su lado. Giró la cabeza cuando descansé mi mano en su brazo, y sonrió con tristeza.

—Mi papá llamó mientras Violet y yo estábamos en el zoológico —dijo en voz baja—. Dice que conoce a alguien en las admisiones de Northwestern, y que él le llamó el otro día. Luego me llamó esta noche, furioso de que no haya aplicado a la escuela de medicina. Y se puso incluso más furioso cuando le dije que nunca aplicaría a la escuela de medicina.

—Edward… lo siento —dije, mi corazón rompiéndose por él.

—Siento como si hubiera arruinado mi día con Violet —confesó—. No quiero que ella me vea así.

—Esas cosas pasan. Estoy segura que no arruinó su día juntos. Ella tiene cinco, Edward. Siempre y cuando pueda ir al zoológico con su papá, ella es feliz.

Él asintió, pasando una mano por su rostro.

—Lo sé. Es solo que se siente horrible. Pensé que papá había superado eso. Él estuvo tan bien con Violet, y de hecho apoyó que me mudara aquí. Esa llamada solo hace que me dé cuenta que él aún no acepta que ame mi trabajo y que no quiera seguir sus pasos. Que él aún está decepcionado de mí.

—Lo siento —dije otra vez—. Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, además de decirte que eres un padre estupendo y que estoy orgullosa de ti por aferrarte a tu propio camino.

—Gracias —contestó Edward, finalmente soltando una sonrisa real—. Es suficiente acerca de mí. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Trabajaste hasta muy tarde hoy.

—Estuvo muy bien, en realidad —dije—. Alice y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde para revisar nuestras cuentas… no es exactamente mi área preferida, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Realmente no confío en que alguien externo lo haga, así que eventualmente tendremos que contratar a alguien dentro de la compañía.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermano? —preguntó Edward, sorprendiéndome—. Si puedes esperar para contratar a alguien, quizás deberías preguntarle si él está interesado. Podría tomarse el tiempo para ir a la escuela, tomar clases… lo que sea que necesite.

—Esa en realidad es una buena idea —dije, emocionada—. Quizás esté interesado en eso. Gracias… tendré que hablarlo con él.

—No hay de qué. ¿Comiste? —preguntó Edward, justo cuando mi estómago sonaba con fuerza. Ambos nos reímos—. Tomaré eso como un no. Vi y yo cenamos espagueti. Hay algunas sobras en el refrigerador.

Le agradecí, y aunque comencé a ponerme de pie, Edward se ofreció a hacerlo. Acepté su oferta, recargándome en el sofá y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café. Era lindo tener otro adulto en la casa. Estaba tan acostumbrada a solo ser Violet y yo… y amaba eso, pero esto era genial también. Especialmente porque era Edward, y especialmente porque sabía que eso era mucho mejor que lo que merecía.

—Encontré una botella de vino —dijo Edward, saliendo de la cocina—. ¿Quieres una copa?

—Claro —contesté, girándome para sonreírle. Tomé la copa que me ofrecía, así como el tazón de espagueti—. Mm, ¿fueron al Pasta Bowl?

—Lo hicimos —confirmó Edward, tomando de su propia copa—. Vi insistió.

Reí, sabiendo que el Pasta Bowl era el favorito de Violet.

—Definitivamente sabe lo que quiere. ¿Cómo estuvo el zoológico… además de tu llamada?

—Bueno, a excepción de la llamada, estuvo genial. Violet me mostró todas sus exhibiciones favoritas. De hecho nunca antes había estado en un zoológico así. Es enorme.

—Lo es. Siempre llevo a Violet a su evento de Holiday Magic alrededor de Navidad… deberías venir con nosotras este año.

—Lo haré —prometió Edward—. Eso me encantaría.

Continuamos hablando y tomando mientras terminaba mi cena, y Edward me sonrió torcidamente.

—Tienes… —Señaló a mi barbilla, luego se estiró y pasó su pulgar por ella—. Salsa —terminó, sonriendo.

—Oh. —Me estiré y me cubrí la barbilla—. ¿Eso era todo?

Él rio, limpiándose la mano con una de las servilletas que había traído.

—Sí —me aseguró.

Dejé el tazón en la mesa y me giré hacia él, de repente dándome cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Lo miré tragar con fuerza, y estiró su mano para tomar la mía. Lo dejé, amando como tomar su mano se sentía exactamente igual que hacía seis años.

—¿Sería total y completamente ridículo si te beso? —soltó Edward.

Me reí un poco, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecerse.

—¿Tenemos quince otra vez? —bromeé—. Por supuesto que puedes. Te amo, Edwa...

Me interrumpió, inclinándose y presionando sus labios contra los míos. Mis manos de inmediato se fueron a su nuca, sosteniéndolo contra mí.

Nos besamos por un rato más, pero a pesar de los sentimientos que ambos teníamos por el otro, todo se mantuvo casto.

—Realmente extrañaba eso —murmuró Edward después de que nuestros labios se separaran—. Dios, Bella…

—Justo como lo recordaba —admití—. Fuegos artificiales.

Él estuvo de acuerdo, besándome una vez más.

—Fuegos artificiales —coincidió.

* * *

 **Edward Cullen**

Sus labios eran tan dulces como lo habían sido antes, y pensé que quizás esa era una gran razón de por qué ella siempre había parecido ser la indicada para mí. Todo lo que hacía era perfecto. Perfecto para mí. Éramos perfectos para el otro.

Aún deseaba que las cosas hubieran pasado de diferente modo. Odiaba lo que me había perdido, no solo con Violet, sino también con Bella. Siempre había querido estar con ella. Y quizás algunas de las cosas que quería no eran correctas, y había pasado por alto los sentimientos de Bella en ese entonces… pero sabía que las cosas eran diferente ahora. Ambos lo sabíamos.

El camino de vuelta a estar juntos no había sido para nada como lo hubiera esperado. Incluso cuando estaba con Lauren, sabía que Bella era la persona con la que quería terminar. Solamente había guardado esos sentimientos, pensando que ella estaba mejor sin mí, y yo sin ella. Ahora deseaba que no hubiéramos desperdiciado esos años. No debí haber estado con Lauren, y Bella no debió mantener alejada a Violet de mí. Una cosa era peor que la otra, pero considerando todas las cosas, ambos compartíamos algo de culpa.

Ayudaba que cada vez que miraba a Violet, mi corazón se hinchaba y sentía como si fuera el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. No podía estar enojado todo el tiempo cuando tenía una hija en mi vida ahora. No era el hombre que quería ser. Mis días de terquedad estaban atrás, en mi yo más joven. Esa había sido parte de las razones por las que había perdido a Bella la primera vez, y aunque en ocasiones aún me sentía enojado, no podía dejar que esos sentimientos me dominaran como una vez lo habían hecho.

—Debería irme —dije finalmente, pero no solté la mano de Bella—. Trabajo en la mañana.

—Bien —contestó Bella, pero no dejó ir mi mano, tampoco. De hecho, la apretó con más fuerza.

—¿Podemos tener una noche de películas en mi próximo día libre? —sugerí—. ¿Tú, yo y Vi?

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Eso sería genial.

—¿Qué te parece en mi casa? ¿Para que puedas verla? —Realmente quería que Bella viera mi nueva casa, no solo para dejarla entrar más a mi vida sino también para que pudiera ver que hablaba en serio acerca de proveer para Violet. Y con el tiempo, también para ella.

—Eso me encantaría. Violet no deja de decirme acerca del color que eligieron, y las grandes ventanas en su habitación.

—También puedes ayudarnos a pintar —añadí—. Probablemente la siguiente semana.

—Tengo que trabajar la siguiente semana —dijo Bella con pesar—. Pero no puedo esperar para verlo.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te llevo a algún lado cuando salgas de trabajar? Podemos ir a cenar o por unos tragos. Lo que tú quieras.

—Eso sería maravilloso —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Me encantaría.

—Es una cita, entonces.

* * *

—Rosalie, no quiero hablar de eso —dije de mal humor—. Realmente no quiero.

Ella suspiró en el teléfono, justo como siempre lo hacía. Siempre la hermana mayor, siempre preocupada. La amaba, y apreciaba que se preocupara por mí, pero también sabía que no aprobaba algunas de las decisiones que había tomado. Tampoco podía soportar cuando trataba de pelear batallas por mí y nuestro padre. Odiaba que estuviera en medio, y odiaba que sintiera que tenía que estarlo. No era justo para ella, y no quería pelear con más miembros de la familia.

— _Es mi padre también, Edward y él solo..._

—Mira, Rosalie, no quiero ir ahí, pero él no es el mismo padre para mí de lo que lo es para ti. Tú hiciste todo de acuerdo al plan, y eso es genial. Tú seguiste el camino y te volviste exitosa. Tienes tu propio consultorio y tus pacientes te llaman doctora Cullen. Te casarás con un chico igual de exitoso que te ama, y estás esperando hasta estar casada para tener hijos. Tú hiciste todo bien. Siempre lo has hecho. Yo no me convertí en doctor. No hice lo que papá siempre quiso para mí, o incluso lo que yo había planeado. Embaracé a mi novia cuando éramos adolescentes. No supe que era padre hasta que mi hija tenía casi seis años. Yo soy un fracaso para él, Rose. Un completo fracaso.

— _Edward…_ —La voz de Rose se rompió y de inmediato me arrepentí de todo lo que dije, incluso aunque pensaba que era completamente cierto—. _Lo siento, Edward._

Pausé, buscando las palabras correctas.

—No es tu culpa, Rosalie.

— _Odio que te sientas así. No eres un fracaso. Ni de cerca. Eres un gran enfermero. Te preocupas demasiado. Y ya eres un estupendo padre. Desearía poder estar alrededor para verlo, y realmente conocer a mi sobrina. No quiero hacer excusas por papá, porque sé que las cosas entre ustedes son muy complicadas. Pero quizás se siente de la misma manera que yo. Acerca de Violet, me refiero._

—Él sabe en dónde estamos —dije con franqueza.

* * *

 **Hola, hola :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? no olviden dejar su opinión en un review ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Noelia, tulgarita, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Techu, bbluelilas, jupy, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Cary, Chayley Costa, patymdn y kaja0507.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes :)**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Edward Cullen**

—Le dije a mamá que no quiero que vengan para Navidad —dije, descansando mi cabeza en el regazo de Bella.

En las noches en las que no trabajaba, usualmente terminábamos así. Hacía la cena para los tres, ambos ayudábamos a Violet con su "tarea" antes de ver un poco de televisión o una película, y luego uno de nosotros la arropaba en la cama. Bella usualmente me dejaba eso a mí, lo cual apreciaba.

Era un pequeño ritual especial que Violet y yo habíamos desarrollado, y significaba mucho para mí. Le leía por alrededor de media hora cada noche que la arropaba. Ya hacía mucho que habíamos terminado el libro que le había comprado en Washington y habíamos comenzado la saga de Harry Potter. No era algo que pudiera leer por su cuenta, así que eso lo hacía doblemente especial. Después de que estuviera arropada, la noche nos pertenecía a Bella y a mí.

Este último par de semanas habían sido muy cercanas a la perfección, pero había unas cuantas cosas que ya no podía ignorar.

—Lo siento —murmuró, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello y rascando mi nuca con gentileza—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Sus sentimientos estaban tan heridos, pero… yo solo no puedo dejar que él venga aquí —dije—. Y no puedo pedirle que pase las fiestas lejos de él. Así que le dije que deberían pasarlas con Rosalie y Emmett. Las cosas no han mejorado en el último par de semanas. Quizás fue tonto mantener esperanzas de que ellos…

—No lo fue —me aseguró Bella—. Él es tu padre, Edward. Sé que no quieres este conflicto entre ustedes dos.

—Solo esperaba que mi mamá interviniera —admití—. Ella siempre se queda atrás y deja que mi padre haga lo que quiera. Siempre. Y no solamente cuando se trata de mí o siquiera Rosalie, acerca de todo. Él siempre se sale con la suya, especialmente con ella. No sé por qué pensé que ella trataría de ayudar. Una ilusión, supongo.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, sus dedos continuaron masajeando mi nuca.

—Quizás esta sea su llamada de atención. No ser capaz de ver a Vi para Navidad es algo serio.

—¿Fui demasiado duro? —pregunté, mirándola—. ¿Debí dejarlos venir sin importar qué?

—Edward, sabes que eso depende de ti —dijo Bella gentilmente—. No es mi lugar el decirte qué hacer, en especial en esta situación. Ellos son tus padres. Sin embargo, aprecio que estés extremando precauciones acerca de tu padre y Violet.

—Él la ama —dijo con tristeza—. Él estuvo maravilloso el día que almorzamos en su casa. Y no tengo duda de que eso fue genuino. Pero no puedo dejar que vea a mi hija cuando se siente así con respecto a mí. Las cosas aún están frágiles. Y si él no puede aceptarme, entonces nunca la aceptará en verdad. Somos un paquete ahora. No puedo arriesgar que un día ella haga algo que él no acepte, y que luego la trate de la manera en la que me trata.

—¿No hay esperanza de que tu mamá pudiera… no lo sé, tratar y mediar las cosas? No puedo imaginar que esté feliz con esto.

—No lo está —coincidí—. Pero como dije… ella no se enfrentará a él.

Bella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Ni siquiera por su hijo?

No respondí, y Bella solamente me acercó a ella y me abrazó.

* * *

— _Esperaba que hubieras reconsiderado_ —dijo mamá tan pronto como contesté el teléfono.

—No, mamá, no lo he hecho.

Mi corazón dolió al tratar a mi madre así, pero realmente sentía como si no hubiera nada más que pudiera hacer.

—Como dije, no tengo absolutamente ningún problema con que vengas a pasar Navidad conmigo y Violet. Pero me rehúso a estar alrededor de papá ahora, y eso significa que él no puede ver a mi hija, tampoco. Así es como deben ser las cosas. Lo siento.

La escuché sollozar en el teléfono, y alcé mi mano libre para cubrir mi rostro. Esto era aún más difícil de lo que pensé.

— _Lo siento, Edward. De verdad lo hago._

—Hay algo que puedes hacer —le recordé—. Sé que lo sientes, mamá. Pero no ayuda a la situación. Él necesita aceptarme por quien soy. Soy feliz, y soy exitoso. Quizás tenga las cualidades académicas para la escuela de medicina, pero quiero ser enfermero, y soy bueno en eso, mamá. Ayudo a los pacientes, y me preocupo por ellos. También salvo vidas. Algunas veces de una forma más directa, otras no. Pero lo que hago es importante, y él necesita saber eso.

— _Lo sé, Edward, pero quizás tú podrías hablar con él..._

—¡He hablado, mamá! —expliqué—. No he conseguido nada, porque él no escucha. Y he terminado de hablar con él. Y eso es lo que es, porque él no tiene interés alguno en lo que tengo que decir. Y hasta que eso cambie… bueno, entonces mi postura tampoco cambiará.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres para Navidad, Vi? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de descubrir cómo hacer las trenzas que Bella en ocasiones le hacía.

—Ya escribí mi lista para Santa —contestó, manteniéndose quieta a pesar de los torpes jaloneos en su cabello.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres de mí? Es nuestra primera Navidad juntos, y pensé que era una buena razón para conseguir un regalo especial. De mi parte.

Ella estuvo en silencio por un momento, y me sentí más nervioso acerca de ser padre que de lo que me había sentido en un tiempo. Quizás no debí mencionar que era nuestra primera Navidad juntos. Quizás los niños no pensaban en eso. Quizás era...

—Tendré que pensar en eso —dijo, interrumpiéndome y haciéndome reír.

—De acuerdo, Violet —accedí. Le conseguiría lo que pidiera, ojalá algo divertido, y luego sabía que le conseguiría algo sentimental. No tenía idea alguna hasta ahora, pero sabía que quería que fuera especial. Ella se lo merecía, y esperaba compensarla por las navidades con mi hija de las que no había podido ser parte.

Creo que Bella también se sentía de esa forma, porque estaba llegando a extremos para hacer esta Navidad especial para Violet y para mí; haciendo que fuera acerca de los dos. Ya habíamos comenzado a comprar cosas de la lista de Violet, lo que me recordaba que también tenía que conseguir un regalo para Bella.

Aún estábamos en un lugar extraño el uno con el otro, pasando tiempo juntos, tratando de conocernos de nuevo. Nuestros sentimientos aún eran fuertes, pero aún teníamos que seguir adelante de manera oficial. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que estábamos esperando, pero estábamos disfrutando del tiempo que pudiéramos pasar juntos antes de que la vida enloqueciera de nuevo.

* * *

—Dime que no sigues preocupado por su regalo.

Sonreí hacia Bella, un poco avergonzado.

—Lo estoy. Quiero que sea especial.

—Sé que lo quieres —dijo gentilmente, con tono ligero—. Y lo será. No lo pienses demasiado, Edward. Ella ya piensa que tú eres el sol y la luna.

Caminamos de la mano por la calle, acurrucados contra el frío de Chicago. Acabábamos de dejar a Violet en una cita de juegos con uno de sus compañeros del kínder, así que estábamos por nuestra cuenta.

—Nunca me dijiste lo que tú querías para Navidad —señaló Bella—. Si no lo haces, terminarás con un par de calcetines.

—Bueno, podría decir lo mismo de ti —señalé—. Supongo que ambos corremos peligro de terminar con nada más que calcetines.

—Intenté comprar para ti ayer pero no pude encontrar nada —admitió Bella—. Eres más difícil de comprar de lo que pensé.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, estamos en el mismo barco. Dos horas de compras en línea terminaron en regalos para todos en mi lista, pero tú y Violet están resultando ser todo un desafío. Creo que… puede ser más difícil para tú y yo porque realmente no hemos definido lo que somos para el otro, a pesar de que ambos sabemos que nos amamos.

Bella asintió, su sonrisa era tímida.

—Sí, también tuve ese pensamiento.

—Y estas últimas semanas de conocernos como las personas en las que nos hemos convertido y como padres me han enseñado que no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sigan estando indefinidas. Te amo, Bella —dije a través de una sonrisa gigantesca—, y me gustaría hacer las cosas oficiales de nuevo.

—¿Serías mi novio? ¿De nuevo? —preguntó Bella, haciéndome reír.

Me incliné para besarla, acunando su rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y esta vez, seré el mejor novio que pueda. Voy a hacerte feliz.

—Ya me haces feliz —murmuró Bella después de que nuestros labios se separaron—. Prometo que las cosas no pasarán de la misma forma que la última vez. No solamente porque tenemos que pensar en Violet. Sino porque te amo y voy en serio contigo. Porque de alguna forma me perdonaste por lo que te hice y me amas a pesar de eso.

Nos besamos de nuevo, y me juré que nunca dejaría ir a Bella esta vez, justo como nunca dejaría ir a Violet. Violet se había convertido en mi todo en el momento que la conocí, justo como Bella lo había hecho cuando teníamos quince años.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

Miré al techo, escuchando el calmado sonido de la respiración de Violet.

Usualmente ella no dormía en mi cama, pero esta noche me había sentido amorosa y la dejé quedarse dormida aquí mientras veíamos una película en mi portátil. Edward estaba trabajando esta noche y por los siguientes dos días, y de alguna forma ya lo extrañaba.

Habíamos estado moviéndonos hacia una relación las semanas anteriores, pero algo acerca de finalmente hacer las cosas oficiales de nuevo hacía que me perdiera en mis pensamientos.

Sabía que las cosas eran increíblemente diferentes ahora, ambos lo hacíamos. Si no lo fueran, sabía que ninguno de los dos habría pensado que estar en una relación de nuevo era una buena idea. Pero las cosas eran diferentes, y esto era serio.

Tan solo habían pasado unos días ahora, pero ya sentía la presión de cuándo decirle a Violet. Era una conversación tan extraña de tener con nuestra hija, especialmente dado que ella era tan pequeña y apenas se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener a Edward en su vida… en nuestra vida.

Como siempre, quería que fuera feliz, sana y segura. Edward estando en su vida permanentemente era parte de eso, y ahora que él y yo estábamos juntos, la dinámica aún estaba ahí, pero había cambiado un poco. Él, por supuesto, siempre sería su padre. ¿Pero cómo sería cuando ella lo conociera también como mi novio? ¿Y luego mi esposo?

No tenía ni idea si eso cambiaría algo para ella, no sabía nada acerca de este tipo de situación. Hacía unas semanas atrás, ni siquiera habría pensado que fuera posible. Unos meses atrás, ni siquiera habría pensado en eso.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por favor no se olviden de dejar su review con su opinión :D**

 **Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Cary, freedom2604, alianna09, soledadcullen, saraipineda44, terewee, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Techu, carolaap, bbluelilas, crepusculo de media noche, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, Chayley Costa, Noelia, Adriu, kaja0507, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori y el Guest.**

 **Respecto al comentario de este último guest (acerca de la sinopsis/summary de la historia) realmente sé que es corto y que, pues, no dice mucho de la historia pero así es como la autora lo escribió y la verdad nunca pasó por mi mente cambiarla, lol. Pero sería interesante intentarlo, así que si tienen sugerencias acerca de un posible nuevo summary de esta historia, por favor déjenlo en un review :D**

 **¡Hasta el lunes!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Bella Swan**

—¿Cuándo llegará la abuelita Rae, y el abuelito Charlie? —preguntó Violet, apenas levantando la vista de la pila de papel para envolver frente a ella.

Estaba "ayudándome" a envolver regalos, y había pausado cuando se encontró con un par de zapatos que le dije eran para mi mamá.

—Los abuelitos no vendrán para Navidad este año —le expliqué—. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que solo seríamos nosotras y tu papá. Los abuelitos llegarán unos días después. Ellos pasarán el Año Nuevo con nosotros.

—Este año me quedaré despierta hasta la medianoche —dijo con autoridad—. Papá dijo que podía.

—Puedes intentarlo —dije con ligereza. Esta era la primera vez que le permitiría a Violet tratar de quedarse despierta hasta la medianoche, y ya estaba temiendo que estuviera gruñona y somnolienta al día siguiente si es que sí se quedaba despierta hasta tarde.

—¿Qué hay de nana y pop? ¿Y mi tía?

Dudé, insegura de si Edward le había dicho a Violet algo de la Navidad con su familia, o la falta de. Violet parecía amar a la familia de Edward, y me sentí mal de que no fuera capaz de pasar tiempo con ellos desde que llegaron a su vida. Pero también me di cuenta de que las tensiones estaban altas en la familia, y respetaba la decisión de Edward de mantener a Carlisle alejado de la vida de Violet hasta que las cosas cambiaran. Él sentía que era lo correcto para Violet y sin dudarlo estaba de acuerdo con él.

—La familia de tu papá no vendrá para Navidad, pero quizás puedan ser capaces de visitarnos alguna vez el próximo año.

Ella asintió, aplacada, y volvimos a nuestra rutina de envoltura.

—¿Estás emocionada de pasar la noche con el tío Jasper? —pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Sí. Él dijo que la tía Alice me pintaría las uñas de los pies.

Sonreí para mí, emocionada de que Alice y Jasper aún se mantuvieran con fuerza. Ellos eran capaces de en verdad sacar lo mejor del otro cuando estaban juntos, e incluso aunque su relación se hubiera movido con rapidez, parecía perfecto para ellos.

Algunas veces aún me preocupaba por mi hermano, lo que era natural. Pero me preocupaba menos ahora que Alice era una fuerza estabilizante en su vida y le había dado una razón para cuidar mejor de sí mismo. Y Violet amaba pasar tiempo con ellos, así que era una situación de ganancia para todos. Ella se quedaría ahí por la noche… toda la noche. No solo era la primera noche que ella pasaría con su tío Jasper, sino que también era la primera noche que Edward pasaría aquí.

Me sentía tan juvenil, toda emocionada por tener la casa vacía para poder tontear. Recordaba hacer exactamente lo mismo cuando era adolescente, pagándole veinte dólares a Jasper para que pasara la noche en casa de un amigo para poder tener la casa para nosotros. Quizás era juvenil, pero no había sido así de feliz con un hombre en mucho tiempo. De hecho, no desde antes que Edward y yo termináramos. Había habido dos hombres con los que había salido durante los cinco años que habíamos estado separados, pero esas relaciones nunca habían llegado a este nivel emocional. Nunca habían conocido a Violet, o pasado la noche aquí. Nunca los dejé entrar en verdad.

Pero había dejado entrar a Edward, y por algún milagro, él también me había dejado entrar de nuevo.

Había estado tan nerviosa de decirle a Violet acerca del cambio en nuestra relación, incluso aunque ella solo era una niña pequeña y estas cosas no parecían importarle mucho. Y no lo hicieron. Le había explicado que Edward estaría con nosotras con la misma frecuencia, si no es que más, y no solo como su papá, sino también como mi novio. Y fiel a la personalidad de Violet, ella solo estaba feliz de pasar más tiempo con sus dos padres, juntos.

Me preocupaba que últimamente la estuviéramos consintiendo mucho, especialmente Edward, pero quizás eso estaba bien. Él sentía que estaba compensando el tiempo perdido, y quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para que se diera cuenta de que Violet estaba feliz con pasar tiempo con él. Él estaba tan preocupado acerca de qué darle para Navidad, y tan enfocado en tratar de hacerlo especial para ella.

Él no se daba cuenta de que ya era especial para ella, porque él estaba aquí. Justo como ella iluminó su mundo, él también trajo mucho color y amor al de ella. Quería que él supiera que estábamos igual de felices de tenerlo en nuestras vidas, y esperaba que mi regalo de Navidad para él le ayudara a darse cuenta de eso.

* * *

—Es perfecto —le dije, examinando los delicados dijes en el igualmente delicado brazalete de plata que Edward había sacado de una de sus bolsas de compras.

Los dijes eran pequeños, pero representaban una figura clara. Uno era un cono de helado, por su compartido amor por el postre. Había un estetoscopio para reflejar la carrera de Edward, e incluso un pequeño labial rosa para reflejar la mía. Botas de lluvia rojas, justo como las que ella había usado el primer día que se conocieron, se encontraban entre un avión, para representar el cambio que Edward había hecho, y un pincel morado para representar dos cosas: las pinturas que Violet le había hecho y la tarde que habían pasado pintando su habitación en su departamento. Cada uno de los dijes era especial y dulce.

Violet solo tenía cinco, así que el sentimiento quizás se perdiera para ella, pero sabía que amaría el bonito brazalete y el hecho de que su papá escogiera cada dije específicamente para ella. Y en algunos años, ella apreciaría el significado del regalo aún más.

—Me tomó demasiado escogerlos todos —admitió Edward mientras seguía estudiando los dijes—. Pero creo que valió la pena.

—Definitivamente —coincidí. Pasé el pulgar por un dije de una pequeña bolita verde casi al final de la cadena, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Este qué es? Es el único que no pude adivinar.

—Oh… —Edward se sonrojó un poco mientras se inclinaba para mirarlo conmigo—. Cuando nos conocimos en el restaurante, y le diste a Violet dinero para la máquina de dulces… y ella me trajo uno verde. Quizás lo pensé demasiado, pero...

—No, eso sería imposible. Es perfecto, Edward. Tan significativo y especial. Solo se conocen hace unos cuantos meses, pero mira todos estos recuerdos que ya tienen juntos. Eres un padre asombroso… y mi único arrepentimiento es no dejártelo ser con anterioridad.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, y sabía que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

—Lo hecho está hecho —dijo después de un momento—. Soy su padre, y sin importar cuánto desearía no haberme perdido esos cinco primeros años, no dejaré que eso defina mi relación con Violet o incluso contigo. Ahora no me iré a ningún lado, y seré capaz de reponer todo ese tiempo, diez veces más.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja—. Y me alegro.

* * *

El resto de nuestra tarde pasó sin problemas: cena en un asador que Edward se moría por probar y luego unos tragos en mi bar favorito.

Era increíble cómo las cosas habían caído fácilmente en su lugar, y lo cómodos que estábamos. Incluso a pesar de que ambos crecimos, maduramos y cambiamos, aún encajábamos perfectamente. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que Edward era demasiado terco como para cambiar, y nunca había estado tan feliz de estar tan equivocada.

El tiempo separados probablemente había sido lo mejor, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en eso. Fue necesario para que ambos nos convirtiéramos en las personas que éramos ahora, incluso aunque no fuera justo que haya mantenido a Violet apartada de Edward en el proceso. Solo unos meses atrás había pensado que habíamos estado separados por mucho tiempo, y que muchas cosas habían pasado entre nosotros para que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo.

Pero cuando estábamos solos juntos, algunas veces se sentía como si no hubiera pasado tiempo en absoluto.

Y cuando nos besábamos, ese sentimiento se intensificaba.

Ahora, mientras nos besábamos en la oscuridad y nos quitábamos la ropa camino a mi habitación, estaba multiplicado de manera infinita. Se sentía como si fuera exactamente en donde deberíamos estar.

—Quizás las cosas no han cambiado demasiado —bromeé, sonriéndole a Edward mientras se arrodillaba entre mis piernas en la cama y me quitaba la ropa interior.

—Shh —murmuró y caí en el colchón mientras sentía su barba contra el interior de mis muslos.

Sí, algunas cosas no cambiaban…

Enredé mis dedos a través de su suave cabello, tomando sin pena lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, a él no parecía importarle, respondiendo entusiastamente y redoblando sus esfuerzos cuando podía notar que estaba cerca. Después de que estuviera sin aliento y completamente satisfecha, me sentía sin huesos mientras Edward besaba un camino por mi cuerpo.

Cuando éramos adolescentes, nunca lo habría dejado besarme después de… eso, pero ahora, recibí sus labios. A él no pareció importarle, y estaba tan loca por él y cómoda que a mí tampoco me importó.

—Sabes igual —susurró, dejando besos de mis labios a mi cuello—. Y te sientes igual…

—Mi cuerpo es… diferente —lo corregí, pensando en las estrías en mis muslos y estómago y la flacidez que nunca se había ido después del nacimiento de Violet. Al principio me había sentido incómoda con esos símbolos de la maternidad, pero había aprendido a amarlos y lo que significaban.

—Aún eres perfecta.

Quería derretirme, pero él aún no había terminado.

La mano de Edward pasó por mi estómago, provocándome ligeras cosquillas.

—Es diferente porque llevaste a mi bebé dentro de ti, le diste la vida, y luego sacrificaste partes de ti para criarla. Sí, es diferente. Pero eso es mejor.

—Ven aquí —dije, jalándolo para poder besarlo de nuevo. Ambos estábamos desnudos ahora, pero no teníamos prisa alguna. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para familiarizarnos con el cuerpo del otro de nuevo, volviéndonos a enamorar de la sensación de estar juntos de este modo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, así que hice una mueca cuando empujó dentro de mí, pero estaba tan excitada que no me tomó demasiado tiempo ajustarme.

—Oye —murmuré, estirándome y acunando el rostro de Edward en una de mis manos. Él se quedó quieto, sin moverse dentro de mí pero aún respirando con pesadez—. Te amo.

Su rostro se relajó de nuevo, una sonrisa perezosa se formó.

—También te amo.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas cuando dijimos que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma? —reí, mirando al techo.

Edward también se rio, pasando su brazo por mi cintura y acercándome aún más.

—Es lo más lento que pudimos haber ido —me recordó—. Nos conocemos desde siempre, y tenemos una hija. Sé que somos diferentes personas ahora… pero nunca dejamos de amarnos, incluso aunque pensáramos que lo habíamos hecho.

—Lo sé. Es solo gracioso. Pero… —Volví a mirarlo, sonrojándome—. No podía esperar más tiempo.

Él gimió en broma, pero fue rápidamente silenciado cuando lo besé.

Eventualmente nos separamos y Edward recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

—¿Crees que Vi se la esté pasando bien? —preguntó, mirándome.

Amaba cuánto se preocupaba por ella, y que ahora, siempre estábamos en la misma página en lo que se refería a Violet.

—Estoy segura que sí —le aseguré—. Jasper y Alice la consienten demasiado. Aunque estará lista para que la recojamos en la mañana.

—La extraño.

—También yo. Es gracioso, ¿no? Algunas veces me vuelve loca, pero una hora separada de ella y no puedo esperar para verla de nuevo.

—Así que… ¿deberíamos recogerla juntos? —preguntó Edward—. Sé que dijiste que trataste de explicarle las cosas, pero ¿realmente lo entiende?

—Eh, no sé si lo hace. Sabe que estaremos más juntos, y que nos verá con la misma frecuencia si no es que más. No creo que realmente esté en la edad de entender o preocuparse por esta clase de cosas. No lo digo de una mala manera, pero los niños de su edad aún son demasiado egocentristas. Las únicas cosas que están en su radar son las cosas que la afectan.

Edward asintió, luciendo satisfecho.

—Bien.

—Sí. Hablando de eso… ella preguntó por la Navidad —dije, recordando mi conversación previa con Violet—. Primero preguntó por mis padres, y le expliqué que vendrían después… luego preguntó por tus padres.

—Mierda. Eso es algo con lo que no me gustaría lidiar ahora. Odio estar manteniendo a mamá y Rosalie lejos, pero es dolorosamente obvio que están de su lado. No puedo tenerlo a su alrededor, y ahora tampoco sé de ellas. Solo desearía que nada fuera así de tóxico, porque sí quiero que conozca a mi familia. Su familia.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja—. Lo entiendo, y desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

—Gracias, pero realmente creo que no. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que yo puedo hacer en este punto.

Odiaba la forma en la que esta conversación había manchado la noche que acabábamos de compartir, pero era solo otro recordatorio de que éramos adultos ahora, y teníamos muchas responsabilidades más además de nosotros mismos.

—Ven aquí —dijo Edward, casi como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Fui hacia él, y nos deslizamos en nuestro pequeño mundo por unas cuantas horas.

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, es uno de mis favoritos ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Chayley Costa, Gabriela Cullen, Cullenland, Cary, Noelia, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, kaja0507, lizdayanna, Techu, bbluelilas, tulgarita, saraipineda44, patymdn y Adriu.**

 **Anímense a dejar el suyo, saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones :)**

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo miércoles!**

 **x**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Bella Swan**

Había estado tan envuelta en la magia de la Navidad, pero rápidamente fui atraída hacia otro tipo totalmente diferente de magia cuando me tomé un momento para ver a Edward y Violet abrir regalos juntos. Papel para envolver los rodeaba, y el moño que Violet había puesto en la cabeza de él, se mantenía en su cabello. Ella había amado los regalos que Santa Claus le había traído, y sonrió con orgullo mientras Edward abría el regalo de ella.

La pintura "firmada" de ellos dos había sido su idea, y había pasado tres tardes en la mesa de la cocina con pintura antes de que finalmente decidiera que era lo suficientemente buena. También la había ayudado a crear un scrapbook de los dos, incluyendo sus fotografías de bebé y dejando varias páginas en blanco para futuros recuerdos. Su regalo final de parte de Violet fue un par de boletos para ver a los Medias Blancas de Chicago jugar contra los Halcones Marinos de Seattle, el equipo de Edward. Ella nunca había ido a un partido de béisbol, y estaba segura de que Edward amaría compartir esa experiencia con ella. Él lucía completamente abrumado de felicidad después de abrir sus regalos, y eso era todo lo que quería para ambos.

Él le había dado varios regalos pequeños: un kit de juego de "enfermera", y dos hermosos y perfectamente exactos ornamentos de bolas de nieve representando la ciudad de Chicago y el paisaje del estado de Washington. Ella ya estaba enamorada, pero cuando él sacó el brazalete, la sonrisa en su rostro me daba ganas de llorar.

—¡Papá! —chilló, mirando los dijes—. ¿Mi propio brazalete elegante?

—Síp —confirmó él, ayudándola a ponérselo—. Eres una niña grande, sé que eres capaz de tener algo lindo. Tienes que cuidar de él, ¿de acuerdo? Es especial.

Ella asintió, pasando sus pequeños dedos por los dijes.

—De acuerdo —accedió.

—Es especial porque es costoso —continuó Edward—. Pero más porque es de mí para ti. Siempre estaré aquí, Vi. Incluso aunque no pueda estar a tu lado, nunca estaré demasiado lejos.

—Solías estar muy lejos —dijo Violet, su inocencia de cinco años asomándose.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, mirándome.

Hice una ligera mueca de dolor, pero Edward solamente sacudió la cabeza hacia mí y regresó su atención a Violet.

—Pero ahora que te tengo, nunca estaré lejos de nuevo. Lamento no haber estado aquí antes, pero te prometo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida compensando eso. Te amo demasiado.

Ella lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, los dijes del brazalete tintinearon un poco.

—Te amo, papá.

Me limpié los ojos, sintiéndome casi como una intrusa en este dulce momento. Pero estaba aquí, y no podía ignorar el hecho de que yo era la razón por la que Edward sentía como si tuviera que compensar a nuestra hija. Él nunca había puesto la culpa en alguien, especialmente al hablar con Violet, pero creo que ambos lo sabíamos. La diferencia era que él parecía, de algún modo, en paz con eso.

Él me aseguraba que así era, pero una parte de mí tenía que dudar de él. Lo amaba, y confiaba en él, pero aún no podía entenderlo.

* * *

—¿Cómo estuvo tu Navidad? —preguntó Alice, sentándose en su sitio usual frente a mi escritorio. Solamente había unas cuantas personas en la oficina, dado que era el día después de Navidad, pero Alice y yo habíamos decidido reunirnos para revisar unas cosas antes de que mis padres vinieran de Washington, porque no volveríamos a la oficina hasta después de Año Nuevo.

—Estuvo… bien —dije cuidadosamente, sin dejar de mirar el documento que estaba estudiando—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Estuvo "bien"? —cuestionó—. La mía estuvo jodidamente increíble. Ahora la gran pregunta es, ¿por qué la tuya no?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, traté de formular mi respuesta de una manera en la que tuviera sentido.

—No me malentiendas… estuvo increíble. Nos la pasamos bien y Violet estaba tan feliz. Es solo… me siento tan culpable —admití, mi voz convirtiéndose en un susurro.

—¿Edward te ha dado una razón para que pienses que está guardando resentimientos? —preguntó Alice.

—No… quiero decir… él dice algunas veces que aún está enojado pero que lo está dejando atrás. Que no dejará que lo que pasó defina su relación conmigo o Violet. Verlos juntos en Navidad fue tan lindo. Él le dio un regalo hermoso y sentimental y le hizo promesas que sé que nunca romperá. Sé que es mi culpa que él sienta la necesidad de ir demasiado lejos, y hacerla sentir segura de todas esas cosas que, para ella, ya están garantizadas.

—Si él lo está dejando ir… quizás tú también necesitas hacerlo —dijo con gentileza—. No es sano para ti cargar con esto en tus hombros. Hay una diferencia entre saber que estabas equivocada y arrepentirte, y acumular culpa. Te has disculpado y Edward ha aceptado tu disculpa. Y a pesar de todo, ustedes dos encontraron el amor de nuevo y nunca te había visto tan feliz. Esos momentos de duda solamente están dañando tu relación, Bella.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero era difícil para mí separar lo que había hecho en el pasado con lo que teníamos ahora. Especialmente porque Edward y yo no éramos la misma pareja que habíamos sido de adolescentes. Los viejos nosotros ya no existían, y no superar el pasado no nos ayudaría en el futuro.

* * *

—Te amo —dije, enredando mis brazos alrededor de Edward y apretando con gentileza.

Nos quedamos así por un momento, mi frente contra su espalda, hasta que Edward se giró y enredó sus brazos a mi alrededor, también.

—También te amo. Demasiado.

—Y a mí —dijo Violet, apareciendo de la nada.

Ella siempre había tenido un talento para eso, pero justo ahora, era la temporalidad perfecta.

—A ti te amamos más —le aseguró Edward, levantándola y haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago mientras ella chillaba y reía.

—¿Aún vivirás con nosotras cuando la abuelita Rae y el abuelito Charlie vengan? —preguntó Violet una vez que Edward dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

Su rostro estaba rojo por estar de cabeza y de la risa, pero la sonrisa en su rostro te quitaba el aliento.

—No vivo con ustedes, Vi —le recordó Edward—. Aún tengo mi propia casa.

—Nuh uh —discrepó Violet—. Has estado viviendo aquí.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora… pero Violet tenía razón. Edward no se había ido a casa en al menos una semana.

Él y yo intercambiamos una mirada, inseguros de lo que eso significaba. Habíamos procurado tomar las cosas con calma, pero eso obviamente había salido por la ventana. No había sido a propósito y ninguno de los dos lo había notado hasta que Violet lo señaló.

—Solamente porque preparas un muy buen desayuno —dijo Edward para romper el silencio, besando la mejilla de Violet—. Y siempre compartes tus crayones.

Violet sonrió con orgullo, y el tema se quedó ahí.

Hasta que Edward lo mencionó después, cuando Violet estaba en la cama y los dos en el sofá.

—Así que… probablemente debería irme a casa hoy, ¿eh? —preguntó, acariciando mi brazo.

Me encogí de hombros, inclinándome hacia su toque. Sin importar lo mucho que no quería que se fuera, sabía que aún debíamos tener algunos límites entre nosotros. No habíamos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, y a pesar de fallar en el pasado, sabía que aún estábamos intentando tomar las cosas con calma.

—Supongo —dije finalmente—. No es que no ame tenerte aquí…

—¿Sí? —bromeó Edward.

—Sí —dije después de pinchar su mejilla—. Eres bastante sexy.

—Oh, solamente te gusta tenerme aquí por el sexoooo.

—Me atrapaste.

Lo besé profundamente, pero me separé después de un momento.

—Me gusta el sexo —admití—. Porque es muy, muy bueno. Pero me gusta irme a la cama contigo y despertar juntos en la mañana, me gusta cuando tú y Violet preparan juntos el desayuno. Me gusta cuando vienes aquí al salir del trabajo en la noche, en lugar de ir a tu apartamento. Y a Violet le gusta también. Amamos tenerte aquí. Es solo que…

—Piensas que es demasiado, demasiado rápido —terminó por mí.

—Exactamente.

Él asintió.

—Es algo que tenemos que pensar… para el futuro.

—Definitivamente. Vivir con dos chicas, quizás quieras tener más tiempo para prepararte.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo —rio Edward—. Viví con mi mamá y Rosalie, ¿recuerdas? Y Rosalie es tan especial que contaba como por diez chicas. Y mi mamá no es exactamente fácil, tampoco.

—Cierto —accedí—. Y con Violet aquí para prepararte el desayuno… estás obteniendo el trato especial.

—Un trato muy especial.

Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando más del tiempo juntos antes de que Edward eventualmente se levantara para irse a casa.

Por supuesto, aún pasamos diez minutos besándonos en la puerta después de eso, pero luego él se había ido.

Cerré la puerta detrás de él, sorprendida de lo diferente que el apartamento se sentía ahora. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora que Edward se había ido, la diferencia era notable.

Aún quería movernos a un ritmo más lento, pero de repente estaba esperando aún con más ganas el futuro.

* * *

Un toque en la puerta me sorprendió, y me giré hacia Edward.

—¿Ordenaste comida o algo? Mis padres no se supone que lleguen hasta dentro de un par de horas más.

—No —dijo, frunciendo el ceño desde donde estaba pintando las uñas de Violet—. Quizás es Jasper.

—El tío Jasper trabaja hoy —lo corrigió Violet—. Y manchaste de barniz la revista de mamá —añadió en un susurro, refiriéndose a la revista que Edward había puesto bajo su mano mientras él pintaba. Él era completamente terrible para pintar las uñas, pero Violet había insistido y él nunca le negaba nada.

Fui a abrir la puerta de todas maneras, quedando totalmente sorprendida cuando lo hice.

Esme Cullen estaba frente a mí, envuelta en ropas de invierno pero sin ningún equipaje además de una mochila que lucía sospechosamente como la que Edward había usado en la preparatoria.

—¡¿Esme?! —pregunté con incredulidad—. ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Violet ve a tu habitación —dijo Edward de repente—. Solo por un minuto, cariño —añadió cuando ella protestó.

Debió haber obedecido, porque escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

—Pensé que te había dicho que no podía tenerte aquí —dijo Edward, viniendo hacia la puerta—. Mamá, ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí...

—Tu padre no está conmigo —dijo Esme, interrumpiéndolo—. Sólo soy yo. Yo… yo lo dejé.

* * *

 **:O :O**

 **¿qué piensan de este final? dejen su opinión en un review ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Adriana Molina (x2), Cary, Noelia, Chayley Costa, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, jupy, Yoliki, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Adriu, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, patymdn y Techu.**

 **Las invito a que se animen a dejar su review, ya tienen pocas oportunidades de hacerlo porque esta historia está llegando a su final :(**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **x**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Edward Cullen**

No queriendo sacar a Violet y Bella de su propia casa, le sugerí a mamá que tomáramos un taxi de vuelta a mi apartamento en donde podíamos hablar en privado. Ella accedió, y así fue como nos encontramos sentados en silencio en un taxi con olor a moho, ambos mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad cubierta de nieve.

Para cuando llegamos a mi calle, el silencio era insoportable y hablé mientras ayudaba a mi madre a salir del auto.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?

Sonrió con debilidad, pero le dio a mi mano un fuerte apretón.

—Lo estoy, Edward. Yo solo… es solo que todo pasó demasiado rápido, y no estoy segura de cómo procesarlo.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

La dejé pasar al apartamento, y ella miró alrededor impresionada. Tenía que admitir que eso me complació, pero al mismo tiempo me imaginé la reacción que mi padre tendría, probablemente pensando que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Pero había comprado este lugar con mi propio dinero, y estaba orgulloso de él.

—¿Violet hizo estas? —preguntó, tocando el arte en la pared—. Son muy lindas.

—Lo hizo —confirmé—. Ella pintó su habitación, también. Con mi ayuda, por supuesto.

Nos quedamos ahí con incomodidad por un momento antes de que señalara la sala de estar.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Aquí, permíteme tu gorro y abrigo… y puedes dejar la mochila aquí por ahora.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar —dijo después de que nos sentáramos uno frente al otro—. Todo parece demasiado borroso.

—Dime por qué te fuiste —sugerí.

—Yo estaba… estaba tan triste de no poder verte a ti y a Violet para Navidad —comenzó mamá—. Amo a Rosalie y Emmett a muerte pero la Navidad no fue lo mismo este año, sin ti o sin ella. Era tu primera Navidad con tu hija y era nuestra primera Navidad sabiendo que somos abuelos… odiaba que no pudiéramos estar aquí.

—Lo siento —dije honestamente—. Pero sabes por qué no podía…

—Sí, lo sé —contestó con suavidad—. Y una parte de mí lo entiende. Pero incluso aunque pueda entenderlo un poco, duele. Y saber que tenías una buena razón para mantenernos apartados duele más. Pero tu padre simplemente no entendía por qué estaba tan triste. Me dijo que le enviaríamos regalos a Violet y la veríamos después de que entraras en razón, y para él, eso era todo. Pero no para mí, y me sentí muy molesta. Tu papá llegó a casa anoche y estaba furioso de que me hubiera quedado en la cama todo el día en lugar de hacer el trabajo de la casa y poner la cena en la mesa… no me malentiendas, Edward. Disfruto el ser ama de casa. Cuidar de ustedes y de tu padre era el trabajo que yo quería en la vida, y nunca me arrepentí de eso. Pero estaba furiosa, también. Furiosa con él por no entender e incluso más furiosa de que él fuera quien causara todo este desastre en primer lugar.

»Te amo, Edward. Te amo y estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Lamento no haber peleado por ti… cuando eras más joven, culpé a tu padre por esperar demasiado y querer lo mejor de ti. Y luego te convertiste en hombre, y pensé que podías pelear tus propias batallas así que me mantuve al margen. Pero ahora eres feliz y exitoso y has crecido y no puedo ver qué más quiere tu padre de ti.

—Gracias, mamá —susurré, sintiendo como si una gran parte de la carga en mi corazón finalmente se hubiera ido—. Realmente necesitaba escuchar eso.

—Él simplemente no lo entendía —continuó—. Algo en mí se encendió y peleamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Y no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que venir aquí, tenía que decirte que lo siento y que no te mereces la forma en la que tu padre ha actuado hacia ti. Y vine aquí porque no dejaré que su terquedad me siga manteniendo alejada de mi hijo y mi nieta.

—Lo entiendo. También fue difícil para mí, mamá. Decirte que no podías estar en nuestras vidas hasta que todo esto se solucionara. Pero me alegra que veas el porqué, y que finalmente te le impusieras. Violet ha preguntado por ti, y sé que estará feliz de pasar tiempo contigo. Eres más que bienvenida de quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que las cosas se resuelvan.

Asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían comenzado a recorrer sus mejillas. Sentí las mías recorrer el mismo camino, y me estiré por la caja de pañuelos de la mesita de café.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió después de un momento—. Tenía que irme, y me aferro a mi decisión. ¿Pero qué se supone que haga ahora?

Mi corazón se rompió por ella, luciendo tan perdida y confundida. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que conocía otra vida diferente, y podía imaginarme lo aterrador que esto era para ella.

Pero había tomado una decisión, y sabía que me tenía para ayudarla a resolver las cosas.

—Por ahora, hay que dejar que te acomodes y darte tiempo para pensar —sugerí—. No hay prisa. ¿Papá… papá sabe que estás aquí?

—Si no lo hace, estoy segura de que lo descubrirá pronto. No hay muchos lugares a los que me pude haber ido.

—Bien —dije, asintiendo—. Bueno… cruzaremos ese puente cuando tengamos que hacerlo, supongo. ¿Qué hay de Rosalie? ¿Le dijiste o siquiera hablaste con ella?

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes de eso por ahora. Te mostraré en donde está el baño para que puedas tomar una ducha o un baño caliente —ofrecí—. Y luego puedes dormir en la habitación de Violet. Su cama está hecha con sábanas nuevas, y puedo darte algunas prendas si quieres acostarte por un rato.

Mamá accedió, y después de que se bañara y cerrara la puerta de la habitación de Violet, me estiré por mi teléfono.

Vi que tenía un mensaje de Rosalie esperando, pero lo ignoré por ahora para poder llamar a Bella primero y con suerte calmarme un poco.

— _¿Qué pasó, Edward?_ —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Finalmente tuvo suficiente —contesté, pasando mi mano libre por mi cabello—. Y dijo que no sabía a donde más ir.

— _Guau._

—Sí. Ella está un poco ida ahora, creo. No sabe lo que va a hacer. Le dije que tomara una ducha caliente y está tratando de dormir un poco en la habitación de Violet justo ahora. Supongo que pelearon la mayor parte de la noche, ella manejó de Forks a Seattle en la mañana, y luego se subió al avión.

— _Se venía venir desde hace tiempo, pero toda esta acción pasó demasiado rápido_ —señaló Bella—. _Estoy segura de que es difícil para ella._

Hablamos por unos minutos más, y su apoyo y consejos me calmaron un poco. Mi madre, a pesar de sus fracasos en años recientes, había cuidado de mí y me había amado. Quizás no había estado para mí en lo referente a mis problemas con mi padre, pero una parte de mí podía entender el porqué. Especialmente después de que me mudé, él era prácticamente todo lo que ella tenía. Vivían en un pueblo pequeño sin familia cercana, y ella no trabajaba. Quizás disfrutara el ser ama de casa, pero no creía que fuera sano que todo su mundo girara alrededor de él, especialmente cuando él era tan terco y pesimista. Ir en su contra fue demasiado para ella.

Ahora los problemas y el estrés que se habían ido construyendo finalmente habían explotado, especialmente dado que ella no tenía un escape real para eso.

Y aquí estábamos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :) ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron el capítulo pasado:**

 **Merce, freedom2604, jupy, alianna09, Adriana Molina, Ceci, Noelia, Cary, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, lizdayanna, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Licet Salvatore, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Brenda Cullenn, saraipineda44, ariyasy, soledadcullen, Chayley Costa, Techu y los Guest :)**

 **No se olviden de dejar su review y nos leemos el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **x**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Edward Cullen**

—Tienes que entender que esto llevaba mucho tiempo formándose, Rosalie —le dije a mi hermana en el teléfono—. Estos meses pasados han sido especialmente duros, y todo se convirtió en demasiado.

— _Lo sé_ —murmuró—. _Lo sé, Edward. Eso solo que nunca esperé que se fuera._

—¿Tú no harías lo mismo? ¿Si Emmett actuara de la manera en la que papá lo hizo?

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, así que continué.

»Él solo es feliz cuando la gente hace lo que él planeó para ellos. Considérate afortunada de que papá te apoyara y quería que fueras la "Dra. Cullen-McCarty". ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera querido que fueras como mamá, una feliz ama de casa? Sé que a mamá le gusta su rol en casa pero también sé que a ti no te hubiera gustado. ¿Qué si papá hubiera querido eso para ti mientras tú tenías otros planes? Él te trataría justo como me ha tratado a mí. Y ahora a mamá.

— _Lo sé_ —repitió, y podía escuchar las lágrimas en su voz—. _Lo siento, Edward. Es difícil para mí ver a papá así, incluso aunque sé que tienes razón._

—Él tiene que cambiar —dije con suavidad—. Ella no volverá a menos que él lo haga, y él nunca me verá a mí o a su nieta de nuevo si no lo hace.

— _¿Qué se supone que haga?_

—Habla con él —contesté con simpleza—. Eres la única que sigue en su lado bueno. Hazle ver la severidad de la situación. Él se arriesga a perder a todos si no arregla esto.

— _¿Todos?_

—Odio decir que tienes que escoger un lado, Rosalie, pero…

— _No. Quiero decir, lo sé. Esto tiene que parar_ —contestó—. _También estoy triste por esto, Edward. Es solo que me las estoy arreglando para entenderlo._

Sentía pena por ella. No era mi culpa que mi padre fuera así, o la culpa de mi madre. Tampoco era la de Rosalie. Odiaba ponerla en medio de esto, pero por como estaban las cosas, ella era la única que podría ser capaz de entrar y meter la verdad en la cabeza dura de nuestro padre.

* * *

—Pensé que quizás a tu mamá le gustaría venir con nosotros —sugirió Bella en voz baja—. Tomé ropa extra para ella, solo por si acaso.

Ella y Violet habían llegado a mi apartamento, recogiéndome en nuestro camino de ir a patinar en hielo al Millennium Park. Violet había estado rogándome por ir, y nos encontraríamos con los padres de Bella, su hermano, y Alice ahí. Mi mamá estaba en la otra habitación, ayudándole a Violet a arroparse en su ropa de invierno. Con toda la locura que había pasado ayer, estaba luchando para en verdad entender el concepto de que mi mamá estaba aquí, y que ella le gustaría mucho ser incluida en mi vida y la de Violet.

—Ni siquiera pensé en eso —dije con honestidad, ayudándole a Bella a enredar la peluda bufanda alrededor de su cuello—. Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría.

Después de que Bella también se había arropado, nos reunimos con mi mamá y Violet en la sala de estar.

—Vi, ¿estás lista para irnos? —pregunté, reprimiendo una risa.

Apenas y podía distinguir la silueta de Violet debajo de todas las capas que la cubrían. Lucía como un bombón púrpura en su monocromático abrigo, bufanda, guantes y gorro.

—¡Sí! —chilló, moviendo los brazos.

—Mamá, ¿estás lista? —pregunté, mirándola de arriba abajo. Obviamente no lo estaba; aún vestida con una de mis camisetas y pants—. Vamos, ven al parque con nosotros. Será divertido.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero entrometerme.

—Estamos seguros —habló Bella—. Ven con nosotros, Esme. Te traje más ropa de invierno, en caso de que lo que tengas no sea lo suficientemente cálido.

—Nana, ¡ven con nosotros! —añadió Violet—. Tú puedes sostener esta mano —extendió su mano izquierda—, mientras papá sostiene esta —y extendió su mano derecha hacia mí. La tomé y apreté, causando que riera.

Mi mamá no necesitó mayor convencimiento, y quince minutos después, los cuatro salimos.

Nuestra tarde se pasó riendo y patinando en el frío hasta que todos tuvimos las mejillas sonrojadas. Bella y yo nos tomamos un descanso y compartimos una taza de chocolate caliente al borde de la pista, mirando a todos los demás. Alice y Jasper se aferraban al otro, Alice resbalándose y deslizándose alrededor sin coordinación mientras él la sostenía, mientras Charlie y Reneé se tomaban de las manos y ambos se deslizaban por el hielo con facilidad.

Violet y mi mamá eran las más entretenidas, riéndose más que todos los demás que circulaban la pista. Violet podía patinar bien para su edad, pero lucía absolutamente feliz mientras mi mamá la ayudaba a girar alrededor del hielo como una profesional.

A pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, y todo lo que aún estaba mal, las cosas estaban mejor de lo que podría haber pensado. No hacía mucho, nada de esto parecía posible.

* * *

—Ven a quedarte con nosotros —murmuró Bella, arrimando su cuerpo al mío—. Deja que tu mamá se quede en tu apartamento.

Suspiré, abrazándola más cerca.

—Desearía poder. Pero no quiero dejarla sola. No ahora.

Alzó la cabeza, estudiando mi rostro.

—¿Tienes miedo de que tu papá venga?

—Rosalie no me ha dicho nada —dije a regañadientes—. Ni siquiera sé si ya habló con él. No tengo idea de lo que esté pensando, o lo que hará.

—Sé que quieres protegerla, y deberías, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer —me recordó Bella con gentileza—. Es su vida. Si él viene, y ella quiere hablar con él… entonces ella debería hacerlo.

—No quiero que él la manipule.

—Entonces tú tampoco puedes manipularla —dijo con amabilidad—. Déjala hacer lo que ella decida que es mejor, y apóyala mientras toma esa decisión.

Me quedé callado, pensando en lo que había dicho. No era una decisión que yo tuviera que tomar, pero de algún modo se sentía de esa manera. Esta tensión llevaba acumulándose en nuestra familia desde hacía tiempo, creciendo y volviéndose peor cada día. Pensé en cómo nada había salido respecto al plan, pero en cómo era más feliz ahora de lo que alguna vez pensé serlo. No, esto no había sido el plan. Pero de todas maneras las cosas habían pasado, y ahora me sentía afortunado porque tenía todo lo que quería.

Tenía a Bella, Violet y una vida de la que estaba orgulloso. No, no había sido el plan. Era mucho mejor.

* * *

—¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? —pregunté con voz enojada.

Habían pasado tres días, y no había escuchado nada de mi hermana. Al principio, había estado preocupado. Ahora estaba nervioso y molesto.

— _Edward…_

—Rosalie —contesté, imitando su tono—. No estoy jugando.

— _Papá es un desastre_ —dijo, ignorándome—. _Ni siquiera habla conmigo._

—¡Él debería ser un jodido desastre! —siseé—. ¡Esto es su culpa!

Amaba a mi hermana, y a pesar de todo, amaba a mi padre. Pero esto se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado. Los lados estaban siendo escogidos, y parecía como si nuestra familia fuera a permanecer dividida a menos que algo cambiara drásticamente.

— _Él no habla conmigo_ —repitió—. _Lo intenté. Llamé, y ayer fui a la casa. Lo único que hizo fue preguntarme a dónde se había ido ella._

—¿Y le dijiste?

— _No. Le dije que no importaba a donde se fue ella si él no arregla las cosas._

—Él no la ha venido a buscar, o me ha contactado. No parece importarle mucho —señalé.

Había dejado marchar a Bella, una vez. Y me arrepentía con cada fibra de mi ser porque nos había traído demasiado dolor. Mi objetivo era nunca más dejarla ir, o hacerla sentir como si tuviera que hacerlo. Si estuviera en los zapatos de mi padre, la estaría buscando por todas partes… empezando por los lugares más lógicos. Pero por lo que mi hermana había dicho, él aún estaba en Forks. Ni siquiera había intentado buscarla.

— _¿Qué ha dicho mamá?_ —preguntó Rosalie.

—Ella realmente no quiere hablar de eso —dije honestamente—. Pero sé que aún está triste. Y lo empeora el hecho de que se fue en medio de una pelea y su esposo no ha venido a buscarla. Ella se fue, pero aun así se siente abandonada. Está enojada con él, Rosalie. Por eso se fue. Porque está molesta y confundida, no porque no lo ame.

— _¿Qué puedo hacer, Edward?_

Sonaba frustrada, justo como yo me sentía. Y odiaba su pregunta, porque no tenía una respuesta para ella.

—Bella me dijo que solamente tengo que dejar que mamá haga lo que ella crea correcto —dije con un suspiro—. Supongo que tú debes hacer lo mismo.

* * *

 **Bella Swan**

Mi hogar estaba lleno, al igual que mi corazón.

Todos estábamos en la sala de estar, acabando de ver la bola caer. Ahora era Año Nuevo, y planeaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Había cometido demasiados errores en el pasado, y aunque los malos movimientos eran parte de la vida, nunca quería cometer horribles y dolorosos errores como esos otra vez. No quería lastimar a los que amaba, y quería probarles que ya no era esa persona que había tomado tan malas decisiones.

Tener a Edward para besar a medianoche y estar rodeada de familia hacía que el año iniciara prometedoramente.

Violet había insistido en que se quedaría despierta hasta la medianoche, pero había cabeceado toda la noche y solamente había aguantado poco después de las siete antes de dormirse por completo. Había logrado ver la transmisión de la costa este de la bola cayendo, así que eso era mejor que nada.

Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en irse, regresando a su propio departamento. Mis padres fueron los siguientes, retirándose a la habitación de invitados. Ahora Esme, Edward y yo quedábamos, hablando en voz baja.

—Esme, por favor quédate aquí esta noche —dije, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera protestar—. Hay un sofá cama en mi oficina que ya está listo. Violet amará tenerte a ti y a mis padres aquí cuando despierte. Le prometí un gran desayuno.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Esme otra vez.

Edward silenció sus protestas otra vez, diciéndole que siempre era bienvenida. Y luego solo éramos nosotros dos, sentados cerca en el sofá.

—Vamos a la cama —murmuré, dejando que mis manos se deslizaran bajo su camiseta y por su tonificado estómago. Él se tensó ante mi toque, aún siendo cosquilloso como lo había sido cuando éramos jóvenes, pero sonrió.

—Vamos —accedió.

Éramos tan silenciosos como podíamos mientras nos movíamos juntos bajo mis suaves sábanas y colchas. Estábamos tan cómodos con el otro y tan conectados con el cuerpo del otro que a veces, las palabras no eran necesarias. Solos suaves caricias y sonidos incluso más suaves.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 **También muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Adriana Molina, floriponcio, saraipineda44, Ceci, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, lizdayanna, Adriu, bbluelilas, tugarita, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, Techu y Noelia.**

 **No se olviden de comentar y nos leemos la próxima :)**

 **x**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Bella Swan**

—Y… no sé si lo recuerdas, porque supongo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que te lo mencioné… pero aún tengo que salir de la ciudad por unas semanas —le recordé a Edward—. Alice y yo nos vamos a Los Ángeles el doce.

Él frunció el ceño, obviamente sin recordarlo.

—Oh sí…

—Es la Feria Internacional de Artistas del Maquillaje —le dije—. Tenemos una cabina para el fin de semana, y es importante que esté ahí. El año pasado vendimos todo por completo.

—Lo recuerdo ahora —dijo, asintiendo—. Tendrás disponible el adelanto de primavera, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —confirmé, complacida de que sí hubiera prestado atención—. Así que es algo importante.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que Vi necesitaría quedarse conmigo, no me di cuenta de que sería tan pronto. Diciembre se fue en un parpadeo y es solamente la primera semana de enero y parece que se irá del mismo modo —dijo Edward con un suspiro.

—Lo sé —coincidí—. Desearía que pudieran venir conmigo a LA.

—Eso sería genial… pero estaremos bien sin ti por un fin de semana. Quizás —bromeó.

Le pinché el costado, no encontrando divertida la situación.

—Dejar a Violet mientras me fui el año pasado fue lo peor, y ahora tengo que dejarlos a ambos. Fue tan divertido el año pasado y es genial para la marca, pero no será lo mismo que estar aquí con ustedes. Odio dejarte por el trabajo.

—Trabajas duro —dijo Edward con gentileza—. E incluso aunque siempre trabajas duro, la mayor parte del tiempo eres capaz de acomodar tu agenda alrededor de Violet e incluso de mí. Creo que tienes permitido un viaje de fin de semana, no te sientas mal. Mi agenda en ocasiones es muy loca y no me has reclamado por eso.

—Violet no se interesa por eso, y tampoco yo. Amas tu trabajo y eres tan apasionado acerca de eso —le recordé—. El trabajo es una parte necesaria de la vida, y estás ganando para ti y Violet. Ella no lo entiende ahora, pero apreciará lo duro que trabajas para ella, incluso aunque eso signifique que tienes que perderte algunas cosas en el camino.

Él me besó con gentileza, luego presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Gracias.

Edward siempre parecía muy fuerte, pero por sus reacciones y algunas conversaciones que habíamos tenido, sabía lo mucho que todo este asunto de su familia lo estaba molestando. Que te dijeran constantemente que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, especialmente tu propio padre, era suficiente para molestar a la mayoría de la gente. Pero eso se había convertido en una enorme controversia que dividió a su familia, Rosalie estaba intentando, y fallando, permanecer neutral, y Esme estaba tratando de ser fuerte también, pero obviamente estaba teniendo problemas.

Había pasado una semana ahora, y Esme aún estaba aquí, pero no había señal de Carlisle. Rosalie no había sido capaz de hablar con él, y nadie más había escuchado algo más. No estábamos seguros de qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero la falta de acción no era buena y el resultado estaba comenzando a parecer más y más desolador cada día.

Todo lo que podíamos hacer era tratar y seguir con la vida. Edward se había estado quedando en su apartamento, no queriendo que su mamá estuviera sola, pero Esme estaba recogiendo a Violet de la escuela y luego se quedaba a cenar con todos nosotros. No era una situación permanente y todos queríamos una solución pero por ahora… solamente tenía que funcionar.

* * *

Cuando era más joven, todos siempre bromeaban que podía seguir dormida aunque un tren se metiera a la casa. Después de convertirme en madre, todo eso se fue a la mierda. Especialmente siendo una joven madre soltera, me había vuelto increíblemente paranoica en las noches y tenía muchos problemas para dormir.

Había aprendido a dormir cuando Violet lo hacía, pero aun así sentía como si estuviera medio despierta escuchando para asegurarme de que nada saliera mal. Mientras Violet crecía, ella dormía menos y requería más atención. Parecía que apenas comenzaba a dormir más cuando caricaturas o juguetes la sacaban temprano de la cama, y había renunciado por completo a mis viejos hábitos de sueño.

Esta noche no era diferente, y estaba despierta después de la primera sensación de mi teléfono vibrando en el otro lado de la cama. Me moví, sintiendo un poco de tristeza cuando me estiré a través de mi espaciosa cama y sintiendo nada más que el colchón vacío antes de atraer el teléfono a mí, ya me había acostumbrado a tener a Edward en mi cama, y esta última semana sin él había sido horrible.

—¿Hola? —contesté el teléfono, mis ojos apenas abiertos.

— _Mi papá está aquí._

* * *

La peor parte de Edward llamándome a las cuatro de la mañana para decirme que su padre había llegado a Chicago no fue ser despertada temprano, la peor parte fue literalmente no ser capaz de hacer nada por otras tres horas y media.

Estaba apresurando a Violet en su rutina mañanera, y por supuesto que ella notó que algo estaba diferente.

—¿Dónde está papá? ¿Dónde está Nana? ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido?

Pero fue silenciada con vagas explicaciones y un desayuno cargado de azúcar, y se despidió con la mano después de que la dejé en la escuela.

Continué apresurándome, llegando al apartamento de Edward en un tiempo récord y lo encontré sentado en el lobby, luciendo exhausto.

—Hola —murmuré, besándolo antes de sentarme junto a él y pasar mi brazo alrededor de su cintura—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Joder, él llegó a las tres y media… llamando a mi mamá en lugar de tocar el timbre. Ella entró a mi habitación, insegura de qué hacer. Así que vine aquí abajo y él estaba esperando afuera… luciendo como completa mierda. En serio, Bella, apenas y lo reconocí.

—Guau —dije—. ¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo?

—Dijo que teníamos mucho de qué hablar, pero me rogó ver a mamá primero. Y seré honesto, no quería dejarlo entrar. Quería llamar a la policía.

Entendía sus sentimientos, pero obviamente él no había hecho eso.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—No es mi vida —dijo con un pesado suspiro—. Le pregunté si quería hablar con él y ella dijo que sí. Me quedé alrededor por un rato, pero mamá me preguntó si les podía dar privacidad. He estado aquí abajo desde —miró su teléfono—, hace casi tres horas.

—¿Están, um, peleando, o…?

—Ugh, Bella, por favor —gimió Edward—. No quiero saber.

Alcé las manos, feliz de que al menos se estuviera riendo ahora.

—Fue una pregunta honesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que no quiero pensar en eso, quiero que las cosas se resuelvan.

—Déjame llevarte a desayunar —ofrecí—. Que te olvides de eso por al menos un rato.

—Es la mejor oferta que he escuchado en todo el día.

* * *

Esme llamó a Edward alrededor de quince minutos después que empezamos nuestro desayuno, disculpándose profundamente.

Sabía que Edward quería que su mamá obtuviera la disculpa que necesitaba y merecía, y que encontrara una resolución. Pero él también necesitaba lo mismo de su padre.

—¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? —preguntó, mirando su taza de café.

—Han pasado años desde que este problema comenzó —dije gentilmente—. Y quizás finalmente tendrás la disculpa que te mereces y una conversación honesta acerca de los problemas entre ustedes. Eso me pondría nerviosa, también.

Parecía que fue ayer cuando Edward y yo tuvimos que tener una conversación similar, disculpas y resolver errores hechos en el pasado. En ese entonces, no creía que fuéramos capaces de arreglar las cosas, mucho menos permitir amar al otro de nuevo. Pero por supuesto, eso había resultado mucho mejor de lo que habría imaginado, y aquí estábamos ahora, enamorados y construyendo una feliz y sana relación.

Edward continuó en silencio mientras terminábamos nuestro desayuno, y para cuando volvimos a su puerta, su mano estaba temblando en la mía.

—Oye —murmuré, estirándome y acunando su rostro con mi mano libre—. Te amo, Edward. Eres un buen hombre, el mejor hombre. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y Violet sabe que eres el mejor padre del mundo. Quiero que tengas a tu familia, y que consigas lo que necesitas y mereces de tu padre e incluso de tu madre y hermana… pero solo recuerda que Violet y yo somos tu familia también, y nunca tienes que probarnos algo a nosotras. Eres todo lo que necesitamos, queremos y podríamos alguna vez desear.

Él sonrió un poco, cerrando los ojos.

—Gracias —susurré—. Necesitaba escuchar eso.

—Te lo diré todas las veces que quieras, porque cada palabra es cierta —juré.

Edward asintió, luego me besó.

—Creo que estoy listo para enfrentar esto.

* * *

 **Edward Cullen**

Entré en el apartamento después de asegurarle a Bella que debería ir al trabajo y seguir con su día. No quería ir, pero respetó mis deseos y me dejó enfrentar esto solo.

—Edward —dijo mi papá, pasando las manos por su rostro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Nunca había visto a mi papá con vello facial o luciendo tan desaliñado, pero aquí estaba, sentado en mi sofá y luciendo terrible. Una parte de mí estaba feliz de verlo así, él lo merecía por hacer pasar a los demás un infierno por años, especialmente estas últimas semanas. Pero también era mi padre, y verlo tan débil y abatido era sorprendente.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —pregunté, metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos.

—Fue a acostarse —explicó—. Lamento haber venido a la mitad de la noche. Yo… yo no sabía qué más hacer. Solamente tenía que venir.

—¿Por qué ahora? —pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz en calma—. Ha pasado una semana.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo entrar en razón —dijo lentamente—. Pasé demasiado tiempo sintiéndome mal por mí mismo y luego analizando todo antes de finalmente hacer algo al respecto… darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

No sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero ciertamente no era eso. Sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho, solamente más confundido.

—Sabes que he sido doctor desde… bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo —comenzó. Ya no me gustaba a dónde se dirigía esto, pero no hablé y lo dejé continuar—. Y he sido exitoso; he construido una buena reputación para mí y amo "jugar a ser Dios" como mucha gente dice.

No discutí eso, así que permanecí en silencio.

»Tengo una buena carrera y estoy convencido de que he salvado muchas, muchas vidas. Es por eso que me convertí en doctor y me hace sentir muy bien acerca de mí mismo.

—Sí… —finalmente hablé, no estando seguro de a dónde se dirigía con esto.

—Nunca podría haber sido tan exitoso, o incluso sobrevivir un solo día, sin mis enfermeros.

Él pausó, luciendo como si le costara encontrar las palabras.

»Trato enfermedades y problemas… mis enfermeros tratan personas. Uso mi inteligencia para diagnosticar, tratar, y curar, mientras ellos usan la suya para hacer todo eso pero también para arreglar mis errores y muchas veces para crear una conexión con mis pacientes que yo no puedo crear. Obviamente, sabes lo mucho que quería que siguieras mis pasos. Encontré demasiado éxito, reconocimiento y felicidad siendo doctor.

»Eres inteligente, hijo. Probablemente más que yo, porque mientras tú eres inteligente, también tienes habilidades con la gente que yo nunca tendré. Siempre tuve un plan para ti, y saber que seguirías mis pasos inculcó un gran orgullo en mí. Luego tus planes cambiaron. Eras joven y pensé que estabas cometiendo un grave error. Pensé que te estabas conformando y haciéndolo intencionalmente para llevarme la contra, tan egocéntrico como era eso.

—Dejaste de ser un factor en mis planes desde hace mucho tiempo, papá —dije con rudeza.

—Sé eso ahora.

—Soy un buen enfermero. Y amo lo que hago —dije, no por primera vez.

—Sé eso también. También sé que tus planes cambiaron pero no porque fueras joven y necio, sino porque la enfermería te atraía en todas las formas que la escuela de medicina no lo hizo.

—Lo hizo —coincidí—. Soy un mejor enfermero de lo que podría ser doctor. Creo firmemente en eso.

Él asintió, sin hablar por un momento.

—¿Qué fue lo que finalmente te hizo darte cuenta de eso? —pregunté sin rodeos—. Han sido años de este trato.

—Mis ojos fueron abiertos —dijo papá con voz baja—. Me di cuenta de que podría perder todo por mi terquedad de ver tu lado de las cosas. Lo mismo va para tu madre y tu hermana. Quizás no tenemos el mismo tipo de problemas, pero mis acciones afectaron nuestras relaciones. Sé que no puedo venir aquí y decir todo esto y esperar que las cosas cambien —continuó—. Y aún me apego a algunos de mis sentimientos y opiniones. Pero puedo venir aquí para pedir una segunda oportunidad que probablemente no merezco.

* * *

 **¿Qué piensan del discurso de Carlisle? ¿Creen que merece otra oportunidad?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Cary, Brenda Cullenn, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, lizdayanna, jupy, bbluelilas, Adriu, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, Techu, Noelia, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, alianna09 y Yoliki.**

 **No se olviden de dejar el suyo y nos leemos la próxima :)**

 **x**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

—¿Estás segura de esto, mamá? —pregunté, abrazándola con fuerza.

La estaba dejando en el aeropuerto, y así como quería que fuera feliz, estaba nervioso. No quería que mis padres se separaran pero tampoco quería que mi mamá pasara por las mismas cosas de antes. Mi papá había impresionado y sorprendido a todos cuando vino a Chicago, y las cosas estaban en camino de ser mejores, pero las acciones significaban mucho más que las palabras. Él aún tenía demasiado que probar, así que nada estaría realmente "arreglado" hasta que él pudiera probar que lo que decía había sido en serio.

—Estoy segura —me aseguró en voz baja—. Necesito hacer esto. Sé que tengo que tomarme las cosas con calma… pero amo demasiado a tu padre, y quiero que nuestro matrimonio dure.

—Solo déjame saber si necesitas algo. Estoy aquí para ti, mamá.

—Lo sé, cariño. Gracias. Quizás estoy siendo demasiado optimista, pero quiero que esto funcione. Hay cosas que necesitan cambiar, y sé que quizás tomará tiempo, pero tengo esperanzas.

Justo como ella, también estaba esperanzado. Quería que las cosas fueran diferentes y había demasiadas cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo, pero también tenía que ser optimista. No quería que mi familia estuviera dividida y quería que mi hija finalmente conociera a la parte de su familia que no conocía.

La dejé en el aeropuerto para que abordara su vuelo de vuelta a Washington y mientras manejaba, acepté el hecho de que esto estaba fuera de mis manos. Tenía que esperar que mi papá pudiera cambiar, y también estaría dispuesto a eso, pero esto era algo que mi papá tendría que hacer por sí mismo.

* * *

Había llegado a mi turno después de dejar a mamá en el aeropuerto, y ahora se sentía como si mi día hubiera sido de veinticuatro horas en lugar de doce. Estaba más que listo para irme a casa, pero cuando vi a Eric mientras iba de salida, sabía que tenía que quedarme otro minuto.

—Oye, gracias por tomar esos turnos por mí la próxima semana —dije, golpeando mis nudillos en el escritorio de la estación de enfermería mientras pasaba.

—No hay problema —contestó, mirándome. Él y yo éramos dos de los cuatro únicos enfermeros varones en nuestra unidad, e incluso aunque estaba conociendo mejor a mis colegas en el transcurso de estos meses, él y yo definitivamente compartíamos un vínculo diferente—. ¿Dijiste que saldrías de la ciudad?

—Nah, mi novia saldrá, solo por un viaje de negocios el fin de semana —expliqué—. Tengo a mi hija.

—No sabía que tenías una novia —señaló Eric.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome cómo eso era posible.

—Estuvo aquí hace un par de semanas, cuando trajo a Violet para ver en dónde trabajaba. Pensé que habías estado aquí ese día.

—Oh, lo estaba. Pensé que esa era la mamá de tu hija.

—Lo era. Es decir, lo es… ella es mi novia. La mamá de Violet.

—Ah, ya veo. La última vez que hablamos de eso, ustedes dos aún estaban separados —explicó Eric.

Solo me encogí de hombros, feliz de que las cosas ya no fueran así.

Él se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hombre, algún día tienes que aceptar mi oferta de salir con nosotros una noche. Aún eres un misterio.

—Iré con ustedes para la próxima —prometí.

Incluso aunque tenía a Violet y Bella, mudarme a una ciudad nueva había sido difícil. No conocía a nadie más aquí, contrario a cuando había vivido en Forks y conocía a todos de toda la vida. Me agradaba la gente con la que trabajaba y habíamos desarrollado buenas relaciones de trabajo, pero conocernos fuera de éste también sonaba atractivo para mí.

No me sorprendí cuando revisé mi teléfono y vi que Bella me había pedido que fuera a su apartamento, eso se estaba convirtiendo en normal. A pesar de que los dos pensábamos que era bueno tener nuestro propio espacio, ninguno de los dos estaba realmente dispuesto a sacrificar el tiempo juntos. Y no solamente era el vernos, también se trataba de Violet, y pasar tiempo como familia.

Pero para cuando llegué a su casa eran pasadas las diez y media, y Violet ya estaba dormida.

—Siempre pide quedarse despierta y esperarte —murmuró Bella, su mano en mi brazo mientras nos quedábamos de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Violet—. Pero nunca aguanta.

—Ya está tan grande —dije con nostalgia—. ¿Cómo es posible que haya crecido tanto en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerla? Pronto se irá a la cama más tarde que yo.

—No me lo recuerdes —contestó con un suspiro.

Nos quedamos ahí por unos momentos, disfrutando la vista de nuestra hija de cinco años durmiendo en paz, capturándolo para nuestros recuerdos.

—¿Tienes hambre? Hay comida en el refrigerador —dijo Bella cuando cerramos la puerta de la habitación de Violet y nos retiramos al sofá.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu mamá?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ella estaba bien. Desearía poder estar ahí para ella ahora, pero…

—Creo que todo estará bien —ofreció Bella—. Sé que es demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero parecía que las cosas mejorarían. Y ella sabe que si no lo hacen, es más que bienvenida aquí.

A pesar de que eso era cierto, aún estaba preocupado, y Bella lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a Violet a Forks el fin de semana que estaré en LA? —sugirió—. Dado que ya tienes los días libres. Puedes ver a tus padres y hermana… o solamente a tu mamá y a Rosalie, si no estás listo para ver a tu papá de nuevo. Incluso te puedes quedar con mis padres si lo prefieres.

—Quizás debería —dije, pensándolo—. Sería lindo volver por un tiempo… mostrarle a Violet más de dónde crecí.

—Creo que lo amaría. Y quizás, si estás bien con ver a tu papá, sería una buena manera para que vieras si ha habido algún progreso. No tienes que tener a Violet a su alrededor, sé que aún tienes dudas con respecto a eso. Si es necesario, ella podría quedarse con mis padres durante el día.

No fue necesaria mayor discusión, para cuando nos fuimos a la cama esa noche, ya había reservado un vuelo a Seattle para Violet y para mí.

* * *

—Incluso aunque solamente sea por unos días, realmente te extrañaré —murmuró Bella, besándome por un largo tiempo.

Le sonreí mientras nos separábamos, amando la manera en la que me miraba.

Cuando me miraba así, parecía como si nada hubiera salido mal entre nosotros. Sabía que teníamos un largo camino frente a nosotros, y aún teníamos problemas en los que trabajar, pero esa mirada… me volvía tan confiado acerca de nuestro futuro juntos, el uno con el otro y como una unidad familiar. Nunca quería estar separado de ella de nuevo, y ella me había dicho una y otra vez que se sentía de la misma forma.

Me había perdido de casi seis años, pero no podía sumirme en lo malo y vivir en el pasado. No tenía sentido estar tan molesto por algo que no podía cambiar, especialmente porque me mantendría alejado de ser feliz en el futuro. Perdonar a Bella probablemente fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer, pero ahora que ya lo habíamos superado, sabía que también fue una de las mejores cosas.

—También te extrañaremos —le aseguré.

—Ten un buen fin de semana en Forks. Llámame o mándame un mensaje… déjame saber qué es lo que está pasando. Si me necesitas, estaré ahí para ti —me dijo Bella.

—Gracias, pero no te preocupes. Realmente pienso que todo estará bien. Me siento como mi mamá, solamente tratando de ser optimista. Enfócate en tu trabajo, sé que esto es importante para ti.

—¡Genial! —exclamó—. Estoy segura que todo irá bien. Y gracias, pero es imposible para mí no tenerte a ti y a Violet en mi mente.

—Y luego el fin de semana terminará en un parpadeo —prometí—, y estaremos de vuelta antes de que lo notes.

Nos besamos de nuevo y, demasiado pronto, estaba despidiéndole y ella estaba entrando al aeropuerto. La vi partir, luego finalmente me subí de vuelta al auto. Violet aún estaba dormida en su asiento cuando miré por encima de mi hombro, y dado que era demasiado temprano, estaba seguro de que se quedaría dormida incluso después de que llegáramos a mi apartamento.

Nuestro vuelo no salía hasta la tarde, y a pesar de que trataba de ser optimista, también estaba nervioso. Había sido cosa de unos meses, pero Forks ya no era mi hogar y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría eso. Ver a mi familia, especialmente a mi padre, era otra cosa que añadía estrés. La imprevisibilidad de toda la situación solamente hacía peores las cosas.

El mejor escenario era que mi papá realmente estaba tratado de cambiar para bien, y si eso era cierto, entonces Violet podía pasar el sábado entero con mi familia. Si no… no podía tenerla alrededor de mi papá. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para protegerla, pero odiaba mantenerla alejada de mi familia. Sentía como si estuviera ocultándola. Eso era lo último que quería hacer, hacerla sentir como si no perteneciera en su propia familia.

Ahora que tenía a Violet, no quería hacer algo que la hiciera sentir no querida o no amada. Perderme cinco años de su vida había sido lo suficientemente malo, y hablaba en serio cuando decía que pasaría el resto de mi vida demostrándole lo mucho que significaba para mí.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **Disculpen la demora, anoche tuve una emergencia y me fue imposible actualizar, pero aquí estamos :D**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Cary, Noelia, Tata XOXO, terewee, freedom2604, soledadcullen, Yoliki, lizdayanna, Adriu, tulgarita, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, bbluelilas, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, Techu y el Guest.**

 **No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos el lunes :)**

 **x**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Edward Cullen**

Apenas llevábamos una hora de vuelo cuando el susurro de Violet despegó mi atención de la revista que estaba leyendo.

—Papá.

Tenía los codos en el apoyabrazos entre nosotros, con sus manos dobladas debajo de la barbilla. Había estado moviendo las piernas de adelante hacia atrás desde que habíamos abordado, pero afortunadamente sus pequeños pies no habían hecho contacto con el asiento frente a ella. Aún.

—¿Sí? —susurré de vuelta, inclinándome hacia ella.

—¿Vas a comerte esos?

Señaló con su dedo el paquete a medio comer de cacahuates que había estado comiendo, juro que prácticamente se relamió los labios. Había devorado su propio paquete y su jugo de manzana tan pronto como las aeromozas llegaron con ellos, pero no estaba interesada en los múltiples snacks que había puesto en su mochila.

—Sí, Vi.

—Oh.

Se recargó de nuevo en su asiento, pero sabía que no debía regresar mi atención a la revista.

—Pensé que habías terminado.

Suspiré, extendiéndole el pequeño paquete. Lo tomó con ganas, metiéndose un puñado a la boca antes de que la bolsa dejara mi mano.

Bella había estado nerviosa acerca de llevarme a Violet en un vuelo de cuatro horas, no por Violet, sino por mí.

—Es una buena niña —dije, mirando a Bella empacar y desempacar la mochila de Violet.

Me había explicado las desventajas, y a pesar de que pensé que estaba sobre reaccionando solo un poco, estaba ligeramente nervioso. Nos faltaban casi cuatro horas y Violet estaba inquieta, a pesar de todas las cosas que Bella había empacado para ella.

—¿Estás cansada, Vi? —pregunté, deseando que lo estuviera.

—¡No!

—¿Quieres tu libro para colorear?

—No.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunté, tratando de no exasperarme.

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

—Quiero hablar con mamá.

—No podemos, no mientras estemos en el avión —le recordé—. Llamaremos a tu mamá tan pronto como aterricemos en Seattle.

—¿Por qué no?

—Los teléfonos no funcionan en los aviones.

—¿Por qué no?

Suspiré, renunciando a mi revista por completo y dejándola en la bandeja frente a mí.

—Es la manera en la que funcionan —dije evasivamente, no queriendo entrar en la logística con una niña de cinco años—. ¿Quieres que te lea tu libro?

—No.

—Entonces tendrás que sentarte en silencio —dije con firmeza.

Lo hizo, por dos minutos.

—Quizás ya funciona ahora.

—No lo hace, Violet.

—Intentémoslo.

—No podemos.

Violet finalmente se distrajo cuando pagué para que tuviera otro jugo, y por un milagro, se quedó dormida sobre su libro para colorear durante otra hora.

—¿Es su primera vez volando? —preguntó el aeromozo, señalando hacia Violet mientras recogía la montaña de basura que ella había acumulado.

—Ah, no —dije, casi disculpándome—. Es solo que nunca he volado con ella. Su mamá trató de advertirme, pero…

Él se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, ella está bien. No gritó, no pateó, no lloró. Yo contaría eso como un éxito.

Tuve que despertarla una hora después porque llegaríamos a Seattle después de las siete de la noche en nuestro tiempo y quería que durmiera en la noche. Afortunadamente, fue mucho más complaciente cuando se despertó de su corta siesta. Pidió llamar a Bella otra vez, pero cuando le repetí que no podíamos hasta que aterrizáramos, se mantuvo contenta jugando un juego en mi celular por el resto del vuelo.

—Ahora llamamos a mamá —dijo inmediatamente después de que pusimos nuestros pies en la tierra de nuevo, extendiendo mi teléfono hacia mí.

Normalmente, querría ir primero a recoger el equipaje, pero la mirada en su rostro me dijo que nuestras maletas podían esperar.

Le marqué a Bella, luego obedientemente le tendí a Violet el teléfono.

—Hola, mamá —dijo instantáneamente, una sonrisa enorme iluminó su rostro—. Volamos en el avión y papá no se terminó sus snacks.

Rodé los ojos ante eso, pero ella no lo notó.

— _¡Vi!_ —Podía escuchar a Bella en el teléfono, y la manera en la que sonaba tan feliz de escuchar la voz de Violet después de solamente unas horas de estar separadas, me hizo sonreír—. _Es tan bueno escuchar de ti, bebé. ¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?_

—Sí. Papá me dio chicle —dijo, mascando fuertemente.

— _Ya veo. ¿Te has estado comportando?_

—Mmm… sí —dijo al instante—. Soy buena.

— _Bien, bebé. Sigue así. Llámame mañana, ¿de acuerdo?_

—De acuerdo.

Extendí mi mano por el teléfono, sabiendo que Violet tenía el hábito de terminar la llamada cuando ella había terminado con la conversación.

— _Te amo, bebé_ —escuché decir a Bella.

—Te amo. —Violet me tendió el teléfono de vuelta sin pelear, y lo llevé a mi oreja.

—Hola, Bella —dije, tomando la mano de Violet con mi mano libre en caso de que ella tratara de deambular por ahí.

— _Hola_ —dijo ella—. _¿Realmente estuvo bien durante el vuelo?_

—Estuvo bien —le aseguré—. No gritó, pateó o lloró —repetí las palabras que el aeromozo había dicho antes.

— _Oh, bien. Sé que probablemente estaba preocupada por nada, pero…_

—Lo entiendo —dije—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Cómo está LA?

— _Todo bien. Alice y yo salimos a cenar con unas cuantas personas pero estamos de vuelta en nuestra habitación ahora. Estoy exhausta._

Sabía que era un viaje de trabajo y que Bella era extremadamente profesional, pero esperaba que también se divirtiera un poco en este viaje. Lo merecía. Alice estando ahí con ella ayudaba pero esto me recordaba que realmente podíamos aprovechar de unas vacaciones reales en un futuro cercano.

—No hemos recogido nuestras maletas aún, pero después de eso iremos con tus padres —le dije—. Se supone que almorzaré con... —Miré hacia Violet, no queriendo que ella me escuchara mencionar a su "nana" o "pop" para que no preguntara cuándo los vería, porque en verdad no sabía—. Ya sabes…

— _Oh, sí_ —dijo Bella de inmediato— _. Llámame o mándame mensaje después… cuéntame cómo resulta todo. Estaré pensando en ti._

—Lo haré —prometí—. Gracias.

Solamente hablamos por unos momentos más antes de intercambiar despedidas, pero ya me sentía mejor con respecto a mañana. Saber que tenía a alguien de mi lado hacía toda la diferencia, e incluso aunque el almuerzo de mañana aún era importante para mí, sabía que sin importar nada, aún tenía a mi familia y eso nunca cambiaría.

* * *

El viaje de Seattle a Forks era largo, así que cuando Violet se durmió en el asiento trasero alrededor de las ocho treinta no me molesté en tratar de despertarla. El cambio de hora era una confusión para ambos y tener a una Violet gruñona no era bueno para nadie.

Se sentía extraño quedarme con Renée y Charlie en lugar de la casa de mis padres, especialmente sin Bella aquí, pero ellos nos recibieron con alegría. Cargué a Violet hacia la vieja habitación de Bella y la arropé en la cama, tomándome un minuto para mirar alrededor antes de volver abajo. La habitación no había cambiado demasiado, y muchas señales de Bella aún estaban ahí. Su pizarrón de corcho aún estaba colgado con sus fotografías y álbumes de fotos aún estaban en el estante de la esquina.

Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en mi casa cuando éramos adolescentes, pero esta habitación había sido un lugar especial para nosotros, también. Ver a nuestra hija dormida en el viejo cuarto de Bella era extraño, algo que hasta hacía poco nunca consideré posible. Parecía como si la puerta se había cerrado en nuestra relación años atrás, y me había tratado de convencer de que eso era todo.

Me preguntaba cuántas cosas habrían sido diferentes si Bella no hubiera tenido a Violet. ¿Aun así habríamos vuelto? Lo esperaba, porque a pesar de que Violet era la mejor cosa que me había pasado, aun así querría estar con Bella. Tomó mucho trabajo superar todo lo que había salido mal, y perdonar, pero valía la pena.

* * *

—Gracias por venir, Edward —dijo papá, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme entrar por la puerta principal—. Ambos lo apreciamos.

—Sí, por supuesto —dije, escuchando lo tenso de mi voz. Mis nervios estaban en su mayoría abatidos pero no por completo, y aún estaba esperando por ver un cambio real.

Mi mamá estaba en la cocina, y los tres platicamos un poco mientras ella terminaba el almuerzo. Las cosas parecían ser de la misma manera, mi mamá sirviendo a mi papá, pero estaba complacido y sorprendido de oírlo agradecerle y decir cumplidos sobre la comida. Él nunca antes había sido grosero o pesado, pero esto era nuevo.

Terminamos de comer, y mamá se puso de pie para comenzar a limpiar. Me ofrecí a ayudar, pero ella se negó así que solamente estábamos papá y yo.

—He estado pensando en algunas de las cosas que te dije, en Chicago —comenzó papá—. Me doy cuenta de que probablemente todo se escuchó demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ¿eh?

—Un poco —admití con vacilación—. No es que no piense que puedes cambiar, es solo que es…

—Demasiado —terminó por mí—. Lo sé. Créeme, ha sido difícil también para mí pero no quiero rendirme. Corregir décadas de comportamiento no será fácil, o pasará de la noche a la mañana. No espero que me perdones de inmediato pero aprecio que estés tratando de hacerlo.

Asentí, pero el pensamiento que había estado en mi mente por dos semanas seguía ahí, y no podía contenerlo por más tiempo.

—Aprecio que lo estés intentando, y veo que estás haciéndolo. Pero, papá… no creo que te hayas disculpado conmigo.

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar, luego vaciló.

—Dijiste muchas cosas, las cuales aprecié. Admitiste que estabas equivocado, y expresaste que querías cambiar. Pero ninguna disculpa —dije, con voz tensa.

Bella había estado de acuerdo conmigo en que esto era importante cuando se lo había comentado, pero por alguna razón me preocupaba que mi papá viera esto como un tecnicismo sin importancia.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Edward —dijo en voz baja—. Dios, Edward… lo siento tanto. Lo siento por no disculparme propiamente antes pero más que nada lamento que mi comportamiento en los últimos años haya causado esta grieta. Lamento haberte hecho sentir que no eras suficiente. Aún estoy aprendiendo, dándome cuenta de todas las maneras en las que me equivoqué. Lo siento tanto… todo lo que puedo hacer es pedir tu perdón ahora y prometerte que continuaré tratando de ser mejor. Te amo, hijo.

Hasta ahora, Charlie Swan había sido el único en decirme esa frase, y escucharla de mi propio padre significaba mucho más de lo que podía describir. Mi papá me había dicho que me amaba con anterioridad, por supuesto, pero escucharlo decirlo así y obviamente sintiéndose orgulloso de llamarme su hijo era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer, esta es la última semana de Choices, así que espero se animen a dejar un review con sus opiniones del capítulo :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Brenda Cullenn, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen, Noelia, Cary, Ceci, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, jupy, tulgarita, terewee, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Chayley Costa, Techu, Tata XOXO, patymdn, saraipineda44 y alianna09.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles :)**

 **x**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Edward Cullen**

— _Hola, así que… hubo un cambio de planes_ —dijo Bella tan pronto como contesté el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien? —pregunté.

Era sábado por la noche y Violet ya había hablado con Bella por teléfono después del almuerzo con mis padres, así que estaba sorprendido de escucharla de nuevo, especialmente dado que era casi medianoche.

— _Todo está bien. Genial, incluso. Pero decidí irme antes._

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con tener que estar ahí? Estabas muy emocionada por esto.

— _Aún lo estoy_ —me aseguró Bella—. _Me iré mañana alrededor de mediodía, así que solamente me perderé el final. Hoy fue genial, tuvimos tantos clientes y la gente parecía genuinamente interesada en ver la cabina y conocerme a mí. Fue algo surreal, incluso más que el año pasado. Pero casi hemos vendido todo, y no traemos más mercancía para este tipo de eventos porque sacamos todo lo que traemos. Y Alice ha sido tan genial como siempre, así que sé que será capaz de manejar lo que sea tan bien como yo o incluso mejor. Pero reservaré un vuelo para salir de LA y luego pasar lo que resta de mañana y parte del lunes en Forks, con nuestras familias. Me parece que eso también es importante._

—Lo es —coincidí—. ¿Pero estás segura?

— _Edward, estoy segura. No sé cuándo podremos ir de nuevo, y creo que es importante que Violet pase más tiempo con sus abuelos._

—No tienes que convencerme, solo quería asegurarme. Sabes que estaré feliz de verte.

— _¿Sí?_

Rodé los ojos incluso aunque ella no pudiera verme.

—Sí, supongo —bromeé.

* * *

—Iremos por mamá —le informó Violet a sus abuelos, hablando a través de un bocado de huevos revueltos.

—Oye, Vi, no hables con la boca llena —le recordé.

Charlie y Renée rieron, siempre como los abuelos relajados. Habían criado hijos, y podía ver lo mucho que disfrutaban tener a su nieta en la casa ahora.

—Termina tu desayuno, bombón, y puedes ver televisión con el abuelo antes de irte para recoger a tu mamá —sugirió Renée y Violet terminó el resto de su desayuno en alrededor de cinco segundos antes de tomar la mano de Charlie y llevarlo a la sala de estar. Ambos se sentaron frente a la televisión, y sacudí la cabeza con diversión.

—Dos pájaros de un tiro —dijo Renée con una risa—. ¿Quieres otra cosa para comer, Edward?

—No, Renée, estoy lleno. Pero estuvo delicioso, gracias —dije, poniéndome de pie para ayudarla con los trastes—. Tu cocina nunca pasa de moda.

—Me alegra que aún te guste —se rio—. Contigo y Jasper en la casa, era como si nunca pudiera hacer suficiente. Me giraba y toda la comida se había ido así como si nada.

—Oye, éramos chicos en crecimiento.

Sonreí mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado en esta casa con los Swan. En ese entonces, casi todos llamaban a Bella "Izzy", y ya éramos parte de la familia del otro. Yo había sido el que había empezado a llamarla Bella, y ahora el nombre se había quedado y aún éramos una familia. Hoy más que nunca. No más mentiras, no más escondites.

—Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Edward —dijo Renée, poniendo su mano en mi brazo—. Te extrañamos.

Mi corazón se encogió y le sonreí. Ella había sido como otra madre para mí cuando era joven, y sabía que sería mi suegra en el futuro. Habíamos cerrado el círculo.

—Siento como si aún te debiéramos una disculpa —continuó—. Estábamos a millas de distancia de ti, Charlie y yo, y nunca nos acercamos para decirte lo que merecías saber. Te amábamos, Edward, y aún lo hacemos. Solo tienes que saber que en verdad lo sentimos.

—Gracias, Renée. En verdad. Estaba herido y muy enojado al principio. No comprendía cómo Bella pudo haber hecho eso, o cómo la habían dejado. Pero el jefe me dijo que fue porque los dos no podían arriesgarse a perderlas, también. Y ahora entiendo eso. Todo lo que podemos hacer es mirar hacia el futuro, porque no hay nada que podamos hacer acerca del pasado. No quiero seguir ahí. Quiero enfocarme en construir un futuro con Violet, y con Bella.

—Por supuesto. Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Siempre estuvimos orgullosos de llamarte parte de la familia, y eso aún es verdad. Te amamos.

—Yo también los amo a ustedes. Son como otro par de padres para mí e incluso aunque parece que mi papá y yo solucionaremos las cosas, siempre les estaré agradecido a ti y a Charlie por estar ahí para mí.

Nos abrazamos, y no estaba sorprendido cuando Charlie entró a la habitación y me abrazó también. Violet aún estaba frente a la televisión, sin prestar atención, así que me imaginé que este era un buen momento para pedirles su bendición.

No estaba listo para proponerle matrimonio a Bella justo en este minuto, porque incluso aunque salimos por mucho tiempo en el pasado, esta etapa de nuestra relación era muy nueva. Teníamos mucho en qué trabajar antes de seguir adelante. Pero en el siguiente año, esperaba que estuviéramos listos. Les estaba pidiendo a Renée y Charlie su bendición ahora porque quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio, y que realmente no les echaba en cara el pasado a ninguno de ellos. No podía, mi corazón literalmente no me dejaba hacerlo.

* * *

La reunión de Bella y Violet en el pequeño aeropuerto de Port Angeles fue emotivo incluso aunque solamente habían estado separadas por dos días. Hizo que realmente me diera cuenta de lo fuerte que era el vínculo entre ellas, y que realmente había hecho lo correcto al reconocerlas como puentes hacia la otra. Mi eterno amor por Bella era solamente rebasado por mi amor infalible hacia nuestra hija. Estar en buenos términos con Bella me había permitido acercarme rápidamente a mi hija, y Violet había sido nuestro camino de vuelta al amor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba por la ventana.

Forks era pequeño, así que de inmediato notó cuando no me giré en Main Street hacia donde sus padres vivían y, por el contrario, seguí derecho. Verde casi abrumador se adueñó de todo mientras seguíamos atravesando Forks y más allá.

—Ah —dijo en voz baja mientras se daba cuenta—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvimos allí, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —coincidí—. Yo… yo de hecho no he vuelto desde entonces.

Pausó, sus ojos buscando mi rostro como si estuviera tratando de ver si hablaba en serio. Pero lo hacía, y se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Lo siento, Edward —murmuró Bella.

—El pasado es el pasado.

—¿Vamos de campamento? —preguntó Violet en voz alta, haciéndome reír.

—¿Quieres ir de campamento, Vi?

—¡NO!

Bella se rio también, estirándose y jalando uno de los pies de Violet.

—No te preocupes, Violet, tu papá tampoco es un gran campista.

—Oh sí, ¿y tú lo eres? —reté.

Llegamos rápido y me salí del camino para estacionar el auto. Había un pequeño sendero, pero lucía con demasiado hielo, así que no me molesté.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Violet mientras Bella se giraba y la ayudaba a ponerse sus guantes.

—Esta es mi tierra —expliqué mientras los tres salíamos del auto—. Quería que la vieras, porque algún día será tuya.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando alrededor. Había nieve en el suelo, y un poco de hielo, pero el claro aún era hermoso. En el verano y la primavera, era un claro lleno de flores, y Bella y yo habíamos pasado incontables tardes aquí. Originalmente mi intención había sido construir una casa aquí y comenzar una familia, pero ahora no sabía qué quería hacer con la tierra. Seguramente se quedaría desierta, y se la pasaría a mi hija.

—No hay nada aquí —dijo Violet finalmente.

—Algún día puede haberlo —le dijo Bella, pero me miró mientras lo decía.

—Pero vivimos en Chicago —señaló Violet.

—Bueno, incluso si tu padre nunca construye nada aquí, tú puedes hacerlo.

—Creo que me gustaría construir aquí —dije, decidiéndome en ese mismo momento—. Algún día.

Bella parecía sorprendida, pero de una buena manera.

—Es hermoso aquí.

Nos quedamos ahí por un rato, mi brazo alrededor de Bella y Violet aferrándose a ambos. A pesar del frío en el aire y la tierra desierta frente a nosotros, se sentía bien. Saber que podíamos planear un futuro significaba mucho para mí. Me gustaba vivir en Chicago, y teníamos que pensar en la compañía de Bella y la educación de Violet, pero Bella y yo habíamos hablado de volver a Forks. No para siempre, pero para fines de semana largos o viajes de verano. Sería lindo no tener que quedarnos con alguno de nuestros padres y tener un lugar aquí que llamáramos propio.

* * *

Estaba en el restaurante, recogiendo la cena para la familia cuando escuché que decían mi nombre.

—Edward.

Lauren estaba ahí, luciendo ligeramente incómoda.

—Pensé que eras tú.

—Hola —dije, inseguro de cómo saludarla. Me decidí por un medio abrazo, luego retrocedí—. Es bueno verte.

—Sí, a ti también. ¿Qué estás haciendo de vuelta?

—Eh, solo estamos aquí por el fin de semana —expliqué—. Volvemos a Chicago mañana.

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo está tu hija? ¿Y el trabajo?

—Ambos están bien. Geniales, en realidad —dije honestamente—. ¿Tú?

—El trabajo está bien. Yo estoy bien. Yo… yo escuché que habías vuelto con Bella.

No parecía enojada, lo que no me sorprendió dado la forma en la que había reaccionado cuando terminamos y dijo que Bella Swan siempre había estado en nuestra relación, incluso antes de que yo me diera cuenta.

—Lo hicimos —confirmé—. En realidad… no fue planeado. Me refiero a que no pensé que pasaría.

—Todos siempre dijeron que ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro —dijo Lauren con una sonrisa triste—. Me alegro que seas feliz, Edward. Y que te esté yendo bien.

—A ti también, Lauren. De verdad. Lo mereces.

Mi orden salió y le di otro abrazo antes de despedirnos.

Estaba feliz con Bella, y nunca quería separarme de ella otra vez, pero ver a Lauren me dio un cierre que no sabía que necesitaba. Sentía que la había tratado muy mal, y ver que probablemente estaba mejor sin mí significaba que realmente habíamos tomado la mejor decisión al terminar.

Siempre había amado a Bella, incluso cuando estaba herido y enojado y trataba de convencerme de que ya no tenía oportunidad alguna. Una vez pensé que sin Violet, nada nos unía. Pero ahora sabía que eso no era verdad, incluso aunque aún pensaba que Violet fue nuestro camino de vuelta al otro, el amor nunca se había ido. Había sido escondido y golpeado, pero siempre había estado ahí.

Corazones rotos, secretos, la distancia y el tiempo habían estado en nuestra contra, y las decisiones que ambos tomamos cambiaron nuestras vidas para siempre. Pero amarnos nunca había sido una decisión. Solamente era así.

* * *

 **Oficialmente este es el penúltimo capítulo de Choices :(**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Pera l, cary, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, jupy, saraipineda44, lizdayanna, patymdn, Techu, Lady Grigori, alianna09, soledadcullen, somas y Adriu.**

 **Espero que se animen a dejar uno y nos leemos el viernes con el último capítulo de esta historia :)**

 **x**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de cynosure23, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12170370 / 1 / Choices

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Edward Cullen, catorce meses después.**

Noté que Bella actuaba diferente, pero traté de no enfocarme en eso. Después de todo, ambos estábamos ocupados. Había sido aceptado en el programa de enfermería en Loyola solamente hacía unas semanas atrás y me estaba preparando para eso, y su línea de maquillaje había sido acogida por una gran tienda minorista en línea, dándoles más exposición y negocios que nunca. Violet estaba a punto de terminar con el primer grado, y aunque era nuestra más grande alegría y orgullo, necesitaba más ayuda y atención que nunca. Pero éramos felices y prósperos.

Incluso así, nuestra relación no siempre era fácil, y ambos continuábamos luchando contra algunos demonios. Al principio, cuando se nos dificultaba, ambos tendíamos a cerrarnos y eso causaba aún más problemas. Tomó muchas peleas y finalmente introducir la terapia de pareja para romper la cadena. Ahora sentía que estábamos más sólidos que nunca, e incluso me había mudado con Violet y Bella a principios de año. Sabía cuál era el siguiente paso, y estaba emocionado por eso. El anillo había estado en mi mochila del gimnasio por casi seis meses.

Pero ahora parecía que algo le molestaba a Bella, y no sabía qué era.

—¿Estás cansada, Bella? —pregunté, estirándome y quitándole el cabello de los ojos. Estábamos en el sofá viendo una película con Violet entre nosotros, y los ojos de Bella se seguían cerrando incluso aunque apenas eran las siete de la noche de un viernes.

—Algo así —admitió, acercándose más a Violet—. No sé por qué.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? —sugerí—. Has estado cansada toda la semana.

—Shh —dijo Violet, sus ojos pegados a la televisión.

Bella rodó los ojos, pero besó a Violet en la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

—Creo que trataré de recostarme.

—Iré a verte en un rato —prometí, besándola cuando se inclinó hacia mí.

Cuando fui a nuestra habitación menos de una hora después, Bella estaba dormida encima del edredón, aún usando sus jeans y camiseta. Presioné mi mano contra su frente, notando que no se sentía caliente. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que estuviera debajo de las sábanas, pero se despertó antes de que lo lograra.

—Lo siento —dije, sentándome al borde de la cama—. No pretendía despertarte.

—Está bien —respondió, inclinándose hacia mi hombro—. Realmente no me siento bien.

Fruncí el ceño, pasando mi brazo alrededor de ella.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Solo me siento tan cansada, y un poco enferma del estómago —dijo—. No me había sentido tan mal desde…

Dejó de hablar, tensándose un poco.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo de inmediato—. Estoy bien. Es sólo que… me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi periodo está retrasado.

Oh. _Oh._

—¿Qué tan retrasado? —pregunté, tratando de comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Hoy es viernes, así que solamente por unos días. Usualmente no se retrasa.

—¿Crees que puedas estar embarazada?

Dudó, luego me miró con los ojos ensanchados.

—Sí, quizás.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, asimilando sus palabras.

Ella había experimentado este sentimiento antes, pero yo no lo había hecho. Era surreal, incluso aunque fueran suposiciones y nada fuera concreto. Pero en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, ella nunca me había respondido con un "quizás". Así que el hecho de que estuviera pasando ahora parecía mucho más serio.

—¿Qué pasa si lo estoy? —preguntó, tomando mi mano—. Sé que el momento no es el mejor contigo preparándote para volver a la escuela, pero…

—¿Qué? No, no —dije rápidamente—. No hay nada malo con el momento. Si lo estás… estaré increíblemente feliz. Sé que es más pronto de lo que planeamos, pero hemos hablado de tener más hijos… y estamos bien, ¿cierto? Estamos en un buen lugar. Felices y sanos.

—Definitivamente. Yo solo… guau, esto se siente extraño —dijo—. Estar de vuelta aquí… y saber que si lo estoy, no puedo arruinar las cosas como lo hice antes.

—Oye —murmuré, pasando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. No hagas eso. No vuelvas ahí.

—Lo sé —dijo, limpiándose los ojos—. Trato de no hacerlo. Es solo que todo volvió a mí.

* * *

Los test fueron todos positivos. Me senté en el suelo con Bella, totalmente abrumado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Ser padre ya era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y no podía esperar para hacerlo de nuevo.

Traté de no pensar en eso, no solo por el bien de nuestra relación sino también por mi propio beneficio, pero sabía que no había podido experimentar todo esto la primera vez, y odiaba haberme perdido eso. No me perdería nada esta vez y quizás las viejas heridas finalmente, finalmente sanarían para bien, de una vez. Y para ambos. Comprendía la culpa de Bella, pero eso no significaba que quería que se sintiera de esa forma. En su lugar, quería que siguiéramos adelante. Y esta era una oportunidad para hacer eso.

—Te amo —susurró Bella, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi torso.

La besé, sintiendo sus lágrimas y sintiendo algunas de las mías acumularse.

—También te amo.

* * *

—¿Qué piensas, Vi? —pregunté, robándole un poco de su helado.

—¡Oye! —protestó, robando un poco del mío en venganza.

—Vi —comencé, acercando la caja del anillo hacia ella—. Vamos, dime lo que piensas.

Ella lo miró de nuevo; tocando el centro de la roca con un dedo tímido.

—¿Para mamá?

—Sí, para tu mamá. La amo, y quiero que nos casemos. Ya somos una familia, lo sabes, pero esto solamente es parte de eso.

—¿Por qué no se casaron antes? —preguntó, comiendo más helado.

—Necesitábamos un poco de tiempo —expliqué, siempre inseguro de cómo explicarle esta clase de cosas—. Todos hacen las cosas a su propio ritmo.

—Oh.

Se enfocó en su helado, y terminamos de comer en relativo silencio. Sin embargo, tan pronto como su cuchara chocó en su tazón vacío, comencé de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta el anillo?

—Sí —dijo con entusiasmo—. Es tan brillante.

—Lo es —coincidí—. ¿Crees que a tu mamá le guste?

—Mmm hmm. A mí me gusta más —dijo, mirándome—. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Reí, estirándome y acariciando su rizado cabello.

—Conseguiré algo para ti —prometí—. Pero este es para tu mamá.

—Porque quieres casarte con ella.

—Sí, porque quiero casarme con ella —confirmé—. ¿Eso suena bien para ti?

—¿Qué cambiará? —preguntó Violet.

—Bueno… no demasiado. Aún viviremos todos juntos. Y aún nos amaremos y te amaremos. Pero tu mamá tendrá mi apellido, y tú también. Habrá una boda primero, y apuesto a que tú y tu mamá usarán vestidos lindos.

—Bien —dijo Violet, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedes casarte.

Sonreí, pero sabía que había otra parte del plan que seguramente sería más difícil.

—Bien, me alegro. Pero, Vi… ¿puedes mantener esto en secreto?

—¿De quién?

—De mamá —dije—. Solamente hasta que se lo pidamos.

—¡¿Aún no se lo pides?!

—Aún no, quería preguntarte a ti primero —reí—. Y tú y yo podemos pedírselo juntos. Pero cuando lo hagamos, quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. Una sorpresa.

* * *

Había otra sorpresa, y esta era para Violet. Ella estaba encantada con Mary, la bebé de Alice y Jasper, pero de otra forma no había otros bebés en nuestras vidas. Una vez me había dicho que le gustaba ser la única bebé, pero Bella estaba segura de que estaría emocionada por un hermano o hermana pequeña. Esperaba que tuviera razón, incluso aunque no hubiera nada que pudiéramos hacer si no la tenía.

Pero no debí estar preocupado, porque cuando se lo dijimos, estaba más que feliz.

—¿El bebé dormirá en mi habitación? —preguntó, aplaudiendo—. ¿Podré jugar con ella todo el día?

—No dormirá en tu habitación, y no sabemos si tendrás un hermanito o hermanita —dijo Bella—. Él o ella no estará aquí hasta dentro de un tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Podré nombrar al bebé? ¿Solamente es uno?

Las preguntas continuaron, y Bella y yo estábamos sonriendo tan amplio que probablemente lucíamos como maniacos. Pero ella estaba feliz, y nosotros estábamos tan felices.

—Y tengo algo para ti, Vi —dije, buscando en el bolsillo de mi suéter. Había dos anillos ahí, pero saqué el más pequeño primero y lo extendí hacia ella.

—Guau. No puedo creer que guardaras eso —dijo Bella, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. No pude decidirme si eran las hormonas o el factor sentimental, pero la besé de todas maneras.

—No me podía deshacer de él —admití, mirando el pequeño anillo dorado.

—Déjame ver —demandó Violet.

Se lo mostré, y le guiñé el ojo cuando me miró.

—Quiero dárselo a Vi —le dije a Bella—. Incluso aunque le quede grande por un tiempo.

—Oh, creo que eso es genial —dijo Bella—. Ese solía ser mío, bombón.

—Ahora es mío —dijo Violet con una enorme sonrisa, sin dudarlo. Lo sostuvo con cuidado cuando se lo di, examinándolo de cerca y admirando la pequeña piedra—. Lo amo.

La miré con él por un momento, y luego Bella la ayudó a ponerlo en la cadena que había comprado y se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

—Lo compré para tu mamá hace mucho tiempo —le dije a Violet—. Se lo di porque quería que supiera que un día, me gustaría poner otro anillo en su dedo y casarme con ella. Porque la amaba, y aún la amo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le di el anillo, ¿pero sabes qué, Vi? Eso no ha cambiado.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo el otro anillo y se lo daba a Violet.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Violet, extendiendo el anillo hacia ella, justo como le había pedido que lo hiciera—. ¿Te casarías con papá?

Sentía como si esto ya se hubiera visto venir, y había estado seguro de que ya conocía su respuesta, pero escucharla decir que sí era un sentimiento asombroso. Ella tomó el anillo de Violet y me dejó ayudarla a ponérselo, y ambos besamos a Violet antes de besarnos.

—Te amo, demasiado —murmuró Bella—. Gracias… por todo.

* * *

—¿Cuándo quieres casarte? —le pregunté más tarde esa noche mientras Bella y yo estábamos en la cama. Su piel desnuda era suave contra la mía, y no podía tener suficiente de ella. Saber que ella tendría a mi bebé y había accedido a casarse conmigo… hacía todo mucho mejor.

—No lo sé, ¿tú qué piensas? —preguntó, besando la piel desnuda de mi hombro una vez, luego otra. Ella parecía tan insaciable como yo ahora que no estaba lidiando con sentirse tan cansada y enferma.

Solo habían pasado seis semanas desde que nos habíamos enterado, y ella tenía doce semanas de embarazo. Menos de la mitad, pero se sentía monumental. Amaba la suave curva de su estómago, la que juraba que había aparecido mucho más pronto de lo que había sido con Violet. Ella había dicho que este embarazo era tan diferente del primero, así que de alguna forma era nuevo para los dos.

—Bueno, ¿antes o después de que nazca el bebé?

—Después —dijo Bella de inmediato—. Solamente tenemos que esperar seis meses hasta eso.

—Guau —dije, mirando al techo—. En seis meses, tendremos un bebé. —Toqué su estómago, emocionado por cuando sintiéramos el movimiento ahí en lugar de solamente piel—. ¿Crees que es un niño o niña?

Bella se rio, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

—Estás lleno de preguntas esta noche. No lo sé… este embarazo es tan diferente, quizás es un niño.

—¿Quieres un niño?

—Solo quiero un bebé sano.

—Bueno, sí, pero… vamos. ¿Tienes una preferencia?

—¿Qué, eso significa que tú la tienes? —preguntó ella, arqueando las cejas.

Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que me había descubierto.

—Un niño estaría… bien. Diferente, quiero decir. Pero una niña también estaría bien. Violet 2.0.

—No digas eso —gimió Bella, codeándome—. Nunca seríamos capaces de manejar a dos de ellas.

* * *

La fecha de la boda era tentativamente para el siguiente invierno, casi dos años a partir de ahora. A ninguno de los dos nos importaba la espera, porque como le había dicho a Violet, no mucho cambiaría con estar casados. Sin embargo, nuestras vidas cambiarían inmensamente antes de eso, cuando el bebé llegara. Ese sería el momento que cambiaría nuestras vidas, y la boda sería lo que lo haría mejor.

Violet estaba emocionada por los dos, por ser una hermana mayor y por estar en la boda.

Para la boda, la casa que construiríamos en Forks estaría completa.

Mi abuelo me había dejado el terreno cuando murió, más de diez años atrás. Los planes que había tenido antes para el terreno habían cambiado, pero ahora el plan era mucho mejor. No queríamos reinstalarnos en Forks, pero la casa de tres habitaciones que estábamos construyendo sería perfecta para fines de semana largos y para la boda. Sería más que nada para la familia, y luego Bella y yo pasaríamos la semana ahí solos mientras Violet y el bebé se quedaban con sus abuelos. No era la gran escapada, después de todo, nuestros hijos estarían a unas millas de distancia. Pero era lo que queríamos y, por eso, sería perfecto.

* * *

Cada paso del embarazo de Bella era absolutamente fascinante para mí. Ella se reía de mi obsesión con los libros de bebé, pero Violet amaba cuando le leía algunas de las partes más difíciles.

—Las diecinueve semanas es la mitad del embarazo —leí—. El bebé pesa casi doscientos cuarenta gramos y mide alrededor de quince centímetros. El cerebro está determinando áreas especializadas para los sentidos, así que el olfato, tacto, oído, visión y gusto se están formando más —pausé, apretando el costado de Violet—. El bebé comienza a ser capaz de escucharnos —expliqué—. Y pronto serás capaz de sentirlo moverse.

Bella había sentido moverse al bebé por primera vez recientemente, así que estaba esperando emocionado por sentirlo también. Pasé increíbles cantidades de tiempo con mis libros de la escuela frente a mí pero con una mano en el estómago de Bella, anticipando la primera patada. Afortunadamente, Bella lo encontraba encantador, y no se había cansado de eso… aún. Violet estaba casi igual de emocionada por eso, pero se había decepcionado cuando decidimos que no queríamos saber el sexo del bebé.

Cuando estaba embarazada de Violet, Bella no había optado por la sorpresa. Había querido saber tan pronto como fuera posible. Esta vez, queríamos experimentarlo juntos y no hasta que él o ella naciera. Violet no estaba convencida de que fuera una gran idea, pero obviamente no había nada que pudiera hacer acerca de eso además de molestarnos de vez en cuando.

Bella y yo le habíamos preguntado su opinión en algunos nombres, pero nada estaba decidido. Todo lo que teníamos ahora era el apellido, el mío. Eso me recodó que Violet aún era Swan, y no se sentía correcto para mí que el nuevo bebé fuera un Cullen mientras Violet no lo era. Probablemente no era un gran asunto como lo estaba pintando, pero Bella había accedido cuando señalé que deberíamos cambiar el apellido de Violet. Para este tiempo el próximo año, los cuatro compartiríamos un apellido y comenzaríamos la siguiente aventura.

* * *

—Edward.

Me desperté de golpe, sentándome de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Shh —murmuró Bella, estirándose por mi mano y poniéndola en su estómago.

Era la mitad de la noche, probablemente alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Pero no me importó cuando sentí una ligera patada contra mi mano.

—Santa mierda —susurré, completamente despierto. Presioné mi mano con más fuerza, sintiendo más movimientos.

La mano de Bella cubrió la mía, y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí. Es… increíble. Gracias por despertarme.

—Por supuesto. Sí que es increíble, ¿no es así?

Nos volvimos a acostar, y nos dormimos con nuestras manos aún unidas sobre el bebé.

* * *

Había querido disfrutar cada momento del embarazo de Bella, pero nada se comparaba con el momento cuando la enfermera puso al bebé en mis brazos por primera vez.

Él había llegado antes, y era pequeño. Pero era fuerte y sano y perfecto. No desperdicié ningún momento, poniéndolo en el pecho de Bella y contemplando la hermosa visión de ella sosteniéndolo por primera vez. Besó su cabeza y luego me miró, sonriendo a través de lágrimas de felicidad.

Yo estaba llorando también, pero lo besé en la cabeza antes de encontrar la boca de Bella y besarla.

Una vez que Bella estaba en la suite de maternidad, obtuvimos el permiso de dejar entrar a Violet.

Difícilmente podía contener su emoción cuando fui a traerla de la sala de espera, y prácticamente voló hacia mis brazos.

—Tienes un hermano menor, Vi —dije, girándola.

Toda la familia aplaudió, felicitándonos y pasando los chupones azules que mi hermana había traído. Bromeé con ella y le dije que quizás debería guardar los rosas para cuando su bebé naciera, en tan solo unos meses.

—¿El bebé es pequeño? —preguntó Violet, endureciendo su agarre en mi cuello.

Ella estaba grande, pero no me importaba cargarla para esto. Sus piernas ya no eran pequeñas, y estaba creciendo demasiado. Pero era mi pequeña, y estaba emocionada por su hermano pequeño.

—Hola, bombón —dijo Bella tan pronto como entré con Violet a la habitación. La dejé en el suelo y miré mientras iba a conocer a su hermano por primera vez.

Verlos juntos era hermoso, y la mirada que intercambié con Bella me dijo que se sentía del mismo modo.

—Su nombre es Benjamín —le dijo Bella a Violet—. Benjamín Lane.

—¡Eso es parte de mi nombre!

—Lo es. ¿Está bien si Ben lo comparte contigo? —pregunté, sentándome en la silla junto a la cama y sentándola en mi regazo.

—Sí. Compartiré muchas cosas con él.

—Bien, me alegro —dijo Bella, sonriéndole a nuestra niña—. Eres una buena hermana mayor, Vi.

Lo era. A través de los años, ella probó ser la mejor hermana mayor para Ben y luego eventualmente para Matt y Grace. Construimos nuestra familia con lentitud, no recibimos a Matt hasta tres años después de que nos casamos y luego a Grace casi dos años después de eso.

Construir una vida juntos significaba que el pasado estaba muy lejos de nuestras mentes. En su lugar, nos enfocamos en nuestros hijos y nuestro matrimonio.

Ambos tomamos malas decisiones, todo el tiempo. La paternidad nunca era fácil, y tampoco el matrimonio. Nos equivocábamos y peleábamos y se nos dificultaba. Nos preocupábamos por nuestros hijos y esperábamos que los estuviéramos criando bien. Pero teníamos al otro para apoyarnos.

Algunas de nuestras decisiones en la vida nos habían separado. Habían causado mucho dolor en el otro y habían infringido daño que una vez había parecido difícil de superar. Pero también nos habían vuelto a juntar, y nos dieron a nuestra familia. Al final, solamente decidimos ser felices.

* * *

 **Llegamos al final de esta historia :´)**

 **Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al traducirla, no tiene secuela así que este es el final definitivo :)**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

 **Pera lt, Merce, Paola Lightwood (¡se te extrañaba! espero que todo esté bien!), freedom2604, kaja0507, Noelia, Cary, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Techu, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, tulgarita, jupy, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, terewee, saraipineda44, Chayley Costa y Adriu.**

 **Estén al pendientes del grupo en FB para saber cuál será la siguiente traducción :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
